Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: Final chap! Tsuzuki is an angel who comes to earth by accident. Muraki finds him and uses him for his own sick pleasure. Soon the angel meets the doll of Muraki, Hisoka.
1.

HI! This is my first YnM fic so please don't flame me!

Pairing: Muraki x Tsuzuki, Hisoka x Tsuzuki, mentioned Tatsumi x Watari

Warning: Yaoi (M/M), torture, drug use, rape, lemon, angst other

I have only known about Yami no Matsuei for about year so I m not all that sure of all the names… aw well, let's see how it goes!

Summery: Tsuzuki is an angel that has come to earth by accident. Muraki captures this angel and uses him for his own sick pleasure. After some time, Tsuzuki escapes and meets Hisoka.

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Chapter one: Fallen from heaven

Xxxx

"Please, Tatsumi! All I ask is for a day off! I'll make it up somehow! Please!" pleaded the chocolate haired angel.

"No, Tsuzuki! Every angel has a job to do, even you! I can't give you a day off because there is no one that can take your place. Gomen nasai, Tsuzuki" Blue eyes lowered themselves to the paper that lay on the desk in front of him. "A new group will arrive today and you will be there to attend to them. Now get going"

The amethyst angel's wings slumped in defeat. Tsuzuki knew that it was no point in arguing with the high ranking angel before him. Sighing he turned to leave Tatsumi's office. He hung his head as he walked across the village. Many greeted him as he headed to the outside of the village. The sun still hadn't risen over the horizon and the air was a bit chilly, but not cold. Heaven could never be cold.

Heaven was a peaceful place to live in. The ground wasn't made of white fluffy clouds as many would think, but it was made of soft grass that stretched as far as your eye could see. There were many villages in heaven and every angel had a home to go to after a long day of work.

When a new angel came to the heavens, he or she was taken to a different part of the heavens to get ranked and a job. The rank you got depended how you had lived your life before your death. You could see what rank an angel got by the color pf their wings. The lowest in rank had black wings and the higher you got, the lighter your wings got.

Tsuzuki had never lived a life on earth and had gotten a pretty good rank when he had turned eighteen. His wings were a brilliant metallic gray and every feather shined when the sunlight hit them. The amethyst angel had the job as a gate keeper. He guarded the holy gate that separated the heavens and earth, the portal between life and death. When a group of new souls arrived at the gate, it was Tsuzuki's job to point the way to the holy temple where they would get ranked and taught how to work as an angel. During the many years as a gate keeper, Tsuzuki had seen many angels that had gotten black wings and no job. He had always felt sad for them. An angel without any job would easily become bored.

It didn't take the young angel a long time to reach his destination. He groaned as the gate came into view. He had really wanted a day off. He worked five out of seven days a week and during his time off, he spend his time in the garden outside of his home. He loved gardening! His favorite flower was one he had gotten when he had turned five by a new soul that had arrived on his birthday. The soul had been a gardener that had given him a bag of tulip seeds. Tulip was not rare in heaven and soon Tsuzuki had grown a whole garden of them. By the time he had gotten his job and rank, he had never gotten the time to take care of his garden as he had before his job.

"Good morning, Tsuzuki-kun! Ready to work?" shouted a golden haired angel from the gate.

"Oh, Watari-san! Good morning to you! How's your shift been?" Tsuzuki asked as he came up to the angel and reached out to take the spear from the other gate keeper.

Watari smiled and stretched his back and wings. He moaned at the cracks and pops that sounded from his stiff joints.

Watari had a somewhat different look from the other angels in the heavens. His golden hair was long hand reached him to the mid back and his wings were a deeper shade of Gray the Tsuzuki's. There were no male angels that looked even the slightest bit alike Watari.

"The sift has gone fine as usual. Sometimes I can't understand Tatsumi's worry about someone getting in here. It's not like you can climb over the gate without being noticed and you need the key to get in" he said and took of the golden chain that held the said key and handed it to the grey winged angel before him. "So when is the new group coming?" he asked.

Tsuzuki pulled the chain over his head. He gasped as the cold key touched his skin, but soon got used to the feeling. He grinned at the golden haired man. "They are coming soon. I've heard that there is going to be at least five scientists that died in a experiment failure. If I know you right, that's going to be interesting"

Watari's golden eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together. Watari, unlike Tsuzuki, had been a scientist in his earlier life. That was before he accidentally blew his lab up. "Really! You got to inform me when they arrive, ok? I just must talk to them! It has been long time senses I have meet someone that chare the same interest as me! I got to go and change before they come! See ya later, Tsuzuki-kun!"

Tsuzuki smiled as his friend skipped of in happiness. When he couldn't see Watari any longer, he sat down beside the gate. He usually did this. Why stand when you could sit? He picked up a pink flower that grew beside him and sniffed it. It would be a while before they newcomers arrived.

xxxx

Tsuzuki stood as he heard the horn of arrival sound over the heavens. He brushed of bits of dirt and grass from his white pants and ran a hand through his hair to calm himself. No matter how any times he did this it always were nervous and a bit scary to greet newcomers. He turned to the gate and fished out the key from underneath his shirt. Pulling of the chain, he inserted the key into the keyhole and gave it a quick twist. He backed of as the heavy gates slowly swung open to reveal the other side. He could hear the confused murmurs on the other side before the new souls entered heaven. He did understand their confusion. They had, after all, died and didn't know what to expect.

Tsuzuki bowed and smiled. "Welcome to the next life, my friends. I m Tsuzuki, the gate keeper"

"Cut the crap and tell me what we are doing here, boy, or you'll get it!" a large man snapped and lifted Tsuzuki by the collar. The man eyed the wings that fluttered behind the amethyst angel's back. "And what's up with the sissy costume?"

'Oi, another one. Sigh why do they always come on my shift?' he wondered and lifted a hand to grasp the wrist of the man. "I m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you and the rest have passed on. You died. And the 'costume' as you put it, is the one you'll carry for the rest of your time here. If you please follow that path over there" he pointed to a marked path that led to the temple "you'll meet the headmaster. He'll tell you all you want to know"

The man grumbled and let the angel down before he started to march up the hill. The others followed the man, still whispering. They eyed Tsuzuki as they passed by him.

The amethyst angel sighed as he walked over to the gate once more. He prepared to close the door, when he couldn't help but have a look on the other side. He gazed over the black landscape behind the gate. Never before had he seen such a dark and cold place. This place was the opposite from the place he called home. Tsuzuki swallowed and took a step closer to the new land that reveled itself for him. He had always been known to be a curious angel. He wanted to see what the world behind the gate had to offer.

Looking behind him to see if anyone was following, he stepped out into the black world. Just as his feet touched the black void, the holy gate closed with a huge bang. Tsuzuki twisted fast on his heels and ran over to the gate.

"No, no! Please don't let this be true!" he shouted as he banged on the golden door to the heaven. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes. Never before had he been scared, not like this. He was out locked from his home and his kind. He rested his head on the golden door and cried.

"Well, well…. What do we have here? An angel in our domain? That's not an everyday that happens" a deep demonic voice said behind the amethyst angel.

Tsuzuki turned around and came face to face with a dog like demon. The grey winged youth could feel his knees shake as he stared into the red eyes of the monster. "A-are y-you Banok t-the soul guider?" he asked shakily as he slowly edged away from the creature.

The dark demon chuckled and took a step closer to the angel, forcing him away from the gate. "Yes I m. may I ask of your name angel?"

"Tsuzuki, the gate keeper" he whimpered as he got closer to the darkness that surrounded him.

"A gate keeper should know what will happen to angels that escaped heaven, shouldn't they Tsuzuki?"

"I-I haven't been taught that, s-sir…" Tsuzuki could feel his feet sink deeper and deeper into the darkness and he hurried his pace backwards as the dog monster got closer and closer.

The monster grinned and long fangs shined in the dim light from the heaven gate. Red eyes gazed at the angel that was slowly sinking into darkness. "I'll tell you then. I and the grand angels made a deal that I'll protect the souls that come from earth and guide them to the gate. In exchange I'll get the ones that have sinned too much to stay in heaven. Even the angels that stray from heaven are mine as soon as the gate closes. You are the first angel that have crossed the gate"

Tsuzuki whimpered as the dog nuzzled his neck. He could feel the warm breath on his neck as the monster chuckled.

"I think you are too young to become one of my servants just yet. I'll though punish you for leaving the heavens" The demonic dog lifted Tsuzuki's chin with a sharp claw. "I'll send you to earth and let you know how a life on earth can be. You'll keep your wings as a part of your punishment. To get back here you must figure out the meaning of life. I'll be waiting for you, Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki opened his mouth to protest, when the earth underneath him opened up and he fell. The world around him spun and the wind ripped at his cloth. He tried to spread his wings, but they only folded around his body to protect him. He didn't know how long he fell, but suddenly he could feel his back hit something hard and his world turned black.

xxxx

Well, that's not a bad start if I may say it myself! Sorry about the grammar but I m Swedish so my English is so so.

Please R&R


	2. 

I m sorry for mentioning the word 'angel' a lot of times in this chapter, but how could you say angel in another way? I was going to write this chapter earlier but I got the flu and have not left my bed for over three days! Talk about being bored out of your skull!

Please R&R

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell form the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter two: At first sight

The world spun around him as Tsuzuki opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything that wasn't ether twisted or blurry and he couldn't see colour ether. His whole body hurt as he slowly sat up, only to be hindered by his wings that were still warped around him. Groaning he rubbed his sore head. He tried to stretch his aching wings, only to notice that they were heavy with rain that fell heavily upon him. The rain must have awoken him, he figured out.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. His amethyst eyes scanned the new, dark world around him. He had never seen this much filth in his whole life not even when he worked in his garden back home. Home, where he wanted to be. He noticed that he was lying in an ally that was filled with dumpsters and other things he didn't want to know about. Through the ally entrance he could see humans walking through the rain, umbrellas over their heads. Their clothes, he noted, wasn't colourful but dull and worn out but the cloths still looked fresh. Odd. They didn't seem to notice him as he sat among the trash.

Tsuzuki could feel the cold seep through his flesh and into his bones. With a lot of strength he managed to fold his wings around him to shield him from the falling rain and try to gain some warmth. He shook not only with cold, but with fear. He had never been on earth and all he knew about it was what he had been taught by Watari. Watari… he should be worried by now. He had always been fascinated over the many stories that Watari had told him and couple of other angels in Tsuzuki's age. He had listened for hours before Tatsumi had told them all to go bed because 'Tomorrow is working day and I do not want sleeping workers on the field!'. Tsuzuki had remembered that very line because it had happened the day before he got his rank and first job as a gate keeper. How he missed Watari and he even missed Tatsumi.

"And I can't get back home until I figure out the meaning of life… at least what Banok said. I never had a life except the one I had in heaven… How should I know the meaning of the life here?" he whispered to himself and drew his knees closer to himself. "I can't show myself around here ether with my wings on my back. People would think that I m a monster of some kind…"

"I don't think you look like a monster, winged one" a new voice said.

Tsuzuki's head snapped up at hearing the voice. His amethyst eyes travelled over white clad legs and up to see the face of the newcomer. He was stunned at what he saw.

The man before him looked a lot like one of the high angels in the holy temple back home. The man was clad in all white except for his tie and shirt that was a grey/purple colour. The man's skin was almost white and both his hair and eyes were a metallic grey, looking a lot like Tsuzuki's own wings. Only one eye was visible for the other was hidden under the metallic coloured forelocks. Thin rammed glasses were balanced on his nose and the glass shined even in the dull darkness that surrounded them. At first sight he looked like an angel like Tsuzuki himself, but something wasn't right about the man. Something that Tsuzuki didn't like at all.

Tsuzuki huddled even further back until his back hit the brick wall behind him. He didn't want this man to see him. An angel that had been seen by a human often got punished. The punishment depended on if the human had only gotten a glimpse of the angel or if the human had spoken or touched the angel in question. Often the punishment involved, besides loosing the rank the angel currently had, that the wings were removed from the angel's back. Tsuzuki had seen this about four times during his 26 years as an angel. He had never wanted that to happen to him so he had been extra careful around things that involved earth. Listening to Watari's stories had been ok, but other stuff he avoided… except the walking through the gate thing… that was soooo stupid of him.

'And now I am on earth, TALKING to a human! I m so gonna get punished for this and the fact that I left the heavens in the first place! Tatsumi is going to have my wings for this!'

"What's the matter… hm…? I never got your name, angel" the man spoke as he got closer to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was debating if he should tell the stranger his name or not. Deciding that his punishment couldn't get any worse then it already was, he opened his mouth. "Tsuzuki. My name is Tsuzuki" he spoke, no higher then a whisper. He was so scared that his voice shook as much as his body already did. Honestly he didn't know if it was the man or the thought of Tatsumi's punishment that scared him.

The man chuckled at the trembling answer he got from the drenched angel before his feet. He smiled as he offered his hand to the sitting Tsuzuki. "Muraki Kazutaka"

Tsuzuki looked at the hand that Muraki offered him. With a lot of hesitation he took the offered hand. He was amazed over the power of the silver haired man as he was pulled to his feet with one pull. His legs trembled and he wondered how long he had been on the ground before he awoke on earth. "Thank you, Mr Kazutaka" he said with a bow. He blushed as Muraki's fingers were placed under his chin and lifted it up to look Muraki in the eyes.

Muraki was stunned by the softness of the chocolate haired angel's skin. He had touched many people in his life, but none has been as soft as Tsuzuki. Muraki placed a palm over Tsuzuki's cheek and gazed into the amethyst eyes. He truly loved the colour of them. "Please, call me Muraki. You must be cold. Even an angel can get ill by staying out in the rain" he said sweetly, his eyes never leaving the pair before him.

Tsuzuki was chocked at the sudden movement. He had never been touched like that. Muraki's palm felt warm against his frozen skin. He hugged himself tightly. "I don't know where I can find shelter. I have never been here before…"

"What happened, Tsuzuki-san?

"Hu?"

"What happened that made you end up here on earth, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki repeated.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes. He shouldn't tell Muraki more about the world beyond this one. Muraki had nothing to do with it. _Never tell a human about heaven, Tsuzuki. Many would kill themselves to see if what you told them was true or not_. He remembered that lesson that Tatsumi had taught him when he was about six years old. Sighing he opened his eyes again and looked into the grey orb that visible.

"I can't tell you that, Muraki. It's between me and the one that sent me here"

"It's understandable. I can offer you shelter if that's what you seek" Muraki said and stepped closer to Tsuzuki. He noticed that the amethyst eyed angel backed when he got to close, but soon he had backed Tsuzuki against the brick wall once again. "Am I frightening you, Tsuzuki-san?" he asked as he leaned closer to the trapped angel.

Tsuzuki didn't like they way that Muraki was advancing upon him, not at all. Not even Watari had been this much in his personal space before, so he found Muraki's advance very unsettling. He placed his hands on Muraki's chest and pushed him back a bit to gain more room to breath fresher air that he didn't have to chare with Muraki. "I thank you for your offer, Muraki, but I can't accept it"

Muraki chuckled and leaned closer despite Tsuzuki's hands that were pushing him back. He leaned close to Tsuzuki's left ear (_A/N I noticed in the series that Muraki always went for the left side of Tsuzuki's neck when he molested him_ ) ) and smiled. He pushed Tsuzuki hard against the brick wall and his lager body easily overpowered the angel's struggles for freedom. The white clad human breathed in the sweet scent that was Tsuzuki. "I must confess something to you, Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki stilled when Muraki spoke. He was to cold and tired to fight much more at the time, so he concentrated on saving his powers until it was really necessary. He turned his face away from the metallic tuff of hair that was tickling his nose.

Muraki ran a hand through the chocolate coloured hair and closed his eyes. "You aren't the first angel I have met, Tsuzuki-san" he whispered to the trapped angel. He nuzzled the neck under his lips as he continued. "I have met other not unlike you, but they did lack your beauty. They were as scared and confused as you are now, Tsuzuki-san. I didn't though offer them shelter…"

Tsuzuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Muraki had met other angels! "What happened to them? I have never heard of missing angel…"

"That's because they were of no value for the high ones. They strayed from the heavens because they couldn't bear with being dead. I m always looking for them, helping them…"

Tsuzuki roared and used the strength he had gathered to push Muraki from him. He held the man by the shoulders as he looked into the grey orb of Muraki's eye. "What do you mean 'helped'? You said that you didn't offer them shelter, then what did you do….!"

Tsuzuki stared in horror as a light breeze passed by them. The wind had ruffled Muraki's hair and made his right eye, the one that had been hidden before, visible. The eye behind the forelocks scared Tsuzuki to the core. The eye wasn't like Muraki's left one. This one was icy blue and the angel felt the evil that it contained. The eye wasn't human, no… it was demonic.

Muraki had noticed Tsuzuki's discovery. He smiled as he leaned close again to the angel and rested his forehead to Tsuzuki's. The demonic eye shone a hit as he grinned. "I offered them another type of death… one that you don't awaken as an angel from. They tried to escape, but by the time they had understood my intentions, I had already taken much of their life-force. I took it all and watched as the bodies burned to dust in my arms" He chuckled as Tsuzuki started to struggle even harder to get free. "I won't kill you, Tsuzuki-san. I m going to keep you as my own… you don't know how to survive on earth so in the end you must rely on me"

Tsuzuki groaned as his knees gave out from beneath him and he slumped in Muraki's arms. "Wha…?"

"Ever sense I touched you I have taken bit after bit of your life-force. I promise you that you'll awaken again, Tsuzuki-san, so sleep… let the darkness take you for now…"

Tsuzuki tried to stay awake, he really did… but in the end he lost the energy to fight the sleep that overcame him.

xxxx

I got Muraki into the game, YAY! I just love the guy, even though he raped Hisoka. That was so MEAN of him! )


	3. 

I so glad over the many reviews I have gotten on this fic! I just want to hug you all (but that would mean that I'll give you my flu… let's put that on hold shall we?)!

I must warn you that in this chapter there will be Tsuzuki torture so if you can't handle that, please don't read this chapter! Remember that I m Swedish so the grammar/spelling is so so.

Please R&R

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Xxxx

Chapter three: Night of pain

Tsuzuki didn't know how long he had been awake before his amethyst eyes finally opened. His head pounded and he felt sluggish. It took him a couple of minutes before he noticed that his arms were restrained above his head while the rest of his body was kneeling on the cold cement floor beneath him. His eyes traveled around the room that he was trapped in.

The room itself wasn't all that bad. The walls were a creamy white with no windows. Only one door led in and out of the room and was set on the wall on the far wall. The room's floor was strangely enough made of cement and the gray surface dug itself into Tsuzuki's knees. The only furniture in the room was a bed and a table with a cloth on it. Tsuzuki wasn't sure but he thought he saw that something was hidden beneath the cloth.

The angel groaned as he tested the restrains that held his arms tightly. The metal of the restrains dug painfully into his wrists. He could tell by the feel of the smooth metal that those restrains weren't of ordinary metal.

"What are they made of? I should be available to break metal…"

"But these aren't ordinary restrains, my dear Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki looked over to the door as Muraki stepped in. the man had taken of his longs coat and now wore white pants and a white shirt. His smile brought no comfort as he walked up next to the confused angel.

Behind Muraki came some sort of dark creatures. They weren't human, but they did look a lot alike one. They were completely black, face, hair and cloths. Their eyes also separated them from humans. The seeing orbs were blood red. Not shining, glowing color of red, but pure blood. They stared at Tsuzuki as they closed the door. The angel could count up to about six creatures.

Muraki smiled at the stunned grey winged angel. He wasn't stunned to see the creatures… after all, he was the one that had created them. Muraki lifted the amethyst eyes angel's chin to gaze into the beautiful orbs. "Do they scare you, Tsuzuki-san?" he asked sweetly as he ran his thumb along the angel's jaw.

Tsuzuki finally left the black demons with his eyes to look at the white clad man that stroked his chin. "No, they don't… not really… what are they?" he asked.

Muraki chuckled low and his eye looked at the angel adoringly. "You are truly clue less, ne, angel? Have you never heard about Slowaks? I thought that Tatsumi-san always informed his worker about the devil's powers"

The amethyst eyes grew large as they stared into the grey eye of Muraki. He couldn't believe that Muraki knew about Tatsumi. Who or what was Muraki? "Slowaks? Tatsumi? Wha!" Tsuzuki was really confused.

"Shhhhh, Tsuzuki-san. Let me explain all to you…" Muraki hushed and placed a white finger on Tsuzuki's lips to silence him.

"Slowaks comes from the world opposite of heaven: hell. They obey the devil and his loyal subjects without questioning. Ten years ago I met the devil in person. I promised him my loyalty in exchange for power. The devil granted my wish and now I can control his demons. I take the life force from angels that come to earth and give it to the devil himself…" He pointed to his hidden eye as he continued. "This eye is his gift to me sense I lots my real one in a accident"

"Wait a second! Banok told me that no angel has ever left the heavens except for me! How can they have come to earth without him noticing!" The angel wasn't sure if he should have interrupted Muraki's story, but he needed to know.

"Oh yes almost forgot that part. You are very observant, Tsuzuki-san. As you know, Tatsumi would never allow an angel to leave the heavens. It's to risky, as you have noticed. Some angels think that heavens are to still, to un-risky and they go out and seek for action. They probably were very adventurous in their life. Sense they can't leave the heavens thought the door, like you did, they jump any opportunity that crosses their path. That opportunity was me"

Tsuzuki was listening so carefully at what Muraki said that he didn't notice the Slowaks that was mumbling around him. He was never aware of the fact that they touched his wings and chuckled in their dark language. What Muraki told him he couldn't believe. "You couldn't have entered the heavens. I m the gate keeper! The only way into heaven is by the gate!" he shouted. He was scared. He was scared of the thought of this man walking around in heaven. If Muraki could get in, the dark powers should…. He shivered at the thought.

"No, I have never been in heaven. When I 'guide' an adventure-seeking angel to earth, I meditate. My spirit is the one that the angel in question meets. A spirit doesn't need to go through the gate, a spirit isn't dead… so it was quite easy to go to the heavens without walking through the gate. I searched for the angels that were looking for some action. I only told them about earth and the things that happen here. If the angel accepts to follow my spirit back here, their fault. As soon as the angel is within my grasp… you know the rest…"

"That doesn't explain how you know Tatsumi!"

"Oh I know your boss, Tsuzuki-san. Tatsumi and I have met before. He once met my spirit, but he was the first one to refuse my offer. That was too bad, he had such a delicious life force…" Muraki ended and he licked his upper lip as he could taste the life force of Tatsumi.

Tatsumi had looked for excitement? Tsuzuki couldn't believe his ears. Tatsumi, the book worm and workaholic… had been bored enough to consider going to earth? "How's that…?"

Muraki once again placed his finger on the pink lips of the amethyst eyed angel. "Hush… you ask too much. You truly are a curious one, ne, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki yanked his head free from Muraki's grip and growled lowly. "Are you going to take my life fore as well? Are you going to give it to the devil?"

Muraki blinked and then threw his head backwards gracefully and laughed. Not an 'I m a mad doctor' laugh, but a rather amused. He ran a hand through the soft chocolate colored hair as he smiled sweetly at Tsuzuki. "Heavens, NO! I wouldn't dream of killing you, Tsuzuki-san. You are too beautiful to die… No. I told you before: I m going to keep you as my own. And I must do whatever it takes of me to make sure that you don't escape me"

Tsuzuki was about to question the last sentence when he felt his wings being grabbed hard in clawed hands. He tried to look behind him, but the restrains forbid him to do so. When Muraki left him to walk off somewhere, Tsuzuki started to struggle hard. He twisted this way and that in an attempt to shake the hands of his angel trademark. He could count up to four hands and that meant that there were two Slowaks that held him by the wings. He started to yank on the wrist restrains only to have two Slowaks coming up to him and hold his hand still. The remaining two held the squirming body still.

Tsuzuki growled and shouted at the dark demons to let him go. He could feel their darkness as it seeped into his skin. He recoiled as he had been burned as the hands on his wrists touched his skin. The darkness was cold, yet blazing hot and it surrounded him like a fog. He was aware of Muraki as the man had approached the table with the cloth covering the top. When the grey haired man pulled the cloth out of the way, Tsuzuki couldn't contain the frightened gasp that made it way from his throat.

The table held on its top, knifes that was used in medical use only, needles and thread and some shots with different colours. Muraki pulled on a pair of white rubber gloves as he gazed at the angel from over his shoulder. "Don't be frightened, Tsuzuki-san. You'll heal quickly after this"

"After what! What are you going to do!" the angel shouted as he struggled harder against the darkness that held him still.

"I don't want you to run away so I'll take away your wings. Even if you manage to leave the mansion, you won't be available to return 'home'"

The amethyst eyed angel screamed at the demons as Muraki approached with one of the knifes that had been on the tabletop. Tsuzuki could only wail in fear as Muraki kneeled next to him. The white clad man lifted a hand and pressed at the place where Tsuzuki's wings made contact with his body. Nodding to himself, he lifted the knife and brought it up to touch the skin. As he pressed the blade into the skin of the angel, Tsuzuki screamed out in pain. Muraki never paused as the blade made its way through the king and flesh.

"I'll cut the wing of at the junction. That will hinder the wing to grow back but your skin will heal nicely"

Tsuzuki wasn't listening to the sick man. The pain was too great and he felt darkness tug at the edges of his consciousness. Tears of pain and despair ran down his cheeks as he could hear something crack behind him. The pain of Muraki's blade had taken away the feeling in his back, but he didn't have to feel it to know that Muraki had broken off his right wing. In the background he could hear a thud as the now dead wing hit the cement floor.

Tsuzuki wasn't conscious when his other wing was removed.

Muraki stood and took of the now bloody gloves. His eyes looked over the wounds that now had started to heal. He smiled as the unresponsive body as he ran his hand over the almost healed skin.

"I m never letting you go, Tsuzuki-san. Never"

xxxx

Gomen for a horrible chapter, but I have been busy. I had to take my bunnies to the vet today.


	4. The darkness that took the angel

Gomen for the late update! The chapter contains rape, so DON'T read if this disgusts you! I don't want flames for this chapter!

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter four: The darkness that took the angel

The thunder outside mansion rumbled as the rain fell. Many had taken cover or were in search of one, except for one person whose green were locked at the dark mansion. The green orbs burned with hate as they looked from one window to the next. Soon they fell on a black shadow that moved inside the great mansion. White teeth were bared at the sight and green eyes were narrowed.

"…..Muraki….."

xxxx

Tsuzuki awoke to find himself in the bed that he had noticed earlier. He moaned as he remembered what had happened the night before and he tugged at his wrist. He wasn't really surprised to find them bound over his head. He noted that it was the same chain that had held him restrained to the roof earlier. The silver chain wound like snakes around his wrist, reminding him of his lost freedom. He closed his eyes as he sighed. Why had he left the heavens?

He didn't know how long it was before the door opened. Tsuzuki turned to see who had entered the door and was met with the sight of Muraki, as the man closed the door behind him. the white clad man hung his coat on the door handle, not facing Tsuzuki.

Muraki smiled at seeing Tsuzuki awake. He didn't bother to lock the door behind him as he approached the bound, wingless angel on the bed. As he came closer, he peeled of his shirt and took it of. He sat down beside Tsuzuki, who was backing away from him, and placed his shirt on the foot end of the bed. He sat there, bare-chested, and only gazed over the exposed body before him. He smiled down at the scared angel as he reached out his hand and ran it through the chocolate hair. "Good evening, Tsuzuki-san. Slept well?" he asked sweetly.

Tsuzuki tried to shake Muraki's hand of him, but the chain didn't let him get far. He whined when the white clad man drew him back against his boy. Muraki wasn't war, his skin felt like ice against his. He gasped when the hand that was in his hair grabbed his neck and Muraki's lips were roughly pressed against his. His eyes grew large when he felt the cold lips move against his. He whined loudly as he twisted in an attempt to get loose.

Muraki was in heaven. No one that he had kissed before had felt this good. Tsuzuki was so warm against his body and it drove him insane, but he wanted to enjoy his new toy. He let the soft, bruised lips go as he panted. His grey eye opened as he looked into the face of the panting angel. He was so tempted to just ravish the body before when he saw the swollen lips and the heaving of the bare chest. He resettled himself so that he was lying alongside Tsuzuki. He smiled and kissed the warm neck that was exposed for him.

Tsuzuki groaned as the coldness of the man went further down and soon the mouth of Muraki was closed over one nipple. He gasped and arched high before he tried to pull away.

xxxx

The pair of green eyes scanned the dark corridor as the figure moved through the mansion. The figure knew the place inside out and had no problem to find shelter when Slowaks passed by.

A high pitched whine broke the silence in the dark mansion. The green eyes looked up and soon located the source of the noise. Moving quietly the person made its way down the darkest corridor until it came across a door. The figure slowly opened the door to have a look on the other side.

xxxx

"Please no… stop…" Tsuzuki whimpered as Muraki's cold hands rand over his skin, chilling him to the bone. Tears spilled down his cheek as cold lips travelled from his nipple, down his stomach and rested at his bellybutton.

Muraki smiled against the paling skin as he kissed the skin just above the small hole on the angel's stomach. He ran his hand along Tsuzuki's side to sooth the sobbing being under him. "Hush, Tsuzuki-san. Don't fight me… feel me, feel what I do to you…" he said and stuck out his pink tongue and lapped at the hole. "Relax"

Tsuzuki whined loudly at the feeling of the white clad man's tongue on his skin. He yanked hard on his restrains and felt his skin tear under the pressure. His face was pressed into the pillow as his breathing became heavier. "I don't want this… please stop… I beg… stop…" He turned his head and looked Muraki in the eyes. He hated the cold feeling they brought as they met his amethyst eyes. "Please…."

Muraki crawled back up and kissed the angel on the cheek. Pale hands made their way to the angel's tights and stroked them. The grey orb followed the path the tears made on the pale cheek and soon his lips followed. "Your begging only heightens my lust for you…" he whispered before he kissed Tsuzuki on the lips, his tongue snaking it's way between his lips.

Tsuzuki gasped when he felt the slick muscle enter his mouth. He tried to turn his head away, but Muraki's hand stopped him form moving it and he was forced to endure the intruding tongue. When Muraki's hand, the one that had stayed on his thigh, spread his legs apart, Tsuzuki started to fight. "NO!" he snapped sharply and tried to kick Muraki of him. The movement drained the little energy he had left, but he still tried.

"Stop resisting me, love. I don't want to hurt you"

"Don't! I know this will hurt! Please, NO!" Tsuzuki screamed and kicked out once again. When he prepared another kick, he could feel his power slip away. He knew that it was Muraki who as responsible for that. "Stop it…" he panted out weakly.

Muraki stopped draining the delicious energy from the panting being beneath him. He kissed Tsuzuki again and positioned himself before he pushed forwards into the amethyst eyed angel. He groaned as warmth surrounded him and he felt the angel arch under him. The pulsing in his member was almost painful as Tsuzuki tensed around him. "Ung… Tsuzuki-san…" he moaned and pushed a little more.

Tsuzuki had never felt this kind of pain, not even when Muraki had taken his wings. His breath hitched as his world stopped moving. He stared straight ahead, unseeing. It only lasted for a few seconds before a high pitched wail broke out from his throat. He screamed as Muraki moved and tears never seemed to stop spilling from his eyes. _'AH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH! STOP HIM! ANY ONE, HELP ME!' _he thought as he screamed. He pulled hard on his wrist, ignoring the feeling of flesh being ripped apart and blood flowing down his arms. It wasn't only the flesh in his wrists that was ripped. His lungs burned as much as the area that was abused by Muraki.

Seconds seemed like hours, as the grey haired man moved within the fallen angel. Muraki's grunts were the only sound in the room. Tsuzuki had stopped wailing. He just lay there, taking the abuse that Muraki was forcing upon him. His eyes were staring past Muraki's shoulder, focusing on the white ceiling.

THUMP

Muraki instantly stopped moving. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the door. The door wasn't closed. A sharp growl escaped him as he withdrew from the still angel under him. Muraki crawled of the bed and grabbed his pants. He growled as he drew them on. "I think I have a rat in my house… I'll be back shortly, Tsuzuki-san. Don't go anywhere" Muraki said calmly and bowed politely before he left the room while taking his shirt on.

xxxx

Green eyes grew as large as dinner plates at the sight of Muraki forcing himself on another man. The scream that came from the man froze the figure's heart. There was something about the man under Muraki, something the figure couldn't put his finger on.

When the young chocolate haired man had stopped screaming, the figure felt dizzy. The dark clad person fell back against the wall before slipping on the floor and falling. The loud thump that echoed through the corridor was the signal that the figure should get out of there. There was no way that Muraki would have missed something like that.

Almost as silently as the figure had came, it left.

xxxx

Tsuzuki had no idea what had just happened, but all of a sudden Muraki had stopped and left the room. He just lay there and gasped for air for a few minutes.

'_If I want to escape this torture, it must be now! I won't get another chance!' _he thought and turned his gaze to the chains above his head.

To the angel's big surprise the chains had slaked of, giving him room to move his wrist freely if he moved his body up a little. Tsuzuki started to wiggle his body up to give his wrist chains more slack. The moving hurt a lot and he had to stop a couple of times to rest. Soon, though, he was sitting against the bedpost and was untangling his wrists. As soon as the hateful chain fell against the wall, empty. Tsuzuki almost wept in joy as he planted his feet on the cold floor.

It took a few minutes before he could stand, but when he did, the pain in his backside was forgotten. The angel started to look for something to wear. He spotted the forgotten coat on the door handle. He hesitated a bit before he reached out and took the white coat in his hands. The fabric got stuck on the handle and Tsuzuki tugged a bit to get it loose. When the coat finally let the handle loose, the door swung open. The angel jumped back, afraid that Muraki would be on the other side, but no one was there.

"I will make it… I have to" he said to himself and swung the coat on his back. He tied it together in the front and strode through the open door.

He had gotten loose, but would his freedom last? Would Muraki notice him before he had gotten out from the mansion?

xxxx

Gomen for the late update and gomen for those who missed the warning in the beginning…


	5. Emerald eyes

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter five: Emerald eyes

Tsuzuki crept silently through the dark halls. He couldn't see if there were any Slowaks in the halls or not because of the darkness. He let his right hand follow the wall as he made his way forward. A few times he stopped and listened to any sounds that sounded suspicious.

"Where is the exit? I want to get out of here…" he whimpered as he stopped in a hall that split into two halls. Looking right he saw absolutely nothing, and to the left he saw a faint light. Feeling drawn to the light he slowly walked down the left hall. A cold breeze touched his skin and he drew Muraki's coat closer to his body. As he neared the door, a stinging feeling erupted in the scars that had been left after his wings had been removed. The pain got greater as he finally reached the open door. Just as he reached out for the doorknob, he heard a familiar voice.

"Found the intruder?"

Tsuzuki knew instantly that the voice belonged to Muraki. The pain in his back grew as he peeked into the room, making sure that no one saw him. He spotted the white clad devil by the large window. Just the sight of him made the angel feel cold.

Muraki was facing four Slowaks. They were on their knees in front of the grey haired man, their gazes held on the floor. Muraki didn't look happy, but still he didn't look right out furious. He turned away from the dark figures as he fetched a cigarette from his pocket. He frowned as he lit the tip of the cigarette. "Well?"

"No, sir, we haven't found the intruder. We'll continue to look for the intruder" one of the dark creatures spoke up.

Tsuzuki felt his spine ice as he heard the voice of the Slowak. They sounded so hollow and filled with darkness. Their words poured out of their mouths like pure darkness. The angel shook his head. He couldn't let the darkness that came from these creatures get to him. Forcing his gaze back up to the scene, he looked for a way to slip past them without get noticed. With both Muraki and the Slowaks in the room, the situation didn't look good.

Muraki took the cigarette from his mouth. He turned on his heel and for the first time he acutely yelled at the kneeling servants. "How did he slip in anyway! You were supposed to keep watch!"

'He? How does Muraki know that the intruder is a man?' Tsuzuki thought. He tried to figure it out when he heard foot steps coming his way. He looked up fast and saw Muraki heading his way.

"Find him and lock him up somewhere until I get the time to deal with the disturbing boy. I have business to attend to. I do not wish to be disturbed" Muraki said as he walked to the door. He stopped just in front of the door as he addressed his servants again. "Make sure he doesn't get away when you finally get a hold of him"

Tsuzuki was panicking inside. There were no place to hide and he didn't have the time to run back down the hall. Feeling defeat come down over him, the angel pressed his back against the wall. 'I tried… and failed…. Gomen, Watari, it looks like I m not coming home' he thought sadly. All he could do was to wait until Muraki opened the door and spotted him.

The door went up with a squeaking sound and the figure known as Muraki passed through the now open passage. Tsuzuki's heart stopped and he closed his eyes and waited for the moment when the white clad devil would notice him.

It never happened.

When the door swung open, Tsuzuki was hidden behind it. Muraki walked down the hallway with out noticing the angel that was pressed against the wall. Tsuzuki opened his eyes when he heard the foot steps fading. He just stood there for a minute, shaking in fright. He collected himself and tiptoed to the opening that Muraki hadn't closed. He peered into the now empty room. He tried to spot any Slowaks that hadn't left the room, but he didn't see anyone. Swallowing the lump that he had in his throat, he stepped into the big room.

The room was almost only one colour: red. The walls looked like they were painted with blood and the rug that was in the centre looked like a big pool of blood. Tsuzuki looked at the many paintings that hung on the walls. Many of them were of men and women in beautiful cloths on flower covered fields. It really surprised him that a angel killer would keep such beautiful paintings in such a bloody room.

"Wait a minute… isn't that…?"

On one of the paintings he spotted a person that he remembered. The boy on the painting had white hair and his eyes were a deep sea blue. He was dressed in a white, loose fitting suit. He looked like he smiled, but his eyes shone with despair and sadness. Tsuzuki knew the person on the painting. His name was Shiro. He had been missing in the heavens for a few months now. Tsuzuki had known Shiro through Watari. They had been lovers before the white haired angel had gone missing.

"And now I know where you went, Shiro. Gomen that you had to meet Muraki, you didn't deserved it. I'll revenge you somehow, my friend. I'll revenge you for both me and Watari" he spoke softly to the picture, thinking that Shiro could hear him. He bowed his head to the picture. He knew that the rest on the painting were angels or people that Muraki had slain. He would revenge their deaths. He swore on his soul that he would. When he looked up at the painting again, he saw a blond figure sitting amongst the flowers. This figure didn't have a face. Why didn't it have one and who was it supposed to look like?

"TSUZUKI"

The amethyst eyed angel gasped as he heard his name being roared. He darted to where he thought the exit was. Tsuzuki knew that Muraki had noticed that he wasn't where he had been left. He could hear foot steps echo through every corner of the house. He didn't know if any of them belonged to Muraki or not, but he was not going to stay and find out.

Two big doors appeared before him and he came to a sudden stop. The doors were made of heavy wood and were trimmed with gold. Tsuzuki grabbed one of the heavy handles and pulled. Nothing happened. He tried to push the door. Nothing still. He yanked on the handle a few times before he realised that the doors were going to remain shut. He started to look for an exit. He had to find a way out fast, or risk being captured by Muraki once again. he looked everywhere, but only the doors seemed to lead out.

tap tap

"Wha!" he wondered and turned to his left. On the other side of a great window, that covered almost a whole wall, were a person. Tsuzuki couldn't see the person clearly because of the darkness on the outside and the rain that still fell heavily.

The figure waved for him to come closer. The angel didn't know if he should trust the stranger, but the nearing sounds told him that he didn't have a choice. He ran for the window as the figure disappeared on the other side. As he got closer he saw that a part of the window was missing, like it had been cut out from the rest of the big glass structure. He heard door being opened just as he flung himself head first out through the small opening.

The wet ground didn't soften his fall as he hit it hard. He rolled a few times before the coat got stuck on a branch. Tsuzuki looked up and through the rain he saw that he had fallen in the bushed that surrounded the big mansion. He got up on his hands and knees and crawled blindly through the branches and twigs. He got scratched and dirty as he made his way forward.

When he finally saw the end of the bushes, he crawled faster. He just wanted out from the thorn wood. Just as he planed his hand on the wet grass and was about to get out, a pair of hands grabbed him. Tsuzuki was about to shout in surprise, but a small hand clamped down on his mouth and he was dragged back into the leaf work. He turned his head up to look at his captor and was met with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Be quiet, baka. Or they'll hear you" a soft voice whispered to him.

Tsuzuki relaxed in the warm grip. He didn't know why, by the somehow knew that he could trust this emerald eyed person.

xxxx

Gomen for not updating! I have worked on my other fanfics!

Shiro White (or castle)


	6. Hisoka Kurosaki

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten! Many say that I shouldn't let Muraki get Tsuzuki again and some says I should. One person asked me where I got the name 'Slowaks' from and honestly I don't really know…

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter six: Hisoka Kurosaki

The rain disturbed their vision, but still the two hiding persons could still se the black shapes moving through the night. Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes followed the creatures with his gaze as they moved about in the darkness. The person behind him had loosened his grip on Tsuzuki, but hadn't let go totally.

They both froze when the huge doors to the mansion opened suddenly. The white cloths of Muraki shone in the rain as he stood in the doorway. He scanned the yard with his grey eye before snapping his glare to one of the Slowaks that had followed him out. "Not only do you let that boy slip past you, but you let the angel get loose as well?" he asked calmly. His irritation over the situation was not hidden.

The Slowak didn't look to meet his master's glare. "We tried our best, sir. We searched everywhere for the intruder, just as you said" the creature of hell hissed.

"The boy escaped with my angel. Were you to busy searching for the boy, that the angel passed you by without you noticing it?" Muraki asked, his gaze once again roaming the darkness.

"You only gave us one order, sir: to search for the intruder" the Slowak said.

The white clad man narrowed his eye. Pure anger shone in his grey orb as he hissed out his next order. "You will find them and bring them to me. You will not rest until they are captured, it that clear?" He spoke with deadly calm and his demonic eye glowed with a pulsing red.

The Slowak nodded. The order was crystal clear. A order that was spoken by the master must be obeyed, and every Slowak knew that.

Tsuzuki didn't hear the conversation between Muraki and his servant, but he knew that it had to do with him and his saviour. He darted his gaze back and forth, looking for any shadows that meant threat. When the person behind him suddenly moved away, he looked behind him. In the darkness he could still make out the emerald eyes. The person grabbed his shoulder and tugged at it, wanting him to follow.

"Come on. We must get out of here. Muraki will not stop looking for us" the person's soft whisper told him.

Tsuzuki moved so he was on his hands and knees. He saw that the figure before him was moving away so Tsuzuki had to start crawling or risk loosing the sight of the person. The wet earth slid under him and he fell with a splat against the ground. He froze for a minute, thinking that someone had heard him. He focused on listening to any approaching sounds, but no one was heard. He snapped his gaze back to the person that crawled before him. Muraki's coat got caught on the branches and he had to stop to untangle them from the white fabric.

"What are you doing? Come on!" the figure whispered as Tsuzuki stopped. "We are almost out of here!"

"I m stuck…" Tsuzuki admitted as he tugged harder on the coat. He was thankful that the person came up beside him and helped him loose instead of just leaving him behind. They soon crawled into a brick wall. Tsuzuki almost whined in disappointment. "We can't get further"

The emerald eyes turned to him. "We have to climb over. Listen carefully, baka. We may risk the chance that we are being spotted by Muraki's servants, but they are slow, so don't think that everything is lost if they start chancing us. Run as fast as you can! I'll lead you to a safe place" the person explained to the angel. "Any questions?"

Tsuzuki thought before he looked up again. "Yes, what is your name? Why are you helping me?"

The person shook his head. "Many questions… Alright. My name is Hisoka Kurosaki. I m helping you because I need your help"

"With what?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka looked around for any Slowaks.

Hisoka sighed and turned his emerald eyes back to meet with the angel's amethyst ones. "We do not have the time to discuss that matter here. I'll tell you when we reach safety"

Tsuzuki frowned as he turned his gaze to the wet ground under his hands. "Why should I trust you? How do I know that you are nothing like Muraki!" he asked darkly. He wasn't sure if he should trust this boy, after all, Muraki had looked like an angel and look at Tsuzuki now. He had been robbed of his wings by a man that looked like a angel… "Tell me that before we move form this stop!"

Hisoka just looked at Tsuzuki. He didn't smile, but his eyes shone with something that Tsuzuki couldn't describe… was it sympathy? "You just have to trust me…" he whispered. "What's your name?"

"Tsuzuki" Tsuzuki somehow knew that Hisoka meant well. Those few words were filled with so much kindness that the angel couldn't even refuse the blond's help. "Lead the way…"

Hisoka smiled softly before frowning again. The man beside him had reeked with distrust, but suddenly he just trusted him? Hisoka knew that this man was nothing like the ones he had met before. Those amethyst eyes looked so much like… but they couldn't have a connection… could they? He shook his head. He needed to concentrate on the situation! He could ask the man later. Standing up on his knees he stuck his head out of the bush. He waited a few minutes, before he reached down and clamped a hand on one white clad shoulder. "When I say 'Now', climb the wall and run, ok?"

Tsuzuki swallowed before he nodded. "Ok"

Hisoka saw that the area was clear of Slowaks. He placed one hand on top of the brick wall and whispered "Now!"

The two males jumped out from the bush and grabbed onto the wall, using the thick branches to push their bodies up. The rain weighted them down, and that made their movements slower then they should be. They knew that they were spotted when screams and shouts erupted behind them.

"We are spotted! Hurry!" Hisoka shouted and he kneeled on top of the brick wall. He saw that Tsuzuki had a difficult time trying to climb the wall. He reached down and grabbed onto Tsuzuki's wrist and helped him up. "Hurry!"

Tsuzuki pushed once more with his feet, and with the help from Hisoka, he finally made his way over the wall. He landed on his bottom on the other side, and he rubbed it to calm the stinging. He had almost forgotten that Muraki had wounded him there…

Hisoka landed gracefully on his feet. He reached out a hand to the sitting man and shouted. "Come on, baka! We got to run!"

Tsuzuki grabbed the offered hand and heaved himself up to his feet. They darted of into the darkness as they heard the thuds of Slowaks hitting the ground.

The Slowaks didn't stand a chance against the fleeing figures, as they disappeared into the rainy night.

xxxx

Hisoka panted as he looked around the corner from the ally. He didn't see anyone following them and he sighed in relief. "We lost them" he informed the panting man beside him.

Tsuzuki could feel his legs shake from both fright and tiredness. He hadn't gotten that much rest in the couple of day that he had been on earth. The blackness that had taken him when Muraki had removed his wings hadn't rested his body one bit. All the energy that he should have gotten then had gone straight to his healing wound. He looked up at Hisoka as he panted. "Where are we going?"

Hisoka didn't turn from his position as he asked "Did you go freely to Muraki or were you forced? I'll answer your question depending on your answer"

Tsuzuki looked confused for a few moments, before he closed his eyes and sighed. "I did not go to him feely… he forced me into his home and… and…"

"I know what he did. I saw you. Look…" Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki as he smiled softly. "I m not disgusted over the fact that Muraki used you for his own sick pleasure. I helped you and now I ask you to help me in return… but first we must gain some rest, ne?" he said. "I don't really have a home, but I still got a place that has a roof over it. We will go there"

Tsuzuki nodded and pushed his body from the wall he had been resting against. He didn't care how Hisoka's place looked like, as long as he got some rest.

xxxx

"Is this your place?" Tsuzuki asked as they entered an old building. The building looked abandoned and very torn. He didn't mind that the building looked like it did, but he had expected Hisoka to live a bit fancier then this. He had seen that Hisoka were clad in new cloths, even though they were dirty and wet.

"Yes. Go to the room in the back, I'll fetch some dry cloths"

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka vanished into another room. The angel walked down the short hall to the room Hisoka had directed him to. When he opened the door, he was met with a comfty sight.

The room wasn't big, and the walls looked worn and colourless, but it had a nice big madras in the centre of it. The madras had a few nice soft pillows on it and a thick blanket covered the top. On a shelf he spotted some books and a few arks of papers. A few candles were placed on the floor beside the madras, probably used as a night lamp since the room lacked electricity.

Tsuzuki wandered to the madras and just looked at hit. He would like just to slip down in it and sleep, but he knew that he couldn't do so still wearing the filthy coat of Muraki.

"I m not sure if they fit, but here is a pair of boxers. they are a bit to big for me, as well as this shirt. I'll go change, I suggest that you do to. If you feel tired, go to sleep" Hisoka said and handed Tsuzuki a pair of blue boxers and a light grey shirt. "I have a few things to arrange before I come back" he said and left the room.

Tsuzuki watched him go, before he took on the offered cloths. The coat he threw in a corner. After trying to press most of the water from his hair, he slipped under the nice blanket. It didn't take long before he was asleep.

xxxx

Gomen for the late update! I didn't mention it being Hisoka who rescued Tsuzuki in the last chapter and my sister said that I should make up another person saving Tsuzuki just to be mean… but I think I like the idea of Hisoka saving Tsuzuki… don't you?


	7. Muraki’s dolls

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter seven: Muraki's dolls

"Wake up, baka! Its morning and we got some things to discuss"

"Go away, Watari… zzz… just five more minutes…" Tsuzuki mumbled as he threw the blanket over his head to block out the annoying light. Even half asleep he could feel the body sitting on the madras beside him tense.

"Watari? You know Watari…?"

Tsuzuki sighed, sat up slowly and yawed. He had never felt so well rested before. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he looked to his side. He smiled widely as he spotted Hisoka. "Ohayo, Hisoka-kun! Did you sleep well?" he asked sweetly.

Hisoka didn't smile back as he starred at Tsuzuki with wide eyes. He moved closer to the amethyst eyed angel and frowned. "You know Watari? Watari Yutaka?" he asked again. His emerald eyes bore into the amethyst ones, demanding an answer.

Tsuzuki was startled by the question. How did this boy know about Watari? Could he be on Muraki's side, after all, Muraki knew about Tatsumi. "Y-yeah… I know about him. He's my best friend… how do you know about him? Ne?" he asked. He really wanted to know how Hisoka knew about his friend.

Hisoka sighed and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs close tom himself. He started ahead of him, not facing Tsuzuki. "I know about Watari… through his lover Shiro…"

"Shiro! You have met Shiro? Then… you must know about what he really was…" Tsuzuki said and gazed sadly at Hisoka. If Hisoka had met Shiro, the blond boy must know about the angels. Not even Hisoka could have missed the almost white wings that had adored the blue eyed angel's back.

Hisoka buried his face in his knees. "I told you that the only reason I saved you was because I needed your help… that wasn't really the truth. When I saw you the first time, when Muraki used you, I saw your eyes"

"My eyes?" Tsuzuki asked. What was so special about his eyes? Sure had noticed that humans that had come to the heavens never had amethyst eyes or something like that, but still.

Hisoka lifted his face just enough so he could look at Tsuzuki. "Your eyes remind me of Shiro. You and Shiro both have the same strange eye colour, even though you have amethyst ones instead of heaven blue…" he finished and lowered his face back to rest on his knees.

Tsuzuki crept closer to the blond boy until he sat just beside him. The angel placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Tell me about him… how did he die?" He really wanted to know. Watari had been devastated ever since he had vanished from the heavens. He had acted cheerful but deep inside, Tsuzuki knew, that he was breaking down in grief. 'I know that Tatsumi likes Watari… if only he has the courage to tell him, maybe Watari and he could…'

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki before he turned his gaze to the wall. He took a deep breath. "I saved Shiro from Muraki as I did with you last night… but we didn't get away… we got caught by his servants on the way out…"

xxxx

Flash back

xxxx

Shiro stopped suddenly, making Hisoka bump into him. "We're trapped!" he shouted as several dark shaped surrounded them. "What shall we do?" he asked the other blond as he backed away from the reaching hands.

Hisoka looked for a way past the creatures. He didn't want to admit it, but the situation looked bad. He had never thought that he would end up captured for trying to save a boy that he had heard screaming from the streets. When he had sneaked into the mansion, he had expected that he could take the poor boy out without trouble, but now they were surrounded by creatures that were nonhuman.

The blond boys backed the same way that they had come, not knowing what was behind them. Their eyes were stuck on the dark creatures, as they followed them with their blood red eyes. The demons suddenly stilled, confusing the two scared boys. They were not prepared when a hand fell on their shoulders and a warm breath touched their ears. Hisoka turned his head a bit and saw a metallic haired man leaning over their shoulders, breathing into their ears.. "Thought that you could escape, ne? You and I have unfinished business," he rubbed Shiro's shoulder as he smiled. He turned one visible grey eye to look at the emerald eyed boy on his other side. "And you have to be punished for trying to steal my property"

Hisoka twisted loose from the man and glared at him. He noted that Shiro was frozen in fright and didn't make a move to try to get away. Hisoka turned his glare back to the white clad man and put up his fist, ready to fight if necessary. "No person can be another ones property! You can't own another person's life!" he shouted.

The white clad man chuckled and adjusted his thin framed glasses. "My, my, aren't dense, boy? This young lad is mine, I have taken him to this world myself" he said and embraced the still boy that was still in his grasp. He smiled and motioned to the creatures behind Hisoka. "Where are my manners? I m Muraki Kazutaka, and you are?"

Hisoka could feel his blood boil. "Hisoka Kurosaki, but that has nothing to do with the fact that you are abusing a teenage boy! Everyone has heard his screams for days! What kind of father are you!" he hissed.

Muraki looked surprised before he chuckled even louder, making the blond in his arms shake in fright. Muraki looked at Hisoka, his eye filled with laughter. "Father? Heavens no. I m not this boy's father"

Hisoka stood still as he was grabbed by the demons, knowing that fighting wouldn't help. He stared at Shiro and Muraki. He was confused beyond words. "But you said that you brought him to this world!" he said as he was pushed closer to Muraki. "What were meaning by that!"

Muraki tilted his head as he shook his head. "That is too complicated for you. What I meant by bringing him to this world, stays between me and Shiro here… right?" he asked and looked down at the blue eyed boy.

Shiro stared at Hisoka, to afraid to speak. His sky blue eyes were filled with despair and fright. He didn't fight Muraki, as the white clad man dragged him of in the same direction the boys had fled from. 

Muraki led the group to a narrow hall. They wandered the hall for a short while before arriving to a door in the end of the hall. The door itself didn't look stranger then an ordinary door, but the décor around it looked like old letters that none could read. Muraki opened the room and the otherwise dark hallway was filled with light.

Hisoka flinched at the sudden light show. When his eyes had adjusted themselves to the light, he opened them. The room he saw was stunning, beautiful even. The room was HUGE! Painted in plain white it reflected the light, making the light almost unbearable. Hisoka noticed that one of the walls had been painted to resemble a flower field. A chair stood in front of the wall and a few meters away stood an easel with a big unfinished painting resting on it. At the far wall hung tons of small pictures, every one framed and decorated with a nametag. He couldn't see any of the names or se their faces, but he got a feeling that none of the persons on the pictures were smiling.

Muraki pushed Shiro forwards the chair. When the blond hesitated, he rested his hand on his shoulder again. "You know what I want you to do, and it would be wise to not disappoint me" he turned to the Slowaks that held the stunned Hisoka. "Bind him and leave him by the wall. He shall see what I have been doing for the last couple of days. After that, I'll punish him for entering my home with out a proper invitation" he looked back to the blue eyed boy. "Do as I say or your new little friend will join you on the painting"

Shiro darted his gaze between Muraki and Hisoka before he sighed. "I'll do as you say, I'll even stop struggling…just don't hurt him" he said, no louder then a whisperer. He turned to the lone chair that stood in front of the painted wall and slowly made his way over to it. He sat down in it just as Hisoka's hands were tied behind his back. 

Muraki made sure that Hisoka was properly bound before he walked over to the easel and checked every paintbrush and colour. After have poked through the many tubes, he frowned. Straightening his back, he turned to face the blue eyed boy that had cast his gaze to the floor in defeat. "I must get more blue colour, I m out of it. I hope that you don't back out on your word, young one. I trust that you don't try to escape while I m absent" he said, his grey orb stuck on the broken boy.

"I won't try to escape, Mr. Kazutaka" Shiro said, never raising his gaze. "I won't move from this spot as long as you promise that Hisoka won't be harmed"

Muraki nodded and swiftly left the room, leaving some Slowaks to guard the door, just in case.

Hisoka made sure that Muraki had really gone before he started to struggle in his bounds. "Now, Shiro! Untie me so we can get out from here!" he said as he felt the rope dig into his wrists.

Shiro shook his head. "No, I can't. If I do that, Muraki will kill you…"

"He will kill me anyway! No matter what you do, I m doomed for ever entering here! Please, Shiro… don't give up…"

"Gomen, Hisoka… but even if I escaped I could never return home. I want to ask you a favour if you make it out from here…"

Hisoka felt tears in his eyes. He hand never seen a person so broken, so… ready to die. He hung his head as he drew a shaky breath. "What?"

Shiro turned his sky blue eyes to look at Hisoka. His eyes shone as the light reflected from them. "If you make it out from here… if you ever meet a man named Watari Yutaka… tel him… that I love him still…" he said as tears streamed down his face. "I never got the chance to say 'good bye'..." he ended with a sob, letting the tears fall freely.

Hisoka was about to shout at the crying boy, tell him that they would make it out together, when Muraki re-entered the room. He looked at the two blonds before sitting down before the easel. He picked up a fine brush and dipped it into the blue colour he had gotten. "Look up, boy, let me se your eyes"

For a while Muraki painted. He directed Shiro how he wanted him to sit, look or turn his head. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. Hisoka had long stopped looking at the scene. A soft click told him that the white clad man had set the brush down. Hisoka looked up to see Muraki stand and walk over to Shiro. He grasped the blue eyed boy's chin in his slim hand and made him look into his grey eye.

"You have done well, boy. Your beauty is forever captured on my painting… but you know what will come now…" he said and leaned over the now terrified boy. His demonic right eye started to glow as they were surrounded by a white smoke.

Hisoka struggled hard against the ropes. He stared at the scene that was displayed before his eyes. Muraki was hurting Shiro, and hurting him bad. He almost screamed as much as Shiro did. "MURAKI! LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU ARE KILLING HIM!"

Muraki only chuckled, his voice almost hard to hear over Shiro's screams. "That's the point, boy. I m giving his soul to my master! I M HANDING THE DEVIL ANOTHER SOUL!" he raised his voice. With another scream, Shiro became silent and Muraki released the boy's shoulders. He straitened his back and adjusted his glasses that had slid down his pale nose. "I handed the devil a nice soul…"

Hisoka just sat there. His emerald eyes stared at the boy that had slumped down to the floor. He saw that Shiro wasn't breathing, he was dead. The sky blue eyes were now dull and lifeless as they looked at him. Hisoka had to turn his eyes away from the nasty scene. He couldn't bear to look at the lifeless body of his friend. 'I'll kill him for this! I swear to God! I'll kill him as he killed Shiro!' he promised himself. He never turned to look as Slowaks came into the room. He heard Muraki order something and he knew that they were dragging of with the body.

"Scared, boy?"

Hisoka turned and saw that Muraki was standing over him. He jerked when the white clad killer grabbed his hair.

"You should have thought of the fact that you would not make out of here alive. You will make a beautiful painting… my doll"

xxxx

End Flash back

xxxx

"… Muraki… used me like you last night. I managed to get away when he forgot to tie me when painting. I went back there to find a way to get revenge"

Tsuzuki swallowed. He had never thought that even Muraki could be so cruel. After all, Hisoka was only a BOY! "You went back? Why?"

Hisoka shrugged. "I told you, to find a way to get revenge on him. I have seen Muraki with other people in his bed. I thought that they were forced to sleep with him, like you and me… but they betrayed me when I 'saved' them. They gave me to Muraki… there for I don't help anyone anymore. I m afraid to be betrayed…" Hisoka finished.

Tsuzuki looked at the sobbing boy. "Yet you saved me… believe me, Hisoka, I won't give you to Muraki. I promise that I'll help you. I want to revenge Shiro as well! Let's work together!" he smiled and reached out with his hand. "Team?"

Hisoka looked up from his folded arms. His emerald eyes gazed at the hand that Tsuzuki had stuck out. The blond smiled and wiped his tears away, before he grabbed the offered hand.

"Team"

xxxx

Gomen for making Hisoka so OOC, but I kind of like the idea of a little softer Hisoka then in the tv series!


	8. My first walk on earth…

I have started to make what you all have been waiting for! I have started on the T X H relationship! I have promised a lemon to some people, but that will come in future chapters.

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter eight: My first walk on earth…

A grey eye glared at the passing people. It scanned the area for any signs of an amethyst eyed angel and a blond doll. Muraki wasn't happy, but he didn't let it show. When the Slowaks had failed to capture his angel, he had ordered them to continue the whole night.

Sighing he picked up the up of tea that he had ordered and sipped the sweet liquid. _'You aren't getting away, Tsuzuki-san. Neither of you will escape me. The boy will learn to respect his elders'_

xxxx

After searching for a couple of minutes, Hisoka returned to the bedroom. He threw a white shirt, a pair of black pants and a black ankle coat at the man that was still sitting on it. "I found this among the boxes in the back. They should be about your size. I don't know whose cloths it was before, but they are clean"

Tsuzuki nodded and held up the shirt in front of him. He laid it down and pealed of the one he had borrowed for the night. Still struggling with the shirt, he suddenly asked "What are we doing today? We aren't going back there, are we?"

"No, we aren't. Finish dressing and come to the kitchen, I'll tell you the plans for today" Hisoka said and left the room.

Tsuzuki buttoned the white shirt and went for the black pants. "Hisoka should lighten up a little. Being all moody won't help him" he said to himself, balancing on one leg as he put his other one in the pant leg.

After getting dressed, he left the bedroom in search for the kitchen. Hisoka should have given him directions, he didn't have a cue where the kitchen was. After a few minutes of muttering and opening doors, he finally located Hisoka who sat by a table. "Gomen, but I couldn't find my way" Tsuzuki apologised and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hisoka waved of the excuse and motioned for the older man to sit. "Is ok, I had troubles to when I moved in"

Tsuzuki laughed and looked at the food that sat on the table before him. There was tea and lots of bread. A package of milk stood there as well and on the side was cucumber, tomatoes, cheese, ham and lots of other stuff. He had never seen anything that looked so good before. In heaven they got lots of fresh fruits and water and such, but after eating the same stuff for over 26 years, you get a bit tired of it. Turning his big amethyst eyes to the blond that was nibbling a sandwich, he couldn't help but wonder "Where did you get all this? You don't look like you have a lot of money" Suddenly he was glad that Watari had told him about human behaviours, otherwise he would never have known that you have to buy to gain things. In heaven, you just asked for something and you got it.

Hisoka sighed and placed the bread on the table and picked up a glass of milk. "Before I met Muraki, I lived with my parents. Even though they ignored me, they gave me money so that I wouldn't be in their way. I have enough to live on and I got a part time job at café. If you are worried about me becoming poor just because I m taking care of you, don't be" He mumbled and drank his milk. He put the glass down as he looked at Tsuzuki. "We are going shopping today"

"Shopping? For what?" the chocolate haired man asked as he popped a piece of cucumber in his mouth.

Hisoka finished his sandwich and pointed at the man opposite of him. "You need cloths. You can't walk around in the same cloths day in and day out. I know that you can't go back home because Muraki probably knows were you lived before, so that's not safe… and besides, you promised to help me so you are staying with me" he said as a matter of fact. He picked up the dirty glass and stood. He left the glass on the old counter and turned to Tsuzuki once more. "I'll try to find you something to wear on your feet. Come when you are finished"

Tsuzuki nodded and soon he was finished with his tea. He stood and looked at the remaining food that they hadn't eaten. He wondered if he should just let it stay there… Hisoka didn't seem to have a refrigerator. Tsuzuki looked to the door where Hisoka had exited through and back to the leftovers. Deciding that he didn't know what to do, he left the kitchen.

As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder about Hisoka. He felt sad for the blond when he thought over the boy's past. Tsuzuki never had parents, since they vanished when he was newborn. He had been raised by a nice couple that knew his parents well. The angel couldn't understand how parents could tell their child that they don't love you. It seemed so impossible for Tsuzuki. To understand that fact. '_Maybe that's the reason he wants me to stay with him… he feels lonely'_ he thought.

"Tsuzuki? Are you done?"

Tsuzuki looked up when he heard Hisoka shout from another part of the house. "Yeah, I m done! Where are you?" he shouted, hoping that Hisoka would answer him.

"I m by the front door" Hisoka replied. He had managed to find a nice pair of shoes for his new roommate. He just hoped that they would fit. His emerald eyes looked up and spotted the chocolate haired man walking forwards him. _'He really looks nice in those cloths. When he's clad in black instead of Muraki's white coat, he's really… OMG! What are I m thinking!'_ Hisoka shook his head and slapped himself mentally. He could find his roommate hot, could he? "See if they fit" he said and pointed to the shoes that he had found.

Tsuzuki saw the pinkish blush that spread over the bridge of Hisoka's nose. '_Awww. He really looks cute like that_!' he thought smiling. "Thanks, Soka, what would I have done without you?" he asked as he pulled on the shoes. They were about a half inch to big for him, but otherwise they fit. "They are ok" he said when he had pulled on the second shoe.

"'Soka'?" Hisoka asked and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call me that?"

"I just thought that your name is so long to pronounce so I thought of a nick name. Soka!" Tsuzuki beamed as he stood, brushing of the dust from his bottom. "Shall we go?"

Hisoka shook his head and muttered 'baka' before opening the door.

xxxx

Tsuzuki was speechless. When they had arrived to the central of the small tow that he had landed in, the world had burst into colour. The sun shone on the many forms that were ether laughing or speaking with each other. Most of them were smiling and children ran past them, chasing each other in the summer heat. Everyone wore colourful cloths and hats and the air was filled with wonderful smells of fresh baked bread.

Tsuzuki darted his gaze everywhere. This was totally different from the first time he had opened his eyes on earth. Instead of grey and dull, the world shone and the town lived. He turned to Hisoka, who didn't look too impressed about the life around him. "This place is wonderful! I have never seen so many colours in my entire life!"

"Hn, where have you been that hasn't seen this before? Are you even from this town?" Hisoka said and waved his way through the crowd. He held the amethyst eyed man's hand so that they wouldn't loose each other in the mass of people. The last thing he needed was for Tsuzuki to get lost and get caught by Muraki again.

Tsuzuki had to step to the side to avoid bumping into some kids that ran past his legs. He had heard Hisoka's question, but he wasn't to sure that he should tell Hisoka where he had come from. He didn't want to lie to the blond, Hisoka had heard enough lies for a lifetime, but this place wasn't exactly the perfect place to tell him the truth. 'I'll tell him later. I think I trust him enough to let him know the truth' he thought. What to tell Hisoka now? "I was visiting this town when I met Muraki!" he said. Hey, he wasn't lying, not really.

They walked in silence and a few minutes later they arrived to a store. Tsuzuki looked into the shopping window and saw dolls that were dressed in fine cloths and posed to the people outside. He almost forgot to enter until Hisoka shouted for him. He stumbled through the glass doors and was stunned by all the cloths that filled the store. He looked around and soon spotted Hisoka who was speaking with a man who seemed to work at the shop.

"So you're interested in some cloths, sir?" the man asked the blond.

Hisoka shook his head and looked up, his hands to his sides. "I m not the one looking for cloths, he is" Hisoka said and pointed to Tsuzuki, who had finally caught up with the blond.

The assistant gave Tsuzuki a once over and grabbed his hand. "I know just the thing for you, sir. Please follow me"

Tsuzuki looked back as he was dragged of by the man. He saw that Hisoka waved for him to go. Sighing, the angel followed the man.

xxxx

Hisoka grumbled and looked at his watch. "Where is he? How long does it take to find some cloths? He has been gone for half an hour!"

"Soka! There you are!" Tsuzuki said and stepped up to the sulking blond. "Gomen that I took to long, but he had to show me everything" he said and laughed. "I tried to get away, but he didn't let me…"

Hisoka looked up at the man before him and lost his breath.

Tsuzuki was clad in a black suit, one that looked like the one he had gotten from Hisoka but newer. The shirt he wore was snow-white and a loose black tie hung around his neck. The black cloth made his amethyst eyes shine and the white fabric reflected in the man's eyes. "You look great" Hisoka said. Walking around Tsuzuki once, he nodded. "I'll go pay for those cloths. Stay here while I m gone. After I have paid, I need to go to my part time job. I guess that you'll come with me" he said and searched his coast for his wallet.

Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to be a burden for the blond, but he didn't want to be alone ether. Smiling he nodded. "I guess so. I'll wait for you here!"

Hisoka gave a quick nod and left Tsuzuki to pay for the cloths.

xxxx

Walking the streets of the city had always cheered him up, but now he just felt angry. Somewhere in the same city that he was walking around in now, hid the angel he wanted so much. A grey orb narrowed. The boy would pay with his life for staling something that rightfully belonged to the white clad man.

If Muraki had looked through the window to the clothe store, he would have spotted the man he was hunting. But he didn't…

xxxx

There, another chapter done. In the next chapter, there will be T X H shonen-Ai, promise!


	9. Hisoka’s parttime job

Gomen for not updating, but my account on was deleted and I must repost every chapter on every story I have posted there! It's over 56 chapters! Gomen for the late update, but I have been ill and internet broke down again…. that's the bad part with living in Sweden!

Thanks a lot all of you that have reviewed this story. I just want to cry... Sniff

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Xxxx

Chapter nine: Hisoka's part-time job

"Where are we going again?" asked Tsuzuki as they once again waved their way through the crowds. He and Hisoka had left the cloths shop after the blond had paid for the cloths that Tsuzuki now wore.

Hisoka sighed loudly and threw Tsuzuki a glaze over his shoulder. "I told you before: we are going to my part time job. It's not far from here, but make sure that you don't get lost in this mess" he said loudly so that the amethyst eyed man would hear him.

Tsuzuki smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I remember now, sorry for asking" he said and avoided yet another man who almost bumped into him.

The blond smiled back. "It's ok. Here we are" he said and came to a stop.

Tsuzuki stopped beside Hisoka and looked at the building before him. The wingless angle looked at the cutest little café he had ever seen. Just outside of the green door with the letters 'Tany's café' spelled in yellow on it, stood three sets of tables and chairs with laughing couples. The smell from the small café tickled the angel's nose and his mouth watered at the thought of the sweets that gave that wonderful smell.

Hisoka noticed Tsuzuki's gaze and laughed for himself. "Let me guess, you have never been to this type of café haven't you?" he asked with a smile.

Tsuzuki shook his head when he heard the emerald eyed boy address him. He looked at the blond and blushed. "No, I haven't… you that's weird?" he asked shyly and dropped his gaze to the sidewalk. Hisoka must think that he is really a freak for not seeing a café before. He had heard about them from Watari and knew that this was just like one of those he had described so carefully.

Hisoka frowned and lifted the older man's chin to look into the amethyst eyes. "It's not weird, Tsuzuki. I have known a few people who have never seen a café before. I was one of them before I met Muraki. After I escaped I searched for a job to make money. I came across this place and now I know everything about cafés. Don't be ashamed, ok? Let's go in, I m late as it is" Hisoka said and grabbed Tsuzuki's hand and dragged him to the door of the little café.

The amethyst eyed angel sighed in relief. Hisoka didn't think of him as a freak. Tsuzuki was wondering over a thing that bothered him so much. Had Hisoka's parents been so mean to him that he had never been to the city before he was taken by Muraki? The angel couldn't believe the cruelty of some people. _'I promise, Hisoka, you'll never be hurt like that by me. I'll help you even after we bring Muraki down'_ he thought.

They entered the café and the scent of sweets and pastry grew stronger. The shop was filled with talking people buying the delicious looking bakery and laughing at jokes that their friends told them. Tsuzuki looked in every direction, trying to catch all there was to see. He blindly followed Hisoka who headed to the back of the shop.

The little blond stopped by a doorway that was hidden with a white sheet. He turned to the amethyst eyed man behind him. "I'll tell him that I m here. Wait for me, ok? I'll ask him if I can leave early today" he told him and pushed the sheet out of his way and disappeared behind it.

"Ok, Soka" Tsuzuki said even if he wasn't sure if Hisoka had heard him. He waited as he had been told and after a few minutes an old lady passed by him. Smiled and gave him a pastry with whipped cream and said: take this. Tsuzuki smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Why are you giving it to me? Shouldn't you keep what you buy?" he asked politely.

The old lady shook her head and continued smiling. "Take this. I give it to you just because you are the cutest thing I have ever seen" she said and placed the pastry in his hand. "The way you look after your little brother is so heart warming. I hope to see you around" she finished and left a blushing Tsuzuki by the sheet covered doorway.

"Cute, ne? She's so sweet giving me sweets" he said to himself and quickly ate the irresistible whipped cream pastry. He looked at the sheet as he licked cream from his thumb and forefinger. He could see Hisoka's silhouette through the thin fabric, and soon another one approached the blond. The man's shadow was larger the Hisoka, even Tsuzuki. The angel could hear a mumbled conversation between the two, before the newcomer raised a hand and smacked Hisoka hard across the cheek. Tsuzuki's eyes widened at the sight and he burst into the backroom with out asking for permission. "What is going on here!" he asked asn looked at Hisoka.

Hisoka's head was facing from him. The blond's shoulders were shaking slightly, but it showed that he tried to hide it. Hisoka was crying. "I-it's alright, Tsuzuki. Please wait outside…" he whispered low, never facing the chocolate haired man.

Tsuzuki stared at the blond. Leave him with a man who just backhanded him? Frowning angrily, he glared at the man that had hurted his friend.

The man was tall and muscular. His head was adored with greasy, dark brown hair and his eyes were pitch-black. He wore a white apron and his green shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Who's this, brat? Your brother?" he grunted as he stepped up to Tsuzuki. He bent over so that he was nose to nose with the amethyst eyed intruder. "Ya know, you are cute for an adult"

Tsuzuki's nose caught the smell of sweat from the giant and wrinkled his nose. "Blech… disgusting. Get out of my face! You have no right to hurt Hisoka just because he's late! If you want to blame someone, blame me! Hisoka is just a kid!" he snapped, baring his teeth. His eyes sparkled with hatred for the child abuser.

The man straightened and slicked back his greasy hair. He didn't seem to notice the threat in Tsuzuki's statement and he grinned down at the smaller man. "The name is Tany and I m the owner of this rat hole. As for hurting the brat, he's used to it. This ain't the first time he has gotten a beating… but this time might be his last… that will say, if you agree on a trade…" he said and looked at his fingernails.

"What do you mean?" the angel growled. He didn't like this one bit.

Tany bent over once again and pushed Tsuzuki against the wall. "I'll stop beating the kid if you sped one night with me" he whispered close to the angel's ear and stuck his tongue out and licked Tsuzuki's earlobe.

The amethyst eyed man saw read. In the background he could hear could hear Hisoka's horrified gasp but otherwise his hearing was filled with a buzzing sound. How dared this man even suggest such a thing! This man was no better then Muraki. He tried to turn his head away from Tany's face, but he was held hard. Tany lowered his mouth to Tsuzuki's, and all the angel could think of was: why? Why was he always the one every horny man jumped on? Why was he on earth instead of sitting in his home in heaven and drinking tea with Watari? Why was he paralyzed?

"Tsuzuki NO!" Hisoka shouted when he saw his boss about to kiss his friend. The emerald eyed boy was horrified. This couldn't be happening! Tsuzuki had meant well and now he was being molested by his own stinking boss? NO! He wouldn't let that happen! Rushing forward, he banged both of his fists into Tany's back. "Let him go, bastard!" he shouted, not caring if anyone heard him from the outside.

Tany growled loudly and twisted quickly, backhanding Hisoka again. He watched as the boy lost his balance and smacked his head against the counter. The boy slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Good riddens! Now, where was I?" he asked himself and turned around o molest the beautiful man behind him…

… only to meet a handful of hard knuckles.

Tsuzuki panted hard as he watched the big bully fall to the floor, his jaw bruised and a few teeth knocked out. it took Tsuzuki a minute before he felt the pain in his hand after the blow. "Ite…" he whined and rubbed his bloody hand. "Must have cut my knuckles on his teeth… no matter. I need to get Hisoka back home…" he said to himself and went over to his unresponsive friend. "Let's head back… Soka"

xxxx

It took Tsuzuki about an hour before he finally lay Hisoka down on the bed in Hisoka's home. They would have arrived earlier if he hadn't been stopped by questioning costumers. He had told them everything except for the molesting part. After he had managed to leave the café, a man had noticed Hisoka's bleeding wound on his head. The man had proved to be a doctor that had bandaged his head and insisted that Tsuzuki should bring the boy to a hospital. But Tsuzuki hadn't done that. He knew somehow that the blond wouldn't be to happy with being in such a place where Muraki could find him.

The amethyst eyed angel sat by Hisoka's side and pushed a few strands from the sleeping face. "I m sorry that I couldn't protect you, Soka… please forgive me…" he said and laid down beside the unconscious body. He warped an arm around the boy's waist and held him close. With a soft kiss on the forehead, Tsuzuki settled down and let sleep overtake him.

xxxx

In the mansion sat Muraki. He wasn't happy at the lousy progress that the Slowaks had presented him. He wanted the couple found and brought to him…

'_Tsuzuki-san… I can feel that your little boy is weakened. It's only a matter of time before I have you in my arms again, little angel. When I finally have you here, I'll make the most beautiful painting you have ever seen… and you are the motive that will make that painting…'_

xxxx

Gomen for the bad chapter! I have been ill and haven't gotten the time to write and with that, I have lost the plot I had thought out! I'll try harder the next time, promise!


	10. I m dirty, how can you love me?

I m thankful that some one likes my work! deleted my fic and I had almost 31 reviews that time! I still have them on my mail, but it's still sad that they deleted it in the first place…

Warning for this chap: SAP! Major sap! Shonen-Ai! Huge Shonen-Ai!

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Xxxx

Chapter ten: I m dirty, how can you love me?

Blood red eyes looked upon the old building that belonged to the blond they were hunting. A low conversation broke out between the three black shapes before two of them vanished into the darkness.

The last one watched them go before crawling closer to the slightly open window. The blood red eyes looked over the edge and saw the two sleeping forms under the thin blanket.

"Master will be pleased…." The shape hissed.

xxxx

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi!"

The angel leader almost fell out from his chair when the blond tornado, known as Watari, burst into his room. He sighed and started to pick up the papers that he had dropped in fright. "What is it, Watari? What can be so urgent that you felt the need to scare me to death?" he asked from under the desk. Watari was known to overreact over the smallest thing, so this visit wasn't a surprise. Maybe the blond scientist had found a cure for stupidity?

Watari was panting fast as he bent over the desk so that he could see Tatsumi's back. "I-I can't find Tsuzuki! H-he didn't show up for his pass… something is wrong, I know it!" he said, almost at the brick of hysteria.

Tatsumi banged his head against the desk as he stood up. Rubbing his aching head, he looked at the golden eyed man. "Calm down, Watari-san. Tsuzuki has been gone before and nothing has happened then. He'll show up within a few hours, for his own sake" he ended and looked on his and to see if he bled.

Watari shook his head and banged his fist into the desk. "I know that he's in trouble! He always tells me when he is planning to go away, Tatsumi! This time is like…. Like…" he ended in sobs. Tears started to flow from his golden eyes as he sobbed hard. "Like… when Shiro left me…."

Tatsumi looked at the blond. _'I forgot about that… poor Watari-san. I can't even think myself in his position. I wish I could heal your wounds, Watari, but you are the one that must let me. I-I.. love you, Watari… sigh, I wish I had the guts to tell you'_ The leader thought and walked round the desk. He drew the sobbing scientist into his arms and leant him the comfort he needed so much. "I promise that we'll find him. I promise, Watari…"

xxxx

Hisoka groaned as he opened his eyes, but he shut them tightly afterwards. His head pounded with pain and he felt dizzy. "Unn… feels like I have been drinking, but I can't remember doing it…" he moaned and placed a hand over his eyes.

"A boy in your age shouldn't even consider trying drinks, Soka. It's bad for you" a soft, tired voice spoke up beside him.

Hisoka removed his hand and turned his head that rested on his soft pillow. His emerald eyes were greeted with the deep amethyst ones of his newfound partner. The other man smiled and whispered a 'hi', amethyst eyes fogged with sleep. "Tsuzuki…. What happened?" the boy asked and turned to lie on his side. His head pounded in protest as he moved, but soon he lay facing Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki smiled at the blond. 'He's cute like this… what am I thinking! Hisoka was abused not only by Muraki, but by his own boss and I think he's cute! I m not that way… am I? Does that really matter… I guess not' he thought and readjusted his lying position so that he was resting his head on his arm. "Are you ok, Soka? You have slept for a while, I was worried" he said, no higher then a whisper as he was afraid to awaken anyone else.

Hisoka closed his eyes. "I m fine, don't worry. Why did you do it?" he asked, feeling the tears press against his eyelids, demanding to get out.

Tsuzuki frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked softly and placed his free hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Why did you save me?" the blond asked and opened his emerald eyes, heavy tears falling freely. "Why?"

Tsuzuki raised himself up to his elbows and dragged Hisoka into his embrace. "Why shouldn't I? You are my only friend, I can't let you get hurt… but I guess that that is a bit too late, ne? Do never ask me why, Hisoka, I just do…"

Hisoka pushed himself back, but not out from the warm embrace. He looked into the trust filled eyes and sobbed. "Why me? I m dirty, used, weak and useless…" he ended and lowered his gaze. "If you want to leave, just…!" he was interrupted by Tsuzuki, who drew him back into a hard embrace. He felt the amethyst eyed man's hand slide to the back of hic head and pressed Hisoka's face into his shoulder.

Tsuzuki started to rock back and forth, tears falling from his eyes to. "Don't you EVER say that again!" he growled into the blond's ear.

"Tsuzuki…"

"You aren't dirty! You aren't weak, and you aren't useless! You are the strongest boy I have ever met in my entire life, Hisoka! You weren't broken by Muraki like most people would have been! You came back and you saved me! Isn't that strong so tell me what strong is! I would still be there if you didn't have the courage to return to that place I call hell, and risk your freedom for a man you didn't know you could trust! I envy you, Hisoka! I envy your strength to mange to keep your cool in dangerous situations! Don't ever say that you are weak…" Tsuzuki snapped and then mumbled the end into the soft golden mop. "You trusted me, Hisoka, even after so many had betrayed you before me. You haven't given up the hope that you'll defeat Muraki. Not even after being abused by a dirty bastard you didn't give up hope… I would… It's thanks to you that I live today" Tsuzuki finished in a whisper.

Amethyst eyes connected with emerald, before the blond placed both of his palms on the dark haired man's cheeks. The blond smiled and opened his mouth for the first time after Tsuzuki had grabbed him into his embrace. "During the few days I have been with you, I have learned to trust you with my life. You saved me back there, Tsuzuki… I l… l-love you" he finished, blushing softly. Pale lips made contact for the first time in many years with another pair in a soft kiss.

Tsuzuki gasped as he was kissed. Bad memories from the time with Muraki sprang into his mind, but he pushed them away. This wasn't Muraki he was kissing, no. This was Hisoka, the young boy that had captured his heart.

xxxx

The fire sparked with heat as the cold breeze hit it. Grey eyes watched the dance of the flames and knew that he had gotten visitors. "Well, do you bring good news?" Muraki asked and brought the thin vine glass to his lips and sipped of the sweet smelling liquid.

The two Slowaks bowed once for their master. The bigger of the two walked to the side of the furniture that their master had occupied. "We have found them, sir. Both of them" the dark creature spoke, it's voice filled with evil. The creature knew that it had done a good job since their master hadn't hurted them yet.

Muraki's demon eye glowed softly at the news. "Oh? That is perfect. Gather a few of your friends and bring the angel and his rescuer back here. Their actions needs to be punished. Go" he said and swiftly stood.

The Slowaks nodded and scrambled away before their master could change his mid.

Muraki slowly walked down the hidden hallway. He knew where he was going, he had walked this path millions of times. The big door swung open for him and he entered his favourite room in the whole mansion. The room that he had painted his victims in. he walked across the room, past the unfinished painting, and to the wall that held the millions of pictures of his victims. The white clad man stopped to look at the newest picture. The boy on the photograph was the one he had killed when the boy, Hisoka, had escaped. On the picture's frame was a metal label with the boy's name, every picture had a name. They blue eyes stared horrified back at him as the boy's name passed Muraki's lips. "Shiro… soon, my doll, your friend will be with you. I promise you that, doll, soon" he said and opened the door that hadn't been opened in a year's time. "Soon, Tsuzuki-san, you'll be forever captured in one of my paintings…"

xxxx

Gomen for the confusion, but took this story down! If this happens again, go to My stories are published there!


	11. Only us

Good I wish that hadn't deleted this fic, I miss my RR… oh well.

Anya: Gomen for making Muraki evil and such, but he is plain evil! I'll try to make you happy in the end, promise.

Warnings for this chapter: Lemon, angst, evil thoughts, blood… why the heck have I started to put up warnings for every chapter anyway? -.-;;

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter eleven: Only us

Muraki gazed at the white feather between his thumb and forefinger. He was sitting in his favourite furniture in front of the warming fire. But not even the dancing flames could warm Muraki's cold thoughts. _'Tsuzuki-san. I have you in my web. Both you and that boy. And when I finally have you within my reach… I m going to make sure that you'll never see the sun again… I'll keep you where I know that you can't escape. In the same room that I already keep a part of you ….'_

xxxx

Tsuzuki opened his eyes as Hisoka lifted his lips from his. The amethyst orbs searched for the emerald ones, only to find them avoiding his. "Hisoka, please look at me" he begged and placed a palm on the boy's cheek, bringing his head do face him. "What's the matter?" the older man asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Hisoka looked at the man under him. His eyes shone with tears as he sniffed. "I love you, Tsuzuki, but…"

"But?"

"But… I m scared" Hisoka admitted. A fine blush spread over his cheeks and he looked down at Tsuzuki's chest to avoid the amethyst glaze.

Hisoka scared? What on earth could he be scared… of… _'I forgot… Damn you Muraki!_' he cursed. Sighing, he reversed their rolls, rolling over so Hisoka was under him. He didn't back of at the startled gazes that was thrown his way. "I m not Muraki and nether are you. I m not scared of this, but I won't force you if you are scared of me" he told the blond and kissed him softly.

Hisoka returned the caress with his own lips and then lay back on the pillows. "I don't want to be afraid, Tsuzuki. I want this, but the pain is what's scaring me" he whispered. He lifted his arms and warped them around Tsuzuki's neck, bringing the man down to kiss him deeply. He shivered when Tsuzuki ran his hand along his sides, sliding under the shirt that he wore. The feel of bare skin against his made him think back to the time he had spent with Muraki._ 'I won't let my frights ruing this. I love Tsuzuki and I want this. Gods, if you hear me, let me forget for one night'_

xxxx

Watari paced in the small space of Tatsumi's office. He was biting his fingernails, wondering why Tatsumi was taking so long.

The high ranked angel had made the blond haired stay in his office while he searched for the missing worker. He had been gone for hours and that was making Watari restless. "I should be out there and help him, not stand in here and do nothing… ah… well. I guess Tatsumi has a good reason for leaving me behind. He maybe better at searching for missing persons, but he has still not found half of them… Shiro…" he sighed at the thought of his blue eyed lover.

It had been so long since he had felt truly happy. When the announcement of Shiro's discontinued search, he had been devastated. The golden eyed angel had locked himself up in his home, refusing to speak to anyone. It had taken three days before Tsuzuki had managed to sneak into his house. Watari had been angry, but after have talked to his friend for hours, he had finally unlocked the door. Tsuzuki had stood beside him from that moment on, helping him when he needed help and comforted him when he was sad.

Watari licked his dry lips as he sat down behind Tatsumi's desk. He opened a drawer in sheer boredom and looked at the many books and files that filled the drawer. His eyes caught a well hidden file at the bottom of the drawer. His curiosity got the best of him and he carefully lifted the file and placed it on the desk. 'Should I open it? I mean, I like Tatsumi… a lot… wouldn't he be mad if I took a peek in this file? But then again, he has told me that he can trust me with anything…' Watari thought and opened the file and brought out a thin bundle of papers. He looked at the title of the file. 'Missing angels' he read. He opened up the first side and saw a name list. His eyes ran over the many names that were written on the white paper. His eyes stopped at a very familiar name. Shiro Aoiro.

xxxx

Tsuzuki kissed the bare skin that was earlier hidden beneath the shirt Hisoka had worn. He moved slowly, barely putting any pressure in his kisses on the blond's fair skin. He could feel Hisoka shiver under his lips as he pushed the shirt from the body under him. Tsuzuki sat up to look at the pale body of Hisoka.

Hisoka lay on the bed with his hands above his head, eyes closed and panting. He was feeling so warm even when he had taken of the shirt. He could feel Tsuzuki looking at him and his arousal grew. "Tsuzuki… ogani…." he begged. He needed the man to something, anything to make the feeling stronger.

Tsuzuki smiled at the tiny voice. He didn't want to scare Hisoka so he went slowly on the boy. The amethyst eyed man hadn't done this before in his whole life, but somehow he had a pretty good idea of what he should do. He leant over the shivering boy and captured one pinkish nipple, teasing the hardening nub with his tongue and teeth. He was pleased to hear Hisoka mewl at the feeling, knowing that he wasn't in pain. He brought his other hand to play with the other nipple, careful with the strength he put into the massage. He let the nub in his mouth free and leaned up to kiss the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked, just to be sure.

Hisoka opened his eyes and with arousal full gaze he looked at the man over him. "I m fine…" he panted and kissed Tsuzuki once again. "You are an angel. Only a angel can have such a feather like touch" he said and ran his hand under Tsuzuki's shirt. His nibble fingers worked at the small buttons that held the man's shirt together. "I trust you to be gentle" he finished.

Tsuzuki kissed the side of Hisoka's neck and one hand moved down to the boxers that the blond was wearing. He slid them down to the boy's knees and then he sat up to remove them completely. Sitting on his heels for a minute, Tsuzuki studied Hisoka. _'He didn't mean that he knew that I am an angel, not for real. Hisoka, if I could, I would show you how correct you are'_ he thought. He slipped the shirt of his shoulders, slowly so that he wouldn't scare the abused boy. He started to push down his own boxers, but stopped and looked at Hisoka for any sign of regret. Finding none, he slid his boxers from his body and dropped them on the floor. He lifted his hand and wetted three fingers. He then lowered the hand and pushed one finger into the blond, feeling Hisoka tightening around his finger.

Hisoka gasped at the intrusion. His body clamed down on the digit, trying to push it out of him. Soon he relaxed and panted through his mouth and spread his legs wider. "T-Tsu-Tsuzuki. Ah!"

Tsuzuki was careful when he inserted a second and a third finger into the willing form beneath him. He stretched the boy so that he wouldn't hurt him later on. Feeling that Hisoka was ready, he pulled away. Lying down above the boy, resting his weight on his elbows, he kissed Hisoka softly as he pushed forwards.

Hisoka gasped as pain spread through his backside. He warped his arms around Tsuzuki and held on for dear life. He knew it hurt in the beginning and he didn't stop Tsuzuki because he knew that pleasure would follow this pain. He gasped at the first few thrusts but soon the amethyst eyed man hit something deep inside of him and pleasure replaced the burning pain. Warping his pale legs around Tsuzuki's waist he panted and kissed Tsuzuki on the shoulder. "Gnn… T-Tsu… Tsuzuki!" he gasped louder and louder.

Tsuzuki grunted and tried to be as careful as he could be but the heat that was Hisoka made that task difficult. He panted open mouthed and felt his climax coming closer and closer. "Hisoka… Hisoka…." He chanted as he felt the end coming to close.

Hisoka sank his nails into the skin of Tsuzuki's shoulders and dragged them forwards his sides, scratching the skin open. "TSUZUKI!" he yelled as he climaxed, his body tensing.

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka clamp down on him harder, but just as he was about to release, pain started to burn over his shoulder blades. His eyes widened and his world stopped for a minute and he threw his head back, straightening his arms and screamed.

Hisoka stared in horror as two bloody white wings sprung out of Tsuzuki's back.

xxxx

Tatsumi sighed as he dragged himself back to his office. His tips of his wings almost dragged along the ground because he didn't posses the strength to hold them up. "I have searched for Tsuzuki all day without a clue. Watari will be so disappointed. I can't believe that Tsuzuki has left to earth, it so unlike him to pull a stunt like that. I hope that the mad man hasn't gotten his claws on him…" he muttered and opened the door. What met him was a real surprise to the otherwise collected man.

Watari stood in front of Tatsumi's desk. In his hand he clutched the file that Tatsumi had hidden in his deepest drawer. The blond wasn't happy, he was furious. His eyes shone with anger and a wrinkle was visible between the golden eyes. "Why did you lie to me, Tatsumi. I thought you and I were friends!"

xxxx

Gomen for the late update, but my exams are coming closer and closer so I have lots to do….

Promise that that will never happen again!


	12. Why did you lie to me?

Hi and sorry for a late update, but I had to finish some other chapters… gomen…

SapphireDragon: many questions there but you'll get your answers! Promise!

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter twelve: Why did you lie to me?

Tatsumi stared at the blond. He had never in his life heard Watari so angry. Not at him at least. He slowly approached the other angel, who backed away from him as he approached. "What do you mean? Of course we are friends, Watari-kun…"

"Shut up! Don't lie to me!" Watari snapped and slammed the file he had hold the entire time on Tatsumi's desk. His golden eyes burned with anger as he stomped up to the head angel. "I read the file you hid in your drawer. The one about the missing angels over the last couple of years. I read about Shiro…" he growled and wiped his eyes.

Tatsumi sank down in his chair and sighed loudly. "Oh my… you weren't supposed to know about that file. How did you find it?" he asked and rubbed his temples.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you knew what happened to my lover! You knew that he went to earth! You knew it and didn't tell me but wrote it down in a file that you have kept hidden from view for years! Don't you have a heart!" he snapped loudly and soon panted in pure fury. "I bet that Tsuzuki is on earth and that you know it, but as soon as I leave you'll write his name in the file and forget about him! But guess what, Tatsumi. I ain't letting Tsuzuki get hurt!" he finished and turned to leave. His wings puffed up twice their size as he heard Tatsumi's voice call him.

"Watari! Wait! I can explain!"

Watari gazed over his shoulder at Tatsumi, who had a hand reached out after him. "Save it for someone who trust you, because that isn't me"

xxxx

Hisoka backed from Tsuzuki until he reached the end of the bed and fell over the edge of it. Lying sprawled on the cold floor, in nothing but his birthday suit, his green eyes stared at the winged man before him. "T-T-Tsuzuki…. What….?"

Tsuzuki didn't listen to the question as he panted to get rid of the burning pain. He fell down on the sheets as he couldn't keep his own weight up any longer. "Ow, ow… What was that?" he asked himself, not knowing that his wings had grown back.

Hisoka scrambled into a sitting position. "You got wings, that's what! What the hell is this!" he asked, his body shaking in fright. "What is this, Tsuzuki?" he whispered.

The amethyst eyed angel looked at the shaking boy as the news sank in. he had gotten his wings back? But, hadn't Muraki cut them of? Looking over his shoulder, he saw the blood smeared white wings. Sighing he turned back to Hisoka. "I must tell you something, Hisoka"

"You better. Why didn't you tell me that you are a monster?" Hisoka snapped and grabbed a blanket and warped it around his waist.

Tsuzuki sat up and just started at Hisoka. _'Monster? Did Hisoka call me a monster?' _"Listen to me. This is going to be a long story" Tsuzuki said and took the bloody sheets and started to wipe his wings of with it. The sheet was ruined already.

Hisoka sat down on the bed, holding his distains from the 'monster'. "Let's hear it"

Tsuzuki threw the sheet to the floor and began. "First of, my name is Tsuzuki and I m an angel. I work as the gate keeper in the heavens, but a few days ago…"

xxxx

"Hmm?"

Muraki put the wine glass on the table. A few seconds ago he had felt a tingle up his spine, like someone suddenly had regained power that he had taken… Grey eyes narrowed as he figured out who it was. "Tsuzuki-san. So, you have regained your powers… it will be most entertaining to se how you'll handle me ripping it from you again" he said to himself.

Finishing the wine he rose and collected his long white coat. Putting it on, he gathered his servants and left the mansion. The ends of his coat danced with the wind as he and the Slowaks walked forwards the old house where they would collect their prisoners.

The Slowaks blended perfectly with the darkness, so when people looked at the streets below their window, all they saw was an angelic looking man dressed in white walking down the street.

xxxx

Tatsumi ran as fast as he could to Watari's house. He just knew that the blond angel was in trouble. _'Why was I so stupid? Hiding the truth from him? How will I now confess my feelings for him without being grilled by his hatred?' _he thought as he banged on Watari's door. "Watari? Open up!" he begged. "I need to speak with you!"

"Looking for Watari, Tatsumi sir?" asked a bypassing angel.

Tatsumi turned to look at the newcomer. The angel was not very old, around 15 or 16 years old. He had black hair and big green eyes. He had dark grey wing that showed that he had been in the heavens for some time. Tatsumi let his hand drop as he studied the smaller angel. "Who are you?" he asked.

The boy smiled and reached out to Tatsumi with one hand. "My name is Minase Hijiri. Just call me Hijiri. Were you looking for Watari?" Hijiri asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tatsumi shook the offered hand and nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. Have you seen him?"

Hijiri nodded and pointed to the huge gates that were visible over the rooftops. "He said something about going to earth. I think he said that he was looking for someone and had a plan to find him"

Tatsumi was horrified. Watari had left to earth!

xxxx

Watari jumped as the huge gates closed behind him. He didn't even bother to look behind him as pinched his nose. A disgusting smell passed him and he just wanted to throw up as he inhaled it. "Blach… what is that awful smell?" he asked himself and waved a hand in front of his face to gain some fresh air.

"Do you have a problem with my domains, angel? You did after all come here on your own free will"

Watari dropped his hands and turned to face the biggest dog of his life. After coming over the shock, he fixed his glasses and looked closer at the beast. "You are Banok the soul guider. This is very interesting. I didn't know you existed"

Banok looked stunned as Watari poked him on the front leg. "Aren't you scared? I could devour you in a few seconds" he boomed and leaned close to the blond angel so that he was nose to nose with Watari.

Watari shook his head and poked at the sharp teeth. "Na. you are just interesting that's all. From what I have read you have made a pact with the head angels, correct?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer he continued. "Over the many years you have been a soul guider, you have never eaten an angel. If I can be honest, you are just a big puppy"

Banok rose on his hind legs and roared before falling back on all four with earth shaking force. "PUPPY! You dare to compare me with a animal that isn't capable of holding himself dry! I should kill you for that statement! But I won't" Banok said. The gigantic demon sat down in front of Watari and his eyes started to glow. "Tell me the reason why you passed those gates"

Watari straightened his back. "I m looking for my friend. Tsuzuki, have you seen him?"

Banok thought and nodded once. "I sent him to earth after he walked through those gates. He will remain there until he can find the meaning of life"

"Meaning of life? That's impossible to tell! There are millions of reasons to live! Now listen here, pup, and listen well. Send me to earth and leave the portal open until me and my friend can pass through and go back to the heavens"

"Why should I do that? I can send you to earth and make sure you'll stay there"

Watari waved of the comment. "Been there, died of boredom. If you don't keep the portal open, I'll make sure that Tatsumi and the head angels get to know about the missing souls" Watari threatened.

Banok perked his ears up. "How do you know about the souls?"

Watari smiled and pointed a thumb at himself. "I m a gate keeper as Tsuzuki. I have noticed that many of the sinners haven't shown up at the gate. Even though they have sinned, they are supposed to be judged by the head angels before being sent to you. I bet they will be so angry of hearing this news. 'Banok eats the souls before they can be judged'"

Banok growled loudly and then snorted. "You win. I'll keep the portal open, but you'll only get ten minutes"

Watari nodded. "Do it"

xxxx

"… then Muraki left me lying there and I managed to escape. After that, I met you. That's the story" Tsuzuki ended his story, not looking at Hisoka.

Hisoka sat silent. His eyes were glossy from being open for so long. Tsuzuki had stopped his story long enough for both of them to get dressed. He gave the amethyst eyed man a hard look as a tear slipped down from his right eye. "Why did you lie to me?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I never lied to you. You never asked me if I was an angel. Besides, Muraki cut my wings off and told me that they would never grow back. I m never going back to the heavens so I thought that I could start a new life with you"

"That doesn't give you the right to not tell me about your… your… other life! I trusted you! I gave my body to you! You could have told me!"

"Would you have believed me?" Tsuzuki asked calmy.

Hisoka tried to come up with another argument, but he was to angry to find one. "I-I can't stay here!" Hisoka snapped and went to the door that led out from the bedroom.

Tsuzuki stood up and held out a hand forwards the retreating teen. "Where are you going, Hisoka?"

"Out" came the short answer and Hisoka left the building.

Tsuzuki let his hand drop. "Hisoka…" he whispered to the empty room. Tears ran freely down his face and he dropped back on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He cried for what seemed like hours.

"You know… he looks a lot like Shiro, that boy Hisoka"

Tsuzuki snapped his head up as he heard the new voice. He turned to his side and spotted… "Watari!"

The blond smiled and drew his friend into a hard embrace. They stood there for a minute before Watari released him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Tsuzuki! We only got a few minutes before the portal closes!" Watari urged and tugged Tsuzuki forwards the glowing orb in the corner of the room.

Tsuzuki was about to protest but the protest never made it past his lips. _'Hisoka doesn't want to see me anymore. Maybe he'll be better of without me. I know I promised him that I would help him with Muraki, but now…' _he thought. He let Watari lead him to the portal, but just as he stepped in, he heard a familiar voice scream his name.

"TSUZUKI!"

'_Hisoka!"_

xxxx

Hisoka stomped down the hall, heading to the door. He needed to think, he needed to get from the house. He sat down on the floor and pulled on his shoes. He then stood up on shaky legs, the dull stiffness from earlier catching up on him._ 'I gave him my body, and he betrayed me! He is a scum, a bastard a… a…. no. He isn't a liar. He told me the truth. I never asked him about his past. It's not his fault. I must go and talk to him' _Hisoka thought. He opened his eyes, knowing what he should do. But his emerald fell on something, or rather someone that he hadn't expected.

Muraki.

"Hello, my doll" the false angel said and reached out after him.

"TSUZUKI!"

xxxx

He he he… I m evil! R&R


	13. I made my choice, without regret

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I m so happy that you like this story.

I have started to make a game on this fic! It's going well at the moment, but who knows how the outcome might be?

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter thirteen: I made my choice, without regret

"Hisoka! Watari, we must go back! Hisoka is in danger!" Tsuzuki yelled and tried to break free form the scientist's grip. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that it felt like it would burst.

After entering the portal that Watari had come through, they had been trapped in a shining tunnel. In each end of the tunnel they could spot dark circles, the portals to earth and heaven. They were slowly pulled against the portal that lead to the heavens, but Tsuzuki was refusing to go.

Watari looked at the portal that lead home, and then back at his friend. "We must go home, Tsuzuki! The portal closes in four minutes! We don't got time to safe your friend! I must sound selfish, but we are angels and we aren't allowed to involve ourselves in human affairs!" he told his friend.

Tsuzuki looked at Watari. His amethyst orbs shone with something that the blond angel couldn't explain. "Follow me, Watari. I m going back to save him from the man who killed your lover" Tsuzuki said and turned back to the portal they had come from. Spreading his new white wings, he used them to fight the force that tried to hinder him from going back.

Watari stood there. He was stunned. Shiro was dead and Tsuzuki had met his killer? Shaking his head, he followed the brown haired angel. "I can't believe that I m doing this!" he shouted over the wind as the force grew harder and harder, trying to pull them backwards.

Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder and grabbed Watari's hand. "Let's do it!"

The two angels reached the portal and fell on the floor in Hisoka's bedroom just as the portal faded into nothingness. They sat there and panted, their wings hanging on their backs.

xxxx

Tatsumi paced back and forth in his office. He couldn't believe Watari's stupidity. Sure Watari had lived on earth once, but back then he didn't have wings on his back!

Hijiri sat in one of the chair in the room and was sipping tea from a cup in his hands. His green eyes were closed as he enjoyed the warmness from the tea. "Calm down, Tatsumi-san. Watari is going to be ok"

"How do you know? Non of the angels that have left the heavens have ever returned, how do you know that Watari and Tsuzuki will?" Tatsumi asked and picked up his own cup and gulped down a mouth full of the green tea. He wanted to think of something else, anything but the fact that he had lost the man he loved. "Tell me, Hijiri-kun, are you born here in heaven or are you from earth?" he asked. Hearing the boy's story might be a good way to forget.

Holding the cup in his lap, he made himself comfortable. "I m born on earth. I was only sixteen when I died a few years back…. almost twenty years back if I am not mistaken. I was killed when I was home alone. My lover had left for work and I was suddenly attacked by a man with a katana…" the green eyed boy whispered in the end, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Tatsumi looked at the sad boy. He could only try to put himself in Hijiri's position. Being killed and not knowing what happened to his lover. 'Is this how Watari felt when I his the file? I m such a monster…'

xxxx

"Ok, tell me why I decided to come after you" Watari said as they walked down the shadowed street forwards Muraki's mansion.

Tsuzuki held his gaze forward, once in a while he pointed it forwards Watari to see how the blond angel faired. "You wanted to see Shiro's murderer I guess" he answered shortly.

Watari let his gaze drop to the ground. "You are right. I want to see him and ask him WHY he did it. I can't believe that a man can be so evil without a reason" He looked up at Tsuzuki. "How many has he killed?"

"I don't really know. Hisoka told me that it was so many, that he couldn't count them all even if he was stuck there for days. Shiro wasn't the last one" Tsuzuki said. Stopping in his tracks, he turned to face Watari. "When we get there, let me handle whatever happens. I m not going to kill Muraki, but I will face the one he made a contract with" Tsuzuki said. Then a thought popped up in his head. "What's Tatsumi doing? He must have realized that we are gone"

Watari's sad look turned to anger. "Don't mention him! He is the true reason why I m here! He has a file that contains information about missing angels and he has never shown it to anyone! He knew that Shiro was here but he didn't tell me!" Watari sobbed and warped his arms around Tsuzuki's shoulders, crying into the white shirt that covered Tsuzuki's upper body.

Tsuzuki hugged his friend close. "Watari… the reason Tatsumi didn't tell you about the file… is…"

"Is what?"

The white winged angel drew a deep breath. "Tatsumi has been offered to go to earth by Muraki. I guess that he hid the file until he could figure out a way to stop him. He probably knew that if he showed you the file, you would go after Shiro like you came after me. Tatsumi loves you to much to loose you" Tsuzuki pushed Watari from his to look into the golden eyes. "You and I both know that you would have left through the gates the second Tatsumi even mentioned Shiro and earth"

Watari wiped his eyes with the long sleeve of his white sweater. "You're right. I would have… but now we have other things to think of. We got to save Hisoka, right?" he said and walked before Tsuzuki. "Come on, slow poke, we don't have all the time in the world!"

Tsuzuki stood there with a stunned expression before he smiled and ran after the blond angel. "Hey wait up! You don't know the way!"

xxxx

Muraki smiled as he let the brush of the pencil he held touch the white fabric of the painting he had fetched from its place above the open fireplace. The faceless figure amongst the flowers was finally getting its face. Muraki looked at his model and smiled wider. 'Finally'

Hisoka felt so powerless as he hung in the ropes that held him to the same chair that so many before him had sat in before Muraki had stolen their lives. He held his eyes closed, to avoid eye contact with silver haired man before him. When he had struggled before, Muraki had slapped him so hard across the cheek that the blond had smacked into a wall. Hisoka still felt dizzy from the impact.

"Open your eyes, boy. I need to see which color I should use" Muraki said with a smile.

Hisoka turned his head to his side and snorted. "Why should I? As long as I keep my eyes closed you can't finish the painting and I get more time to gain back my strength"

Muraki chuckled and put down the pencil. Getting out from his seat he approached the blond. Muraki reached out and grabbed Hisoka's chin, forcing him to face him.

Hisoka winched at the hard grip on his chin. He didn't try to break free, afraid that if he did, Muraki would break his chin. "L-let go…" he managed through clenched teeth. He still didn't open his eyes, knowing that Muraki wanted him to.

Muraki frowned at the boy. "Strength? What would you need it for? After I have finished the painting, I shall finish you off once and for all" he said and leaned closer to the boy's face. "If you won't open those eyes on your own free will, maybe I can make you open them" he whispered and kissed the blond.

Hisoka opened his eyes in shock as the white clad man kissed him. Memories from the first time he was captured by Muraki surfed and he could feel his body go cold from the fear. He remembered all the tears, all the screams and remembered the pain. He whimpered as Muraki reached down with his free hand and stroked his leg. Hisoka started to shake his head to dislodge the mad man, but Muraki only chuckled and left the boy go. Green eyes met with grey ones.

"Emerald" Muraki whispered and turned back to finish his painting.

xxxx

"Wow, this place is huge! Is this where… Mu…. Munaki lives?" Watari asked as they walked through the front gate.

Tsuzuki's eyes were stuck on the huge mansion, memories from when he escaped with Hisoka returned to him. He looked forwards the window that he had managed to escape through and noticed that it was still open. "Yes, this is where Muraki lives. We got to be careful and not let our fear or hearted take over" he said and walked forwards the entrance.

"Why not?" Watari asked and followed his friend.

"Muraki has servants called Slowaks. I don't know if I m right, but I think they love fear"

Just as they reached the door, it slid open without a sound. Behind the door stood a few Slowaks.

Watari backed a step and wrinkled his nose. "Let me guess, Slowaks right? They are so… so… dark…" he said, trying to find a word that fitted the dark creatures.

"What can you expect from creatures of darkness? Where is Muraki?" he asked with a growl, ignoring the fact that he sounded rude.

The Slowak at the front stepped up to Tsuzuki and grinned, yellow teeth shining in the dim light. "He awaits you, angel. Follow us" the Slowak said and started down a familiar hall that Tsuzuki remembered well. The same hall that lead to the room where he had been held.

xxxx

Gomen for the late update……


	14. The truth about Muraki

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

xxxx

Chapter fourteen: The truth about Muraki

"This way" the Slowak hissed as it walked down the hall. "We mustn't let Master wait"

Watari hugged himself as the cold seemed to seep into his flesh. "Why is it so cold in here? the main hall was nice and warm, but not I m freezing my wings of" he mumbled to Tsuzuki, not speaking loud enough for the Slowaks to hear.

Tsuzuki looked at the shivering angel. "It's colder here because we are getting closer to the room where tons of angels have been murdered by Muraki... the room where Shiro was killed" he said. He knew that the last part had hurt Watari but it was the truth.

They walked for a few minutes before Tsuzuki spotted the hallway that led to the room where Muraki had held him captive. He expected the Slowaks to go there, but they just continued forward. Soon they reached a well decorated door at the end of the hall. The Slowaks stopped in front of it and looked at the two angels. "Master is waiting for you" the largest one hissed and opened the door.

Tsuzuki and Watari looked at each other before entering. They had only taken five steps into the room when the door was slammed closet behind them. They jumped at the loud noise.

"Have their mothers never taught them not to slam doors?" Watari asked and frowned at the door, his fears gone for the moment.

"I don't believe they have mothers, Watari. They are creations of darkness" Tsuzuki said and looked into the room. "I have never been in here before. It's kind of hard to see what's in here with the lights turned off" he said and narrowed his eyes to see through the darkness.

"Is it light you want, its light you get, Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki knew that voice. "Muraki!" he snapped angrily. Just as he had finished the sentence, the lights came on. Tsuzuki blinked at the sudden light and had to rub his eyes to get rid of the sudden sting the light brought.

"Tsuzuki! Look!" Watari exclaimed as he spotted the something at the far wall.

Tsuzuki looked at what Watari pointed at. What he saw gave him nauseous feeling in his stomach. "Hisoka!" he shouted and made a dash for the blond. He had just taken a few steps before he heard a shout of surprise from behind him. Twisting on his heel he saw the person he hated so much. "Muraki!"

Muraki smirked at Tsuzuki's anger and just pulled the blond angel in his grasp closer to himself. Lifting his free hand, he brought a silver dagger to the long pale neck of the angel. "Welcome to my gallery, Tsuzuki-san" he said and pressed the sharp dagger against Watari's throat as he saw that Tsuzuki made a move forwards him. "Stay where you are, Tsuzuki-san. You don't anything to happen to your friend here, now do you?"

Watari tensed as the cold blade nicked his skin. He couldn't believe that Muraki had surprised him like that. His golden eyes locked with amethyst ones. "Help Hisoka, Tsuzuki!" he pleaded his friend. He wasn't afraid to die, he would gladly perish if his best friend could be happy.

"Let him go, Muraki! It's not him you're after! It me! Let him go!" Tsuzuki snapped at the silver haired man. Muraki wouldn't hurt Watari, would he? He looked at the smirking white clad man and then at the golden haired angel. Seeing the sharp blade cut the skin and a drop of blood came forth, Tsuzuki knew that Muraki would kill his friend. "Let him go" he begged. He couldn't loose Watari.

Muraki smiled. "You care too much for your friends, Tsuzuki-san. It will be your downfall. Now, take a seat in the chair beside that boy. Do not touch him or I'll slit his throat" he said calmly and pressed the dagger harder against Watari's skin.

Watari wanted to shout for Tsuzuki to just grab Hisoka and run, but the blade was pressing to hard against his throat for him to speak. He watched as Tsuzuki turned and walked to the chair Muraki had directed him to. 'No, Tsuzuki! Don't do it!' he thought and wiggled in Muraki's grip.

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. He saw that the young boy had his head down and Tsuzuki couldn't see his face. Tears threatened to fall as he sat down in the chair beside Hisoka. "Hisoka? Are you awake?" he asked softly, fighting the urge to touch him. When Hisoka didn't react, he looked away from the blond. "I m sorry about earlier, Soka, but no matter what... I'll always love you, just so you know..." he whispered as Muraki moved forwards them. "I returned from the path home to rescue you, but... it looks like I failed..."

Watari couldn't do anything as Muraki pushed him forwards an empty chair. He felt Muraki remove the dagger and he was pushed over to the chair. He turned around with a growl, but Muraki had lifted the dagger once again and now had it pointed between his eyes.

"Sit down, Watari-san. I promised that I wouldn't slit your throat if he sat down, but I m a man that can brake my promises" Muraki said and poked the sharp tip to the flesh between his eyes.

Slowaks came into the room and some of them brought ropes with them. Grabbing Watari's and Tsuzuki's hands they wrenched them behind the chair and tied them hard. Making sure that the ropes were tightly secured, they bowed to Muraki and awaited new orders.

Muraki liked the way things were going. Walking up to the boy he grabbed the soft blond hair and wrenched Hisoka's head back to look into the emerald green eyes. He just smiled at the rage they contained. "Beautiful. The rage suits you, boy. I m almost finished with your portrait, but I think I'll put Tsuzuki's friend on it as well before I kill both of you" he said as he looked at the shocked Watari. "The boy, Shiro, talked about you when I painted him. you will get the empty space beside him" he said and stroked Hisoka's cheek with his free hand. "Don't you worry about Tsuzuki- san I'll take good care of him"

Hisoka growled once and before Muraki had a chance to react, Hisoka had sunk his teeth into the hand holding his cheek. He bit down until he had drawn blood. He felt Muraki rip himself from his grasp and a hand slammed into his cheek and knocked him and the chair backwards.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki gasped as he saw the young blond being slammed into the ground. Turning his glare to Muraki, he growled. "Bastard! You raise your hand against someone who can't fight back! What in this world could have made you this evil!" he yelled, angry enough to forget his plans. He didn't care if he met Muraki's master, he was so angry that he could kill Muraki right now. His wings, not being tied down, spread out and shoved the Slowaks away from him. "Answer me!"

Muraki just smiled and captured Tsuzuki's chin in his hand. Lowering his head he whispered into Tsuzuki's ear "You really want to know?" He chuckled and kissed Tsuzuki's neck. "My reasons for killing angels is because of my brother Saki" he said with a trace of anger in his voice.

"What did he do?" Tsuzuki asked, feeling uneasy having Muraki this close again.

Muraki glared at the wall behind the amethyst eyed angel. Memories from years before sufficed and the pain from then flared up. "He killed my lover"

xxxxx

Flashback 

xxxxx

A twenty-one year old Muraki opened his eyes when the sun danced over them. Sighing he buried his nose into the soft hair of his sixteen year old lover. He mumbled a curse as he felt his lover sit up and untangle himself from his grasp.

It had been hard for Muraki to find a place where people didn't jump him for having such a young lover. He had finally found the perfect place in a forest about two kilometers from a nearby village. He and his lover had now lived there for year and the very next day they would celebrate their three year anniversary.

"Good morning, koi. Slept well?" the green eyed boy asked as he turned to face his silver haired lover. A hand came up from the sheets to stroke the soft silver strands. "I m going to make breakfast. You mustn't be late for your exams" he said and kissed Muraki softly on the lips. "Get showered and dressed and have breakfast. I love you" he said and kissed him one more time before sliding out of bed.

Muraki lay on the bed for a few more minutes before dragging himself to the shower. After cleaning himself and dressed for the exams, he went downstairs. He inhaled the smell of freshly warmed bread, fried eggs and beacon. He kissed his lover on the shoulder and sat down to eat his breakfast.

The green eyed youth sat down across from him and eat as well. "When are your exams? I wouldn't miss my lover's doctor exams for the world" he asked after finishing his meal. He took the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Around two I believe. I must be going now, but I can't wait to see you there" Muraki said and stood to hug his partner. "I love you..." he mumbled into the soft neck.

"I love you as well, Muraki..."

"But he didn't come to my exams. I was a bit angry about it, but I found out that he couldn't have made it to the exams... because of my brother..."

Muraki took of his shoes after closing the door. Taking of the coat and placing his diploma on the small table by the door, he went to search for his lover. He wanted to know why he hadn't showed up. Calling for him didn't give any result. A creepy feeling went down his spine a he went into the living room.

Blood. The walls and floors were coated in it. Red thick blood was splashed across the ceiling. Muraki felt nauseous. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked no one in particular.

"You got a foul mouth there, brother. There is no need to be so foul mouthed"

Muraki turned around sharply and spotted someone on the couch. "Saki! Where is he!" he snapped, to angry to play any of his brother's sadistic games.

Saki laughed softly and stood up. On his entire front there was blood. A satisfied grin was on his face as he wiped the bloody knife on his trousers. "He? Oh, you mean your little bitch I m I right? Don't worry about him, he has gone to a safer place. A place far away from you" he said and started to walk forwards his silver haired brother. "You want to join him? Let me help you! He sneered and raised the knife. Dashing at his brother, he swung the deadly blade at Muraki. He cursed as his brother moved to the side.

Muraki yelped as the blade caught his right eye, slashing it open. He blindly ran for the door that led to the backyard, but tripped on something on the way. Landing hard he turned to see what he had tripped on. His eyes met the lifeless ones of his lover.

The green eyed boy was lying on the now broken table. His throat had been slashed open and Muraki could spot many stab wounds on his chest. Seeing the large blood trail, Muraki realized that his lover had lived when he had his throat slit open and then fallen on the table and been stabbed over and over again.

Muraki looked up and saw his brother. The blade was lifted high. "Saki, why did you do this?" he asked, sadness taking over his rage. His left hand fumbled for something to protect himself with.

Saki didn't see his brother's movements as he stepped over the dead body. "Why? I'll tell you why, Muraki. I was jealous of you. You had it all. Father's love, a boyfriend, a life that belonged to no one. You are father's little miracle and what am I! he doesn't even notice me! I m sick of it! If I can't have anything nether will you!" he screamed and lunged at his brother, intending to kill him.

Muraki pulled out the only thing he could reach: a broken table leg. Holding the sharp end up he prepared to stab his own brother... but a big bang and silence followed. Opening his only eye, Muraki saw his brother standing over him. The murderer stood absolutely still, the point of the table leg pressing against his chest but doing no harm, before he fell to the side with a loud thud. Sitting up, Muraki saw the man who had shot his brother. It was Saki's personal servant.

"Gomen, Muraki-sama. I couldn't let him kill you"

xxxx

End flashback

xxxx

"... he stole the revenge that should have been mine. I joined with the devil a few years back so that I could go to the heavens and get my revenge. I haven't seen Saki, but I'll gladly fulfill my master's wishes until I find him. even if it means that I have to kill every angel that exist!"

Watari had listened to the whole story. "What was his name, your lover I mean?"

Muraki lifted his head and looked at him. "Hijiri. Minase Hijiri"


	15. Master

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Gomen for the late update, but I have been busy with friends and stuff.  
  
I noticed that the story have lost the separation lines I made in every chapter! I'll redo them when I got the time.  
  
xxxx  
  
Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?  
  
Chapter fifteen: Master  
  
Watari stared at Muraki. Had he just said Hijiri? The cute black haired, green eyed boy in heaven? Had he been Muraki's lover? "Hijiri had told me once that he once had a lover but never spoke his name... I could never believe that his lover would someone like you..."  
  
Muraki let Tsuzuki go and walked over to the blond scientist. Grabbing a handful of the golden strands, he yanked Watari's head up to look into the golden eyes. "You know him? Where is he?!" Muraki snapped angrily and pulled harder on the strands.  
  
Watari wiggled a bit to get some pressure of his poor hair. "Ow! He's in heaven, where else?! He's fine and sane, unlike you! If you let us go, I think we can arrange a meeting between you two" he said. He could see in the corner of his sight that Hisoka was badly off. If he just could get Muraki out of the room...  
  
Tsuzuki looked at the two as they spoke, but his glaze then turned to the still form of Hisoka. Making sure that no one saw him, he shifted his foot. He nudged Hisoka's leg with his toes to hopefully get his attention. "Hisoka?" he whispered so lowly that he feared that Hisoka couldn't hear him even if he was awake.  
  
Hisoka heard Tsuzuki. He could feel the gentle nudge but didn't respond. He felt terrible and it wasn't because of the wounds. He felt that he had failed his lo—friend... Looking up at Tsuzuki, he looked at his with darkened eyes. "What is it?" he asked with no emotion in his voice.  
  
Tsuzuki winched at the dead voice. 'Did he really break you? I can't believe it' "Are you ok, Soka?" he asked, trying to regain the old Hisoka he knew.  
  
The blond shook his head and laughed quietly once. "Baka, do I look ok?" he asked. He looked up at the chocolate haired man. Tears sparkled in his green eyes. "Why did you come here? It is you Muraki is after... why did you come?" he asked as the tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Because I can't let him hurt you, Soka... You mean too much for me..." Tsuzuki said and smiled. "Even though you called me a monster earlier doesn't mean that I love you less. I love you endlessly, Soka, no matter what you do, I'll always love you"  
  
Hisoka's sad smile started to brighten when he was grabbed by the hair by Muraki. The blond gasped as his face was turned to look at the evil scientist. "AH!"  
  
"That was a lovely speech of you, Tsuzuki-san. To bad that your 'love' here is going to die. Untie him and bring him to the portal!" he snapped at the Slowaks behind the trio. He watched with grey eyes as the bond boy was untied from the chair and forced to stand even though his legs were too weak to hold him.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?! What is the portal?!" Watari cried as he heard Hisoka's yells and saw the boy struggle to get free from the black devils.  
  
"Leave him alone, Muraki! Don't you touch him!" Tsuzuki growled and tried to get loose from the ropes that held him. He could feel the rope become a bit loose and struggled harder. "If you lay one finger on him I'll kill you!"  
  
Muraki smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You are really funny, Tsuzuki-san. That threat comes a bit too late... I have already touched him, and not only once, but countless of times. I made him my doll that first night I took him. He struggled and fought me but soon he realized that there was no way to escape... until I accidentally forgot to look the door which I admit was really clumsy of me" he chuckled and stroked Hisoka's chin. "He has the same green eyes as my Hijiri had. They are almost the same. The same hairstyle, body built emerald eyes... but this boy lacks the spirit my lover had. Once I have gotten rid of Saki my way, I'll get Hijiri back. My lord knows where Saki is so my revenge is not far away"  
  
Watari frowned. "Did you say that your lord knows where Saki is?" he asked, noting that something didn't fit in this whole story.  
  
Muraki looked at him over the glasses he wore. "My lord knows all. My master sees all" he said shortly. His demonic eye was glowing redder as the seconds passed.  
  
Watari grunted and smiled, looking like Muraki himself for a second. "If he already knows where Saki is, why hasn't he told you by now? You said earlier that you hadn't found him and that was the reason that you killed all those angels. You know..." Watari said and ignored the shocked look Muraki gave him. "... I believe that he didn't tell you because he wanted you to kill as many angels as he wanted you to. In fact, I strongly believe that you are being used until he doesn't need you anymore. Every angel and even the devil knows that a murderer never gets into heaven! Saki would have been thrown out from the heavens the minute the high angels saw his black soul!"  
  
"What are you saying? Are you implying that the lord is using me?!" he snapped. The silver haired man didn't want to believe the golden haired angel, but some things that Watari said he simply couldn't ignore.  
  
Watari looked at Muraki, his smile gone and replaced with a sad one. "Yes. He's using you. Hisoka isn't the doll here and nether are Tsuzuki. You are the doll here, Muraki. You are the doll of the devil..." Watari felt bad about hurting Muraki like this, but it was necessary. Too many innocent lives were at stake if Muraki let himself be used any longer.  
  
Muraki stared blankly at Watari. Was he a doll? No! He couldn't be! His lord would never use him like that! Would he? 'He is right... If the lord knows everything... why hasn't he told me about Saki's location?' he thought.  
  
Tsuzuki saw the white clad devil sink to the floor, defeated. 'He was too blinded by rage to realize that he was being used... poor soul...' he thought and worked on the knot. "If you give up now and follow us to be judged by the high ones, you might be reunited with Hijiri. It's never too late to change, Muraki" he said and forced a smile. He hated Muraki, he could never forget all the evil thing he had done to everyone, but as an angel he had to see the goodness in every living thing.  
  
Muraki glazed at the amethyst eyed angel and nodded. "I have done many things that can't be forgiven, but at least I won't be used any longer. Release them" he said to the Slowaks. Even though he had given up, he felt no real regret for killing al those angels. 'By killing all those angels, I got my ticket to heaven to see you once again, Hijiri... I hope you still remember me...'  
  
xxxx  
  
Hijiri was almost asleep when Tatsumi slammed his fist onto the desk, awakening the dark haired boy instantly. "I m up! I m up... Tatsumi-san. Why are you so angry?" he asked as he yawned, his wings cracking as he stretched them.  
  
Tasumi took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he sighed tiredly. "I m worried about Watari and Tsuzuki, but I know I can't do anything to help them! I m angry because I am a high ranking angel and I can't do anything!" he snapped and smashed his glasses in his fist. Hearing the breaking glass, he looked at the mangled metal and glass in his fist. "Ohh shoot..."  
  
Hijiri stood and smiled down at Tatsumi. "If there is a will there is a way. Why don't we go and ask the high ones for help? If you tell them that you have found the guilty one that have killed all those angels, I m sure they'll help you"  
  
Tatsumi opened a drawer and pulled out a new pair of glasses. "You might have an idea there, Hijiri-kun. Let's see if it works"  
  
xxxx  
  
The Slowaks looked at each other and then back at Muraki. "Release them? That we can not do. Master will decide what will happen to them now" the largest one of the dark creatures said.  
  
Muraki growled and stood. "Are you defying me? I gave you an order!"  
  
The Slowak shook it head. "You have no power over us. Master knows that you have betrayed us... you'll be punished by himself. He is on his way here at this moment" the Slowak said and chuckled evily. Suddenly it looked to the side and saw a weaker Slowak undoing the binds on Hisoka. "Leave him!" the large Slowak snapped and the smaller one backed of.  
  
"B-but the gods can't come up on earth! It is written in the holy books! He can't come here!" Watari exclaimed. He really didn't want the devil to come to the mansion. He had read a lot about him in the library, but had never gotten the urge to see him.  
  
Muraki was about to say something when he was knocked backwards by a mysterious force. The silver haired man slammed into the far wall and slid to the floor. Muraki shook his head and snapped his gaze to the newcomer. "You..."  
  
Tsuzuki and Watari could feel the darkness that entered the room. They couldn't help but whine as pain started to grow inside their heads. An angel shouldn't be exposed to evil in such a large amount. It would hurt the angel beyond words and even lead to death if exposed to long.  
  
The dark figure walked out from the room behind the door set in the wall with all the angel portraits. Evil raided from the shadow as it moved to the centre of the room. "You have failed me, Muraki. You have started to doubt me. I will not have a weakling working for me" the devil said, his voice dripping with darkness and death.  
  
Muraki looked up, not affected by the devil's darkness. "You were the one that lied to me. You told me that I would get my revenge, but you were lying!!" he yelled. Clenching his fist he listened to the devil's words.  
  
"Yes, I lied. Your hatred for your brother was too much for me to resist. A doll filled with anger that is what you are. A doll that I could use for my own purpose. You were blinded both by your own anger and the power I gave you. Your charm could lure even the straightest angel to earth. You were my perfect doll, Muraki, but even the perfect doll will be thrown away when the owner gets tired of it..."  
  
Muraki shook with anger, but soon he just dropped his shoulders and just sat there. His ex-master was right. He was a doll. He was what he had called Tsuzuki-san and the boy. He was a doll.  
  
The devil laughed loudly at the slumped form of Muraki. The silver haired man had done a great job on bringing him angels' souls. It really was a pity that Muraki had found out about his little 'secret'. Speaking of angels... "You have brought me two new angels I see. Wonderful souls... Want to watch as I kill the one you spared?!" he shouted and flung a spike made of dark magic at Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki had listened to the conversation but was startled when he saw the spike coming at him. he tugged harder on the ropes, trying to get away from the spike as it came closer and closer. Shutting his eyes, he waited for the end.  
  
"TSUZUKI!! AH!!"  
  
Tsuzuki opened his eyes to see Hisoka. The blond flung himself in front of Tsuzuki, the spike nailing the young boy in the back. He stared in horror as Hisoka coughed blood and slumped forwards in Tsuzuki's lap. "HISOKA! DEAR GOD NO!!"  
  
xxxx  
  
Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, as I said, I have been busy. I have started to wonder if I should continue this fic or not... lets see what happens... 


	16. Unforgivable

Late update as usual... I have updated my other stories so this one came last!

xxxx

Chapter sixteen: Unforgivable

"Hisoka! Hisoka, speak to me!!" Tsuzuki begged as he shook the bleeding teen. His vision was blurred with tears as he cried hard. "Hisoka..."

The devil looked at the sad scene with a smile. "It is so pathetic to see an angel cry for a human. I can reunite you with him if you want" he said as he strode forwards the angel.

Tsuzuki could feel something burn inside of him. The closer the devil got, the harder it burned. He placed Hisoka's lifeless body on the ground and stood up. He didn't lift his gaze as he shook with anger and grief. "No more"

The dark figure stopped. "What did you say, angel?" he asked, red eyes burning like fire.

Tsuzuki lifted his eyes and looked at him. "I said no more. You have done enough killing as it is" he spoke calmly. He turned to face the devil and stood in front of his dead lover, wings spread to hide him from view. "You have for centuries manipulated, murdered, enslaving and even raped millions of innocent lives. Enough is enough. I'll imprison you in the same prison in hell that you managed to escape from" he said and raised his hand.

The devil chuckled as he watched the small ball of light form inside the angel's palm. "Even if you managed to throw me back there, I'll escape once again. There is no prison that can hold the lord of the underworld" he told Tsuzuki and walked forwards him. "Give me your best, Tsuzuki. You can't beat me"

Tsuzuki knew that he was right but he would give his best. Putting al the anger he coul muster into his energy ball, he threw it...

xxxx

'Tsuzuki'

'Is he ok?'

'He looks fine, but I honestly don't know...'

Tsuzuki could hear voices. He knew them from before but he couldn't place them. Groaning he opened his amethyst eyes to look at the persons surrounding him.

"Look he is awake! Tsuzuki are you alright?"

Tsuzuki looked at the person addressing him. "W-Watari? Where are we?"

"Don't tell me that you been on earth for so long that you have forgotten about your real home"

Tsuzuki snapped his head over to see... "Tatsumi! What are you doing here and what did you say?" The white winged angel's head was spinning and his ears were buzzing.

Tatsumi smiled and pressed Tsuzuki back on the bed. "You are in heaven. Hijiri and I came to earth to get you and Watari back. When we arrived at the mansion where Muraki lived we saw the whole building in flames... We managed to get you and Watari back to heaven in the nick of time"

Tsuzuki sank back into the soft pillow. "What happened to Hisoka and Muraki? The devil?" he asked, fearing the worst. He hoped that his shot were the cause for the fire.

Watari sat beside him and looked down at his hands. "Your shot angered the devil and he set the mansion on fire. After he had disappeared Tatsumi and Hijiri came. You were unconscious so Tatsumi carried you to the portal. I tried to bring Muraki with us so that he could be put on trial but e told me to leave so I did. I m sorry, but I didn't really care what happened to Hisoka's body since he was dead. Don't hate me!" Watari begged and bowed his head.

Tsuzuki looked blankly at him before he smiled. "It is ok. He was dead. He should come here to heaven with Muraki soon enough... what?" he asked when Tatsumi turned away from him and Watari shook his head. "What is it?"

Watari looked up at him before he grabbed Tsuzuki's hands. "No, Tsuzuki. Hisoka isn't coming to heaven" he told his friend.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked, tears starting to gather again.

Watari looked him in the eyes before looking at Tatsumi and back again. Swallowing once, he prepared himself to tell the truth. "The devil killed Hisoka. The ones that he killed never come to heaven. They become lost in another void where no one can reach them. Shiro is there... along with all the angels Muraki stole from the heavens"

Tsuzuki stared at him, hoping that Watari would laugh and tell him that he was joking. When nothing came, he broke down. "God no... no..." he sobbed and leaned against the blond haired angel. "It can't be... Hisoka... no..."

Tatsumi looked sadly at his employee. "I m truly sorry for your loss, but you must move on. We can't bring anyone back and we can't defeat the devil" he said and placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I'll give you day of tomorrow so you can rest and pray to the gods"

"Don't be so cold Tatsumi" Watari snapped and stroked Tsuzuki's soft wings that lay limp against the amethyst eyed angel's back.

Tsuzuki stopped sobbing and just hid his face in Watari's shirt. "That's it"

Watari, who was stroking Tsuzuki's back, looked down at him. "Come again?"

The amethyst eyed man leaned back and looked at his friends. "You said it, Tatsumi. The Gods. They are the solution!"

"Hold it, Tsuzuki! What are you babbling about? The Gods? What can they do?" Tatsumi asked and placed a hand over Tsuzuki's forehead. "No fever..."

Tsuzuki batted the high angel's hand away and smiled. "I'll ask the Gods for help. If I have them on my side I'll be available to send him back to the darkest part of hell where he came from. All I need is to ask the three strongest Gods to help me" he said and stood up. He looked down and noticed that he was dressed in white pants and a yellows shirt. "Um, where are my cloths?"

Watari stood up beside him and pointed to the pile on the floor. "Which Gods do you mean? There are twelve to be exactly" he said and helped the amethyst eyed angel to get his pants on.

Tatsumi sat down on a chair against the wall. "I don't like this idea"

Tsuzuki ignored his employer. "I m going to ask Suzaku the Phoenix, Byakko the Wind Tiger and Tohda the King of them all"

Watari and Tatsumi stared at him. It didn't take long before the blond angel shrieked and hugged his friend. "NO! You can't do it! I don't think that Suzaku will kill you and the same goes for Byakko but I know that Tohda would kill you just for entering his cave! I wouldn't let you go, Tsuzuki! You are the only friend I have around here!" he told Tsuzuki and hugged him tighter. "I lost Shiro and I don't want to loose you to"

Tsuzuki pushed Watari from him and looked him in the eyes. "You have Tatsumi. Remember what I told you on earth?" He waited for Watari to nod. "Tell him what you feel. I need to do this and I don't want you to come with me. If I die I don't want to drag you down with me. Stay here with Tatsumi" he told his friend with a smile. "I'll make the devil pay for taking our loved ones lives but I don't need you to die when you have someone to love..." he whispered into Watari's ear. He smiled when the scientist blushed.

Tatsumi stepped up to him and shook his head. "I can't let you do it, Tsuzuki. As your boss I m responsible for whatever happens to you. I can't just sit here and watch you go, alone, and see the strongest Gods in heaven!" he said. "Not only are they dangerous but going there alone is absolutely alone is..."

"He won't go alone" some one spoke up.

Tsuzuki looked over to the door. What he saw stung in his heart. In the door stood a dark haired copy of his dead lover. "Who are you?"

Tatsumi waved the boy closer. "This is Hijiri, Muraki's lover. He have been great company when you left, Watari. What did you mean with 'he won't go alone'?" he asked the dark haired youth.

Hijiri smiled. "I'll go with Tsuzuki-san. If I can do anything to help him to defeat the creature that hurt my lover, I'll do it" he said and stood beside Tsuzuki. "Can I come along with you?" he asked and looked at Tsuzuki with his dark emerald eyes.

Tsuzuki nodded. "If you that is what you really want. We should be going. Watari, take care of Tatsumi" he said to his golden haired friend and exited through the door. He stopped just before he left. "One more thing. If I don't return, don't come looking for me" he said and vanished through the door.

Watari started to follow, but he was hindered by Tatsumi. "We can't let him go, Tatsumi" he told the blue eyed angel.

Tatsumi gathered Watari close to him and just held him in his strong arms. "We can't stop him, Watari. His anger for Hisoka's death is to strong. I believe that he can make it if he have enough courage to face Tohda"

xxxx

"So you are Hijiri Muraki told us about" Tsuzuki said as they left the village and headed forwards the mountains. He knew the way to the Gods' temples and he was not afraid to face the danger that would come on the way there.

Hijiri nodded and smiled up at Tsuzuki. "Yes. I was killed by his brother Saki, but I guess that Muraki told you about him" his smile dropped as well as his gaze.

Tsuzuki looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why did he kill you? I can't believe that it was for the reason that Muraki told us about"

Hijiri shook his head. "Saki worked for the devil until he was killed. He saw me as a perfect hift for the dark lord"

Tsuzuki stopped and stared at the teen. "Saki worked for the devil?! But why would Muraki work for the man that ordered his brother to kill his lover? It doesn't make sense!" he said and jogged up to the still walking Hijiri.

"Muraki didn't know about his brother's employer. When he had gotten the news about my death, I guess he joined with the devil. I m not a hundred why he did it, but it was mostly anger that drove him on" Hijiri said and smiled. "I still love Muraki, even after he has killed all those angels and Hisoka. I shouldn't' but I do"

Tsuzuki nodded. "I feel the same. Hisoka became scared of me when he saw me as an angel for the first time. Even after he had called me monster, I returned to earth to be with him"

"That is so romantic"

"I know. Hopefully we will meet them again after we have punished the devil. Suzaku's temple is in the wood over there" Tsuzuki said and pointed in one direction. "Byakko's temple is in the wind planes and Tohda's is in the mountains. We better start with Suzaku and then Byakko since we might need their help to get Tohda" he told the emerald eyed teen and started to walk. When he didn't hear Hijiri follow him, he looked back. "What is it?"

"I might sound silly, but why walk when we can fly?"

Tsuzuki looked at his wings. "Why didn't I think of that?"

xxxx

Gomen for cutting of the chapter here but I have things to do and people to see.....


	17. Suzaku, the Phoenix

Sorry for the late update but I haven't gotten the chance to write.

Xxxx

Chapter seventeen: Suzaku, the Phoenix

"We are going to walk through that?" Hijiri asked as he stared at the forest before him. It was thick and dark with many different plants growing in it. Birds' song could be heard through the darkness and the dark haired youth started to wonder if he had made the right choice in following Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki looked at the dark haired copy of his lover. "Yep. Suzaku lives on the other side of this forest in a temple that was build just for her. The forest bloomed a few hundreds years ago but then Suzaku was betrayed by some angels and she destroyed this forest in revenge. She then hid in her temple and now we are the first ones to see her in ages" he told Hijiri and took a step forwards into the black world.

Hijiri hesitated a few seconds before following the amethyst eyed man. "How do you know all that?" he asked and avoided stepping on a reptile. "How do you know that it is not only a myth?"

Tsuzuki brushed away some hanging branches before him and waited for the teen. "When I was young I heard the story from one of the high angels. Even though no one has seen her for ages, I believe that she exists"

The two walked in silence for an hour before they reached a cliff. Hijiri looked down and frowned. "It is a long drop"

Tsuzuki looked across the gap and nodded. "We can't jump, we'll have to fly" he told the black haired boy. Spreading his white wings he pushed of the ground.

Hijiri followed him and they crossed the gap. Just as they were to touch the ground on the other side, a strong wing pushed him out of balance and he tripped backwards. Shouting in surprise he fell back and landed on his right wing and of the cliff. "TSUZUKI!"

Tsuzuki twisted quickly and grabbed Hijiri's hand before it disappeared. Tsuzuki yelped as he was dragged to the ground. "Hold on! I'll help you up!"

Hijiri looked down and saw only darkness. "Don't let me fall!" he begged as he felt his grip slip. "I m slipping!"

"It is ok!" Tsuzuki told the teen and gripped the hand harder. Forcing himself on his knees, he dragged the boy up.

They sat on the ground and caught their breaths. Tsuzuki was the first one to recover and on shaky legs he stood. "We must go. If we hurry we might get to her temple before anything else happens"

Hijiri nodded and stood as well only to gasp and grab his right wing. "I think I-I hurt my wing..."

Tsuzuki went over to him and looked at the wing in question. "It is bruised, but I don't think it's broken or anything" he told the hurting angel. "Just don't strain it and it will heal just perfectly"

Hijiri nodded and rubbed his sore wing. "Okay..."

Xxxx

"I know he is up to something..."

The dark figure known as the devil glared out through the only remaining window of the now burned down mansion. He ignored the Slowaks that searched through the remains in search of something useful.

"He is searching for a way to lock me up in my old prison..."

One Slowak crept up to the remains of an old chest and poked at the blackened wood. Opening the lid, the Slowak pulled out an old book. Looking at the shining cover it hurried over to it's master.

"...But I won't let it happen..."

xxxx

"This is Suzaku's temple?" Hijiri asked as his green eyes fixed on the shining remains of an old temple.

Tsuzuki nodded and was just as amazed of the sight before them. The temple had been destroyed in some parts but the temple otherwise looked ok. Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki started forwards. "We have to go in if we want to see Suzaku. I bet that she is in there somewhere"

Hijiri looked at the dark entrance and gulped. "Is it a good time to tell you that I don't like dark places?" he asked the other angel as he followed him. He held himself as close to Tsuzuki as he could without bumping into him.

Tsuzuki smiled and warped an arm around the shaking boy. "It is ok. I was afraid of darkness when I was young. It is nothing to ashamed of"

Hijiri shook his head. "It is not something I have always been afraid of. I guess it has to do with my death"

"How do you mean?"

Hijiri whipped a tear from his eye. "It was dark when Saki killed me... I was getting ready to go to Muraki's exams when he came in. It was early still... He held me captive the whole day, keeping me from going. When the night came, he killed me"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes. It must have been horrible to be murdered like that...

"I remember screaming, crying and begging for him to stop only to in the next second stand and watch him beat my body bloody. I don't really know what happened but I suddenly didn't feel any pain and I could see my own lifeless body on the ground. I was horrified and then Muraki came home..." Hijiri sobbed. He whipped his tears on his sleeve. "S-sorry, I-I can't go on..."

Tsuzuki stopped and hugged the boy. "It is ok... you don't have to tell me anymore"

'It is a sad story that you just talked about'

Tsuzuki and Hijiri tensed when the new voice suddenly spoke up. "Who are you?" Tsuzuki asked, looking around them. He held the teen behind him t protect him from any harm.

'Don't worry, Tsuzuki. I mean no harm. I m Suzaku the Phoenix. It have come to my knowledge that you are searching for me'

Tsuzuki relaxed when he got the name of the new comer. "Where are you, Suzaku? I can't see you"

The room suddenly lit up and the two had to blink a couple of times before they got used to the light. The room they were in looked like a big throne room. At the far end of the room there was a huge nest and above it hovered a huge fire bird.

Hijiri looked over Tsuzuki's shoulder. "That is Suzaku?"

'That is correct, Hijiri. I m Suzaku'

The amethyst eyed angel swallowed hard and walked up to the nest. "Do you know why we are here?" he asked.

Suzaku tilted her head and nodded once. 'Yes. You want my help to force the darkness back to his prison am I correct?'

"Yes, that is correct. Are you willing to help us?"

Suzaku looked at the white winged angel. 'Tell me one reason why I should help you, Tsuzuki. One good reason and I'll join you in your quest'

Tsuzuki looked at the phoenix and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I just lost my lover and the boy behind me as well. I want your help to get the one that is guilty for our loss locked up so that he'll never hurt anyone again"

Hijiri smiled. Tsuzuki could handle this on his own.

Suzaku lowered her head so that she was looking at the amethyst eyed angel. 'That was a good reason. You will have my help in this fight, but I can't guarantee that Byakko will listen to me if I try to reason with him. I will follow you to his temple' she told them before screeching and disappearing.

Tsuzuki blinked at her sudden disappearance before turning to face Hijiri. "Lets go. As I said before, Byakko's temple lies in the wind plains"

"How can you be so sure that Suzaku is with us? She could just have left us"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I can feel her in my heart. She is with me. I doubt that she would lie to us anyway"

The black haired teen walked up beside Tsuzuki and they walked out in the light once more. "Now when we have Suzaku on our side, my hope that we defeat that devil rises. I want to see him gone"

"And believe me, Hijiri, we will"

xxxx

"Tatsumi, do you think that they are alright?" Watari asked as he looked out through the window and forwards the mountains. He had changed into a large white shirt and soft white pants. He sighed and took of his glasses. "I m worried..."

Tatsumi smiled and walked up to the scientist. Embracing him, he rested his chin on top of the golden head. "I bet that they are fine. Tsuzuki is strong and Hijiri is clever enough to avoid any danger that might pass their path. You need to rest some, Watari. You haven't rest since you came back to the heavens"

Watari leaned on Tatsumi's chest. "I m tired, yes, but I can't rest just yet. I want a sign that they are alright" the blond said and yelped when he was suddenly lifted of his feet. "T-tatsumi! W-what?"

The blue eyed angel smiled as he placed the scientist on his bed. "Rest, I'll keep an eye out for the sign that they are ok. I'll wake you when I see it"

Watari looked up at the secretary and sighed. "You remind me so much of Shiro, Tatsumi. He always looked out for me..."

Tatsumi smiled wider and stroked the blond mop of hair as the scientist started to fall asleep. "I want the best for you as well, Watari-san. Sleep now, I'll watch over you"

Watari sighed and closed his eyes. "When I was still alive, I didn't really believe in guardian angels, but now I do..." he whispered before falling asleep.

Tatsumi bent down and placed a kiss on Watari's cheek. "I'll be your guardian angel"

Xxxx

"Is everything ready?"

The Slowaks nodded and handed the book that they had found earlier to their lord. "Yes, master"

The devil grinned and took the book. Flipping it open to the desired page, red eyed started to scan the neat writing. "This will be his down fall. I won't let any angels destroy my freedom. Ready the bodies. The ritual is about to begin..."

Xxxx

I m cutting it short here so that I'll get some time to finish some of my other stories! Please R&R!!


	18. Byakko, the Wind Tiger

Gomen gomen, but as usual: I have been busy!

Xxxx

Chapter eighteen: Byakko, the Wind Tiger

"Yahaa!! Does it never stop blowing?!" Hijiri shouted over the roaring wind that threatened to throw both angels back the way they came from. The smaller angel had to use his wings to force himself forwards. His wounded wing pumped for all it was worth even though it hurt.

Tsuzuki laughed at the comment. "Of course not! This is the 'Wind plains' after all! It is supposed to blow here!" he shouted back. He wasn't all that effected by the wind since his white wings protected him from blowing backwards. "Are you getting tired?"

Hijiri was about to answer but just as he opened his mouth he was blown backards and the poor teen landed on his butt. "Ite! Yes! How the heck can you move that easy? My wings feels like they are going to blow of!"

Tsuzuki helped the teen up and placed him behind him. "Walk behind me and you'll be protected from the wind. I guess since I went up a rank I m not effected by different elements of nature!" he told Hijiri and looked forwards. They were in the middle of the plains but they could still not see the temple. "Where is that temple? We should be able to see it by nooooooooooooowwww!!!"

The two shouted when the ground vanished beneath their feet and the tumbled down into the darkness. Tsuzuki rotated himself so that he was the one that hit the floor and Hijiri landed on top of him. "OUFFF!!" Tsuzuki grunted as they crashed into the floor. The impact didn't rally hurt because the ground itself was covered in moss and damped their fall.

Hijiri couched as the dust that had followed them down landed on top of him. "Where... cough... are we?" he asked as he rolled of the angel under him.

Tsuzuki sat up and stretched his wings to see if he broke anything. Sighing in relief that he hadn't, he looked around as well. The cave they had ended up in was not all that dark as you would expect in a cave. The walls had a beautiful pattern on it that glowed in the darkness. The floor was covered in a red/green moss that was as soft as a baby angel's first feather. The ceiling was glowing a soft blue shine and it looked a bit like the sky only underground. Tsuzuki stood up and dusted of his pants. "I see why we couldn't find the temple... it was underground"

Hijiri stood beside the white winged angel. "Why is the guardians always living in such dark places? Have they ever heard of 'sky-light' before?"

Tsuzuki laughed and started to walk down the corridor. "We'll ask Byakko when we find him. Let's get going" he told the black haired teen and took his hand. He started to jog down the corridor with the teen in tow. "If we jog we'll get there faster!"

Hijiri laughed. Tsuzuki was so full of surprises.

Xxxx

The devil slowly sat down the book with a huge smile on his dark face. "The board is set... now we must await the angel's move before it is our turn..."

Kneeling before him was three forms all clad in black. "Hai, master...."

The devil laughed loudly, making the bats that were resting in the ceiling fly of in fright. Red eyes glowed in the dark as they landed on the three. "Yes my angel. Come to me! Come to me and meet your doom! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Xxxx

"Brrr!" Tsuzuki shivered.

"What is it, Tsuzuki-san? Cold?" Hijiri asked and looked at his comrade.

Tsuzuki looked at him before smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "Just a shill down my spine that's all..."

"Well if the shill is gone, shall we continue?"

Tsuzuki pouted. "Yes master..."

Hijiri smiled and embraced the older angel. "Don't be like that, you make me feel like I m evil or something" he said and released Tsuzuki. "Besides, your face is much nicer without that pout"

"I m starting to wonder if you are much older then you look..."

"Well, I died young and I guess I have grown more mature since I ended up in heaven" Hijiri said and continued to walk down the corridor.

Tsuzuki followed him when something hit him. "You said that the person that killed you... Saki was it?" he asked and got a nod in response. "You said that Saki worked for the devil and as far as I know, everyone that kills for him never ends up in heaven... how come that you did?" he asked.

"That's partly true. Everyone the devil kills stops existing. Saki and Muraki both worked for the devil but there was one difference between them. Saki managed only to kill me before he died and he killed me with a knife. Muraki stole souls that he gave to the devil. See the difference?" Hijiri asked, never looking at Tsuzuki.

"Yeah... at least the difference in how they killed but still..."

"When Saki killed me, he didn't steal my soul. When you die your soul goes to heaven, but Muraki stole the souls of the ones he killed. A stolen soul can't go to heaven"

"I see... well then you should be grate full that Saki didn't steal your soul otherwise you could never revenge Muraki" Tsuzuki said. He noticed a huge gate before them and went up to it. "I believe that we are here!"

Hijiri stopped a few meters behind him. "Tsuzuki?" he whispered softly.

The amethyst eyed angel turned around as faced the now sad looking teen. "What is it, Hijiri?" he wondered.

The emerald eyed boy looked up at him. "Do... do you... do you think that the other angels hates me because I want to revenge Muraki? I-I mean, Muraki killed angels..." he asked with a sad voice.

Tsuzuki walked over to him and embraced him. "I don't think anyone could hate a kind person like you, Hijiri. You love Muraki for the person he was before all this madness" he mumbled in his hair. Hijiri's hair was as soft as Hisoka's had been. 'Hisoka... I miss you so much...' he thought and released the teen. He wiped of a tear from the emerald eyed boy's cheek with a gentle smile. "Let's do this.... For Hisoka and Muraki"

Hijiri nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. Let's see Byakko"

Tsuzuki turned to the gates and pushed them open. What he saw behind them startled him.

The room that lay behind the gates was HUGE! The floor was covered with water that was about ten centimetres deep. Around the edges of the room there was grass and flower in different colours. Trees that reached up to the ceiling was placed randomly in the room and a soft breeze from nowhere rustled the green leafs that covered the branches. Small fishes swam around in the water and darted into hiding as the two angels stepped into the crystal clear liquid.

"This... this place... is beautiful! Not as dark as Suzaku's temple" Hijiri said as they walked into the middle of the room. His black hair was ruffled by the breeze. "Where does the breeze come form?" he asked Tsuzuki who looked as stunned as him.

"Must be Byakko's work. I don't see any windows in here. I wonder where Byakko is, I can't see him" Tsuzuki wondered and looked around. Suddenly a strong gust of wind threw the two on their backs. "I think we found him" Tsuzuki told Hijiri as he sat up and rubbed his sore bottom.

Through the trees came a huge white tiger. The tiger glowed and it's paws never touched the still water. 'Who has entered my domain?' a deep voice asked.

Tsuzuki stood up and bowed. "I m Tsuzuki and the boy is Hijiri. I assume that you must be Byakko?"

Byakko nodded once and took another step forward until he was only a meter in front of the angel. 'That is correct. May I ask what you are doing here? I haven seen an angel in many years and suddenly two stumbles into my domains'

Hijiri recovered from the sudden fall and stood up beside Tsuzuki. He bowed just like Tsuzuki, showing respect for the guardian. "We are truly sorry if we have upset you, Byakko" he apologized.

The wind tiger shook his head slightly. 'No worry. Now why are you here?' he asked, the wind blowing slightly against his fur.

Tsuzuki straightened himself and looked the tiger in the eyes. "We are on a mission and we want your help"

'What kind of mission are you on, angels?'

Tsuzuki looked at Hijiri and then back at Byakko. "We are on a mission to bring the devil back to the dark hole in hell from which he came. We have Suzaku on our side and now we as you to help us"

The tiger just looked at him before tilting his head. 'Show me' he rumbled.

Hijiri blinked. "Show what?"

Byakko lifted his head and looked down at the two. 'Years ago we were betrayed by the angels. Show me that you have Suzaku with you and I'll join you two on your quest'

Hijiri looked at Tsuzuki. "How are we supposed to make Suzaku appear?" he whispered to the amethyst eyed man.

Tsuzuki frowned. "Leave that to me" he said and closed his eyes. Reaching deep into his mind he found the phoenix. 'Suzaku, I m calling for you'

'Why are you calling for me?' the phoenix asked. Her flaming body lit up the space in his mind.

'Byakko wants me to prove that we have you with us. Come Suzaku'

"Come!!" Tsuzuki called loudly, making Hijiri jump in chock.

Both Hijiri and Byakko watched as a circle of flames surrounded the white winged angel. The fire then ran along the floor until it retreated back behind the angel and flared up into the phoenix known as Suzaku emerged. Shrieking once the phoenix hovered behind Tsuzuki. 'Byakko' she said and looked at the white tiger.

'Suzaku' Byakko nodded and closed his eyes. 'I see that you spoke the truth, angels. Suzaku, do tell me why you joined with this pair of angels? Have you forgotten what the high ones did to us?'

Suzaku lowered her head. 'I remember that well, my friend, but I can't let past actions hinder the possibility of us gods to rejoin with the angels. I joined these two in hope that the future will be brighter then it is at the moment'

Byakko sighed and shook his head. 'You are to kind hearted for your own good, but you do have a point. I have promised to join them as well and that I shall' He looked down at Tsuzuki and his eyes glowed. From the thin air dropped four bracelets. 'Take these with you. The bracelets will help you to gather energy a lot faster then before and it will not take as much concentration to do so' he told the confused duo. Looking over at Hijiri he continued. 'I feel that you haven't learned to use your powers so these bracelets will be of great help to you. Tsuzuki must train you if you ever wish to make it through the battle that lies ahead'

Hijiri blushed. "I-I guess you're right"

The tiger and the phoenix lifted their heads and vanished. 'Call for us when you need us'

Hijiri knelt down and scooped up the bracelets. Handing two of them to Tsuzuki he placed the two left on his writs. As soon as they made contact with his skin it tightened and started to glow. "What the?"

Tsuzuki looked at his glowing bracelets with a smile. "They are concentrating our energy as Byakko said. Well, we have to get going. It is a long way to the mountains and I believe that we need stop on the way and train you" he said and turned around and faced the way they had come form. "I wonder how we are going to get out"

As Tsuzuki finished the sentence the roof opened and the blue sky above could be seen. Hijiri had to squint his eyes to look up. "Well I guess that's your answer. I don't know if I can make it up there, my wing is still hurting" he ssaid and stretched said wing.

Tsuzuki went up to him and warped his arms around the boy. 'I can't help but it, but Hijiri looks so much like Hisoka. Get a grip, Tsuzuki! You are doing this for Hisoka and the rest of the angels!' "Hold on to me" he said to the black haired teen and with a mighty push, he left the underground pond.

Xxxx

"It is useless, angel. The gods of heaven won't help you to defeat me"

The Slowaks walked around the three kneeling forms. One got the courage to touch the largest of the three but as soon as one of his black finger touched the skin the creature found himself hanging from one outstretched arm, his air slowly being squeezed out of him.

The devil watched as one of his creations killed the Slowak and thred the body across the room. A grin crossed his face and he looked at the magled body of his servant. "Come angel, my men are blood thirsty"

Xxxx

There, another chap done.


	19. Powers you didn’t know existed

I have gotten mails that asks why Suzaku and Byakko was so easy to convince to come with Tsuzuki and Hijiri... you'll see why soon.

Xxxx

Chapter nineteen: Powers you didn't know existed

"The time is almost here. Come my angels, come..."

xxxx

"Wow, the wind is gone..." Hijiri said as they touched down on the now still plains. He turned his head and looked around. The trees were still and there was no dust clouds heading for them. "You think that with Byakko gone the wind is gone as well?" he asked Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, the wind is still here but I guess that it's still right now" He turned his head and looked forwards the mountains. "Tohda's temple is over there, but we'll stay here for a while until you have learned to master some of your powers" he said with a smile. He looked down at the bracelets they had gotten from Byakko. "Hopefully these things will help us..."

Hijiri looked down at the ground. "Are you sure that I even have powers? I mean, I wasn't born an angel like you" he said, never lifting his gaze from the ground.

Tsuzuki looked at the boy and reached out with his hand. Lifting the black haired teen's head he gazed into those emerald eyes. "Don't doubt yourself. Even though you weren't born an angel doesn't mean that you don't have any powers. I didn't know I had powers until I had been a gatekeeper for six years. Tatsumi taught me how to use them so now it's my turn to teach you. All I want you to do is to listen and think positive otherwise it will not work. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

Hijiri blinked twice before nodding. "Sure" he said with a bright smile. "Let's get started"

Xxxx

One Slowak crept closer to its master. Blood red eyes locked on the face of the devil. "Sir..."

"What is it?!" the devil snapped.

The Slowak backed one step before bowing. "We wonder when the battle will begin and where it will take place?" he asked, scared by the huge form of the dark lord.

The devil smirked. "Soon. Let the angel teach the boy some tricks, it won't help him win this fight. They are heading to Tohda the king of all gods. I know that he won't join them, so there is no chance in them winning this 'war'. All he got is a puny fire bird and a wild cat... they can try to beat me if they want but they have no chance right now..."

Xxxx

"NYAAH!" Hijiri yelped when the small ball of energy left his palm. The energy ball flew across the field and forwards Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki watched the ball and with one wing he smacked it away from him. He clapped his hands. "Good, Hijiri-kun! You have fired your first konki shotto! Congrats!"

Hijiri panted and collapsed. His wings hung from his back and he had to wipe some sweat from his forehead. "That was hard... it felt weird when it left my palm" he said and looked down at said palm. "It felt like a part of me left my body. Why is that?"

Tsuzuki sat down in front of the boy. "Well, it is a part of you that is leaving your body. At least a part of your energy. The stronger you are the stronger the konki shotto will be stronger"

Hijiri nodded. "But even I know that I can't become a lot stronger before the battle. Is there anything else that can make the shot stronger?"

Tsuzuki thought for a moment. "Well if you are truly angry the konki shotto will grow, but that takes a lot of power and you might be knocked out afterwards" Tsuzuki said and stood up. "We better continue, Hijiri. You won't get stronger by sitting on your butt"

Hijiri laughed and stood. "I know, Tsuzuki-san. Let's get serious!" he said and placed his palms in front of him. Closing his eyes he concentrated. The bracelets on his wrists glowed as an energy ball formed between his palms.

Tsuzuki smiled as he watched the youth form the energy into a ball. He braced himself as the konki shotto came at him. "HAA!!" he shouted and dashed at the ball, intending to smash it into the ground. Just as he reached the glowing orb, he looked at Hijiri and gasped. The light from the ball made Hijiri's hair look golden. 'Hisoka!'

Hijiri watched in horror as the energy blast consumed his friend. "TSUZUKI!"

Xxxx

Watari sighed as he flipped through another page. His golden eyes landed on a picture of him and Shiro. 'God, I miss you so much, Shiro. It was hard to go one before when I didn't know what had happened to you, but now... I don't know. I feel like I m betraying you. Tatsumi has confessed his love for me and I do feel something for him to, but I don't know if I can let go of you and move on... Thank god that no one hears my thought they would think I m pathetic'

Watari closed his eyes and placed an hand on the picture. 'Shiro...'

'You have to let go, Watari-chan'

Watari's eyes snapped open and he looked around. "Who is there?!" he growled, annoyed that he couldn't see privacy in his own library. He was shocked when he didn't see his room. He stood in a black void with what appeared to be stars around him. He looked around and saw a bright light shaped like a person. He started to walk over to the figure, feeling that he wouldn't be hurt. "Who are you?" he asked.

The light shimmered before it turned into a person. Grey wings spread out on either side of the blond boy. A light giggle escaped his mouth. 'It is good to see you again, Watari-chan'

Watari gasped and his eyes grew lager. "S-Shiro?!"

Shiro nodded and smiled softly. 'Yes it's me. Are you scared, lover?' he asked, his blue eyes glittering in the starlight.

Watari shook his head and walked up to the smaller boy. He embraced his lover and buried his face into the blond boy's neck. "I have missed you!" he cried.

Shiro warped his arms around the blond scientist and sighed. 'So have I. I know why I left the heavens, but I do regret ever doing it' he whispered and pushed Watari back a bit so that he could look him in the golden eyes. 'Watari, I can't stay long, but there are some things I want to tell you' he said and made Watari sit down with him.

Watari's gaze never left his lover's eyes as they sat facing each other. He swallowed and wiped a tear that had left his eye. "Why did you leave the heavens? Were you unhappy?" he asked. He really wanted to know.

Shiro looked down. 'No, it wasn't that. How could I ever be unhappy with you as my lover? No, Watari-chan, I wasn't unhappy. I don't know what happened that day, but I remember that I was at my post at the registration centre when he came in...'

"Muraki..." Watari breathed.

Shiro nodded. 'Yes. He came over to my desk and asked me if he could have a word with me. I agreed and we left the centre and moved to the outskirts of the village. When we finally stopped he asked me how you were doing'

Watari tensed. "What? Me? How did he know me?" he asked. Muraki knew him? That was a surprise.

Shiro lifted his eyes. 'I wondered that to. Muraki told me that you used to work with his grandfather at an old hospital once. At first I thought that he just wanted to ask me that, but then he said that... that I could make a choice. I didn't know what he was talking about but I saw in his eyes that whatever it was, it was not good. I would make the choice if he would take me or you to earth. I refused to even discus it, but then he said that if I didn't make a choice, he would take you and I would never see you again. I know it was stupid, but I agreed to go to earth so that you would be safe. He promised me that he would let me go after he had done something... he lied' Shiro told Watari, his eyes sparkling with tears that refused to fall.

Watari closed his eyes and tears fell from them. "You could have come to me and we could have figured out how to stop him, Shiro"

Shiro shook his head. 'He said that I wouldn't make it home in time to safe you if I refused. I m so sorry, Watari, but I wanted you to be safe...'

Watari smiled. "I m glad that I know the story now. I have never once been angry at you for leaving me so don't think that I hate you" he said and hugged his lover.

'You couldn't hate anyone if you tried, Watari-chan. Now listen to me, love' he said and once again pushed Watari away. He looked down in his lap and in the corner of his eye he could see Watari do the same. In the blue eyed angel's lap lay the photo album that Watari had looked at before appearing here. 'I heard your thoughts earlier and that's why I m here. Watari-chan it is time for you to let me go and move on. I don't ask you to forget about me, I could never do that, but I want you to be happy with Tatsumi-kun without feeling guilty'

Watari stared at the picture before looking at Shiro's face. He saw a smile on the boyish face and looked away. "I don't know if I can..."

Shiro sighed. 'If you don't let me go, I'll never rest in peace. I want you to move on, Watari. Stop living in the past and move forward' He took Watari's hands and placed them on underside of the book. 'I want you to close the past and embrace the future with Tatsumi. All I want is to see you happy'

Watari could feel his hands quiver as they lifted up the book. Close the past? Was it really that easy?

'It is never easy to let go of the past, but you must stop live in it' Shiro said and placed his hands under Watari's.

Together they closed the book.

'I'll always be with you, Watari-chan...'

Watari closed his eyes and pressed the book against his chest... "Shiro... thank you..."

xxxx

"Watari?"

Watari mumbled, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Watari-kun? Wake up"

"... go away..."

Tatsumi smiled and shook the blond man's shoulder. "You shouldn't sleep in the library, Watari-kun. Wake up"

Watari blinked and sat up. He rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses on his nose. "The library? What the... now I remember... I was looking through some old photo albums of Shiro when I suddenly fell asleep" he said as he remembered what had occurred a few minutes ago. He scientist looked at the now closed book. "Why are you here, Tatsumi-san?" he asked.

Tatsumi shook his head. "You were supposed to meet me by the head office but you never showed up... now I know why"

Watari blushed. "Gomen, Tatsumi! I must have forgotten about that! Gomen nasai!" he said and ducked his head.

Tatsumi smiled and rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's ok, Watari. You fell asleep and I m not mad about it. You have been through a lot these few days so it would only be natural if you feel sleepy" he said. He drew back his hand as Watari stood, never leaving the book with his eyes.

Watari sighed. "Tatsumi... there is something I want to ask you.."

"What is that?" the white winged angel asked.

Watari turned around and faced him. "Can I have a future with you?"

Xxxx

Sorry about the short chap, but I m really busy!!


	20. No time

Gomen for the very late update but I have been busy with work and such!

Xxxx

Chapter twenty: No time

Xxxx

The mountain looked so close but yet so far away. Tsuzuki sighed before turning to look at the sleeping boy. The training had been hard on the teen and now he slept peacefully. Tsuzuki kneeled down beside Hijiri.

He ran a hand through the black mop of hair and smiled as the boy mumbled something before sighing. 'Hijiri looks so alike Hisoka. The same hair style, eyes, skin… but Hijiri is not Hisoka. Hijiri is my friend and I know he wants to help me battle the devil for Muraki's sake… but I just can't let him die like Hisoka' Tsuzuki sighed. He stood up and looked at the mountain.

'Tohda is so close but there is no time left. The longer I stay here the stronger the devil gets. If I want to defeat him I must go now while I still have the chance' He looked down at the sleeping teen again. "I m sorry, Hijiri, but I must go. I'll fight the devil for you and I promise you that I'll get revenge for all the ones he have killed" he whispered before closing his eyes.

The white wings rose into the air as the amethyst eyed angel was surrounded by a white light.

Hijiri opened his eyes just as Tsuzuki vanished before them. "Tsuzuki?" he asked but got no reply.

"TSUZUKI!!"

xxxx

Tatsumi lifted an eyebrow. He looked at the blond scientist that were sitting before him with his hands in his lap. "What did you just ask, Watari?" he asked. He had heard him but just wanted to be sure.

Watari tilted his head. "I asked if I can have a future with you?" he said and stood up. He looked down at the floor and blushed a little. His grey wings twitched a little as he sighed. "I know that you are busy and don't have the time to love me but I just…"

Tatsumi strode forward and embraced the blond. His white wings warped around them, hiding them from the world outside. He lifted Watari's face to face him and smiled tenderly at him. "I m never to busy to love you, Watari. I have loved you ever since you walked through the gates. I want to spend my future with you if you'll have me"

Watari blushed harder and looked Tatsumi in the eyes. "Tatsumi…" he whispered before kissing the brown haired angel. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He lifted his hands and placed them on ether cheek of Tatsumi's face to deepen the kiss before withdrawing. "I love you, Tatsumi"

Tatsumi hugged Watari hard against him. "I love you to, Watari-chan" he whispered into the blond's neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tatsumi pulled away. "We are so late for that meeting..." he sighed. Taking Watari's hand he led him out from the house. "Let's go, love"

Watari nodded and squeezed Tatsumi's hand. "You're right. Let's go. If there is anything the high angels can do for Tsuzuki and Hijiri, I'll gladly talk to them"

Xxxx

The thunder boomed outside the abandoned building as Tsuzuki walked along the path that led to it. The rain fell heavily on him but he ignored the cold water, his amethyst eyes fixed on the building. 'I m coming for you, can you feel it? Prepare yourself to go back into the dark corner you once came from'

'We'll see about that, my little angel…. We'll see about that…'

xxxx

The devil smiled as he felt Tsuzuki coming closer. Turning to face behind him he lifted one clawed hand. "Rise my warriors. The time is here" he called into the black area.

Three pairs of eyes opened to look at their lord.

"We are ready, master" came a voice from a pair of sky blue eyes.

"We'll kill him and give you his soul, master" said the one with a pair of emerald eyes.

"We won't let you down, master" the final person with a grey and blue eye.

The devil laughed and the Slowaks joined him. "Prepare the battle ground! It is time!!"

Xxxx

"Tsuzuki!! Where did you go?!" called Hijiri. He had been scared when Tsuzuki hadn't come back after a few minutes. "Why did he leave me here for? I though we were heading for the mountain…" he sighed as he realized that Tsuzuki wasn't coming back to get him.

'He probably left me behind so that I wouldn't get hurt. That is so typical of Tsuzuki. Well, I m not going to go back to the village, not now! There is something I can do for Tsuzuki here I just know it!' he thought and looked around. His emerald eyes fell on the mountain and stayed there. "Tohda. Tsuzuki said that the lord of all gods lived in the mountains and if he is truly the strongest of them all he must help Tsuzuki" he said to himself. 'I m not strong enough to do this… NO! I got to think that I can do it! Tsuzuki would smack me if I didn't!'

Spreading his wings, feeling the hurt wing protest a little, he pushed himself of the ground and into the air. The wind tried to bring him down as if it said that he shouldn't go to the mountains, but Hijiri ignored the wind and continued upwards. 'Hold out until I get to Tohda, Tsuzuki! I won't let you down!'

Xxxx

Tsuzuki wasn't surprised when the door swung open for him as he got close to the building. He didn't look at the Slowaks that held the mighty door open for him. He stepped into the darkness and the doors were closed behind him. His amethyst eyes scanned the area, looking for his rival. "Where are you?! Don't tell me that you are afraid of me!" he shouted, his voice echoing back at him.

A deep chuckle rumbled through the large dark room, sounding like it came from everywhere. "I m not hiding, angel. I m right here"

Tsuzuki covered his eyes as the room lit up. He blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the sudden light. He lowered his arms and looked across the room. he growled as he spotted the devil.

The dark lord grinned at the growling angel. He was sitting in a massive throne that were placed against the far wall. Before him stood the Slowaks. "Are you angry, Tsuzuki-san? Do you want to attack me, tear me to shreds before sending me back into hell?" he asked from his place on the throne.

The Slowaks giggled madly as they started to spread out into the room, surrounding the angry angel. They started to chant in their dark language while the devil opened a book and started to read.

Tsuzuki prepared himself for an attack but instead he felt something tug at his mind. He shook his head to clear it but the feeling only got stronger and stronger until it started to hurt. He clutched his head and fell to the floor. "Weakling! You are a coward to attack me like this!" he yelled, his voice barely heard over the chanting.

The devil finished his reading and closed the book. "This is no attack, Tsuzuki. I m only preparing the battle ground. This is an attack! Nedoenso!" he called.

Tsuzuki opened one eye through the pain. His vision was blurred but all of a sudden the pain lessened. He lowered his hands and opened both eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of legs. He let his gaze wander upwards and soon saw the face of the person before him. He gasped and jerked backwards, his amethyst eyes growing wide. "H-H---Hisoka!!"

The devil roared in laughter at Tsuzuki's discovery. "Yes, your own lover! Let's see if you got the courage to destroy the ones you love o get to me!"

Xxxx

Hijiri gasped as he slammed into a cliff. The wind was picking u and it got harder and harder to fly. He slid down and sat on the ground to gather his strength. 'I can't fly while the wind is against me. I got to climb the rest of the way' he thought and looked up to the top. It was a long way up he noted. Standing up on shaky legs he moved over to rock wall before him. "I m not giving up!"

Xxxx

"So you say that one of our angels has gone down to earth to fight the devil?" one of the high angels asked.

Tatsumi and Watari stood before the huge table with their heads bowed in respect. "That is true, highness. Tsuzuki, the gate keeper, has left the heavens to bring the devil back to his prison in hell" Tatsumi said. Behind his back he held one of Watari's hands in his.

A second high angel frowned at the two. "And you did nothing to stop him, Tatsumi? I thought you cared about your workers"

Tatsumi swallowed a small bit of guilt. "That is true, I care about my workers and that is why I let him go. He wanted revenge for his lover and he wanted the devil to stop hurting more people. When the devil kills the souls don't…"

"Don't end up in heaven, we know that, Tatsumi. Even though his intentions are good he has broken the law by going to earth. When he comes back, if he does, his wings will be taken and he'll be sent to work in the temple" the third high angels said. The other agreed with him. The ones that worked in the temple were often those who couldn't behave in heaven. Their job were to keep the temple clean and the temple was so big that when they had cleaned it the beginning would become dirty again. It was a never ending process.

Watari frowned and suddenly straightened up. "If Tsuzuki don't win this battle, the gates will never e opened again! Think about it! If the devil kills everyone there will be no soul that can walk through the gate! Tsuzuki is fighting for us and all you do is sit here on you lazy butts and do nothing to help!" he snapped.

The high ones frowned at the angel. "Watari, you will show us respect when you speak before us!" they boomed at the angry blond angel.

Watari shook his head and swatted Tatsumi's hand of his shoulder. "No! I won't! Wasn't it you who said that all angels are equal? That no one is less worth even if some has black wings and other white? Why should I show you respect when you show none for me?! I m sick of being here, I m going to help Tsuzuki!" he snapped and turned sharply on his heel.

"If you leave this temple, Watari, you will chare Tsuzuki's punishment!"

Watari just sorted. "Then punish me when I return" he said and turned to Tatsumi. "Will you come?" he asked.

Tatsumi looked from the high ones to Watari then back. He wanted to go with the blond but fared the punishment. He looked into Watari's golden eyes and made his decision. "I'll go with you"

The high angel that sat in the middle of the huge table stood up. "Tatsumi! Are you saying that you are risking your post to help the ones that breaks the laws we have made?" He asked.

Tatsumi took Watari's hand and smiled. "That is correct. What Watari just said was true. You believe that all angels are equal but still think that you are above all others" he said and led Watari from the temple.

Watari looked at Tatsumi as they walked forwards the gate. "Do you really want to help me? I mean, it is not to late to change your mind"

Tatsumi shook his head. "No, Watari-chan. I made my choice and am not going to turn back now. I want to help you and Tsuzuki" he said and stopped to hug the blond. "I m not going to loose you when I finally have you, love"

Watari hugged the blue eyed angel back and sighed. "I love you so much… Tatsumi"

Xxxx

I m sorry fro cutting this chapter short, but I m extremely busy at the moment.


	21. Tohda the King of them all

Gomen for the late update but I got writers block… really annoying!

Xxxx

Chapter twenty one: Tohda the King of them all

Xxxx

Hijiri panted so hard that he thought that he might throw up as his hand reached out for the edge above him. 'I m almost there… just a little father' he thought and used his last bit of strength to pull himself up. Just as he was available to place his elbow over the edge, he slipped and fell a few meters before regaining his hold. 'I can't fall now, but that as sure close' he growled at himself and started to climb again. 'I hope Tsuzuki is alright'

Xxxx

Tatsumi shivered as the huge gates closed behind him. He looked around in the darkness and moved closer to the blond beside him. "It is sure dark here…" he said and held Watari's hand.

Watari smiled and squeezed the hand that held his. "It's alright, Tatsumi-san. there is nothing to fear here except Banok the soul guider and he is really just a big pup" he smiled.

"So, it's you again? I though I sent you and that amethyst eyed angel to earth" a rumbling voice was heard.

Watari looked around and spotted the demonic dog that sat a few yards away from them. He tugged on Tatsumi's hand and dragged him over to Banok. "Yes, it's me. Still grumpy for earlier?" he asked, showing no fear for the demonic creature.

Tatsumi looked at the demon with huge eyes before looking at his love. "You have seen him before?" he asked.

Watari nodded. "Yapp. Remember when you and I had that huge argument over the secret you had kept from me? Well, afterwards I went here and demanded that Banok would send me to earth so I could rescue Tsuzuki… but it turned out that Tsuzuki wanted to stay so that he could save Hisoka… and you know the rest" he said. He looked back to Banok. "He sent me once, he can send us to earth again"

Banok wrinkled his nose and bared his long fangs. "Why should I send you to earth? You manage to get back without passing this path so why can't you go there with out my help?" he asked. "I told Tsuzuki that he would only be allowed back if he figured out the meaning of life but he still came back"

"And he went back again! The only reason we managed to get back home is because Tatsumi used most of his power to open a temporarily portal so get us home. Please, Banok, send us to earth. It doesn't matter if we can't get back since we are on the wrong foot with the high ones…"

Banok lifted his head. "You have gone against the high ones? I have been here for many years and I know most of the things that happens in the heavens… but never have I heard about angels that go against the high ones. Alright. I'll send you there"

Tatsumi blinked. He had thought that this demon dog would laugh at them and make sure that they never got to earth. He adjusted his glasses and tilted his head a little to the side. "Is there a catch?"

Banok nodded once. "If you ever wish to return, one of you or Tsuzuki, must figure out the meaning of life" He looked at Watari. "And before you open your mouth, angel, I know that there are millions of reasons to live but you have to figure out the meaning of YOUR life"

Watari nodded. "I agree on your terms"

Tatsumi smiled. "So do I"

Banok grinned, white fangs gleaming in the dim light. "Then pack your belongings, you are going to earth" he said and the world went white for the two angels.

Xxxx

Hijiri panted as he sat against a rock to regain his breath. When he finally had managed to get over the edge he had been so worn out that he couldn't stand up. Opening one eye he looked down a spotted a large red spot on his pants. He frowned and reached out but as soon as he touched it he drew his hand back. "Ouch! When did I hurt myself?" he asked himself and gently drew the fabric away from the wound. It didn't look that bad, but it was bleeding slightly and a huge bruise surrounded it. "Must have been when I fell" he said to himself and used the rock to get up. He noted that he could walk on his leg but it hurt slightly when he put all his weight on it.

The wind picked up and tore at the teen's cloths. Hijiri turned his back so that it was facing the wind. He looked around himself. 'I need to find the temple or I'll get blown from this mountain and I did NOT climb all this way just to land on my butt on the ground below!'

The mountain reached high into the air and Hijiri was only halfway up. The emerald eyes scanned the rock wall and saw something that stuck out like a sore thumb. "Stairs? There are stairs? And I just…" he looked down the way he had came and then looked at the stairs. "If I wasn't in a hurry I would bang my head against a rock…"

Xxxx

Tsuzuki stared at the teen before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Hisoka… is it really you?" he asked. He ignored the laughing Slowaks and their lord that stood by his throne. His amethyst eyes were fixed on the blond before him.

Hisoka grinned at him, his emerald eyes gleaming in the light. "Yes, it's me, Tsuzuki. The very boy you lied to" he said and stroked Tsuzuki's cheek. "Why did I ever jump before you to save your miserable life?" he asked.

Tsuzuki swallowed and shook his head. He stood up and glared at the smirking devil. "You think that you can fool me? Do you think that you can make me believe that this is Hisoka?!" he snapped, a white/blue light surrounding his body.

He devil chuckled and walked over to the two. "I never thought that you are dumb but I'll let you in on a secret" he said and ran one clawed hand through the golden locks of the teen. "To create this little beauty, I had to use one soul I have stolen earlier and guess what… I used your lovers soul to recreate him to fit my needs!" he laughed when Tsuzuki's face went from pure anger to shock.

Hisoka smiled and grabbed one of Tsuzuki's hands and placed them over his heart. "Can't you feel my heart beating? Can you really kill me again?" he asked and tilted his head up. "Can you?"

Tsuzuki yanked his hand back. He didn't know if he could believe what he was told but Hisoka had been right. He had felt a heart beat in there. 'It's a lie, but is it really? I m so confused!'

The devil snapped his fingers and a dark shadow moved to stand behind him. "While I was at it, I created another little doll" he said and moved to the side to revile a tall man.

Hisoka smiled as an arm warped around his waist and he rested his head against the taller man's chest. "Do we look cute together, Tsuzuki? He did after all treat me better then you" he purred.

Tsuzuki took a step back as he saw who the person was. "Muraki?! You recreated Muraki?! You sick bastard!" he growled. He couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his heart as Muraki kissed Hisoka's cheek.

Muraki looked at hi, with his silver eye. "What's wrong, Tsuzuki-san? You don't look so well" he said and rubbed the small waits before him. "What do you say, should we cheer him up, my doll?" he asked.

Hisoka looked at him and shook his head. "I say we kill him and end his misery all together"

Muraki and Hisoka looked at the white winged angel. They separated and started to walk forwards him.

The devil sat back on his throne and smirked. "You better hurry, my dolls. The portal to the underworld will open in five minutes"

Tsuzuki frowned and spread his wings, preparing for battle.

Xxxx

"This so much easier then climbing" Hijiri sighed as he reached the end of the stairs. He looked down and nodded. "I think that Tsuzuki would be proud over me" he smiled. Turning back around he spotted what he had been looking for.

The temple was carved from the mountain and it was huge, covering the whole side of the mountain. Huge, broad stairs led to a huge stone gate. Around the gate there was a frame in pure gold that looked like a snake who's tail curled around a small sign.

Hijiri walked up the stair and went over to the sign. He noted the fine letters made in gold. "'To enter my temple, say your status'" I wonder what that means" Hijiri said and rubbed his chin. "Must be my angel status… well, I m a soul checker" he said and waited for something to happen.

The small letters on the sign lightened up and a loud rumble was heard. Hijiri backed one step and looked around him. "What is going…?!"

'YOU PASS'

"What?! AHH!!" Hijiri exclaimed when the ground suddenly vanished under him and he fell into a shaft and slid along the flat surface. "What is it with gods and falling?!" he cried as he reached the end of the shaft and tumbled out in a huge room. He had to get back on his feet since his wings had warped around him to protect him. He grabbed his wounded leg as he was reminded of the wound. "Ow"

'WHO HAS ENTERED MY DOMAINS? I DEMAND A ANSWER'

Hijiri yipped when he heard the booming voice again. He twisted this way and that but couldn't see anyone. "Where are you? I can't see you!" he called. He never stopped looking around. The last thing he needed was to be attacked from behind.

'I M HERE. YOU MUST BE REALLY DESPERATE TO CLIMB MY MOUNTAIN'

Hijiri could feel every hair on his body stand on end. "Show yourself!"

'WHY SHOULD I TAKE ORDERS FROM A LITTLE KID LIKE YOU? I M THE KING OF THE GODS AFTER ALL'

Hijiri could feel a hot breath in his back and whirled around only to yelp and fall flat on his ass. A huge head tilted to look at him the right way. "You are Tohda? The king of the gods?" Hijiri asked.

He looked up and saw that the great god had a body like a snake and hovered in the ceiling. Tohda's long mane stuck out from under his helmet and red eyes were stuck on the teen on the floor. 'I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE COME AND I CAN TELL YOU THAT YOU ONLY WASTED YOUR TIME'

Hijiri stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. He winched when the wound reminded him of it. He looked up and frowned. "It is never a waste of time when you try to help a friend!" he snapped. Something told him that he could talk the god into to help him. He needed to convince him.

Tohda snorted and leaned closer to the teen. He looked down and saw the bracelets Byakko had given him. 'WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?'

Hijiri looked down at the bracelets and frowned. "Byakko gave them to me and Tsuzuki. He and Suzaku is helping Tsuzuki right now"

Tohda growled and a small flame burst out before Hijiri's eyes. The gigantic fire snake rose into the air and roared.

Hijiri took one step back just as Tohda attacked him.

Xxxx

Sorry for the late update but Christmas is coming and I have lots of things to do!


	22. I can do this

I'm so so so so sorry for the late update but first there was Christmas then the computer broke down. Gomen!

Xxxx

Chapter twenty-two: I can do this

Xxxx

Tsuzuki dodged to the right as Hisoka tried to strike him. He then ducked to avoid Muraki's fist as it tried to hit his face. "This is unfair! It's two against one!" he cried when Hisoka slammed his elbow into his back as he ducked. Tsuzuki gasped and slammed against the floor. He looked up and rolled to his side before the youth could slam his heel onto his head.

The devil smirked as he watched his toys beat the poor angel. His eyes moved for a second to the floor they were fighting on. His eyes gleamed when he saw the symbols that had been invisible before start to glow softly. 'Only a few minutes more before my portal opens. I will enjoy seeing this world become dark and filled with death'

Tsuzuki was trying his best to find a way to stop Hisoka and Muraki without hurting them. Even if they were created by the devil he didn't want hurt them. What if their souls could be saved? He cried out when Muraki slammed into him, slamming him into the wall with such force that he lost his breath and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw the two 'dolls' approach him.

Hisoka smirked when he saw the angel on the floor. "Looks like you hurt him. Are you in pain, Tsuzuki? I hope you are" he said and reached out and fisted a hand in the soft chocolate colored hair. "Maybe you now know how I felt when I took that blast for you"

Muraki smirked and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Maybe we should cut his wings of? I didn't it once and it seemed to hurt a lot then"

Hisoka frowned. "Why cut them of when we can rip them of? Feather," he plucked one white feather from Tsuzuki's wing, "by feather"

Tsuzuki cried out when Hisoka plucked the feather. It hurt but not as much as his heart did at the moment. How could innocent Hisoka become so cruel? What happened to the boy that saved him when he was Muraki's prisoner? He grasped the wrist in his hair and looked into the emerald eyes of his lover. "Hisoka, please… don't give up to the devil" he whispered.

Hisoka blinked. Those pleading amethyst eyes… there was something in them that made him hesitate a little before he shook his head and plucked another feather. "Your Hisoka died when he killed himself for you" he smiled.

The devil laughed when he saw the two torment the angel. This was really entertaining. His laughter stopped suddenly when he heard Muraki cry out in shock. He looked to his silver haired doll and saw that the shadows before the doctor rippled slightly before shooting up and forcing the two away from Tsuzuki. "What in the?!" he asked and stood from his throne.

Tsuzuki watched the shadows that protected him. They curled up into a ball before falling to the floor like they were made of black water before returning into shadows they once were. He smiled when he saw the two familiar faces before him. "Tatsumi… Watari… you are here…"

Xxxx

Hijiri ducked behind a large boulder as Tohda's tail tried to smack him into the wall. Hijiri was tired and out of breath. Running from the king of the gods was not something he did everyday. He yelped as the tail smashed the rock he was hiding behind and dashed across the room in search of new shelter. He had to dodge the tail that was trying to whip him before it managed to slam into him, throwing him into the wall. He slid behind a boulder and used it as shelter as Tohda hovered above him.

'I can't run forever! I must fight him to get him to help Tsuzuki! How can I attack a huge snake without getting hurt in the process? I can do this, there got to be a way!' He looked down to his wrist and saw the bracelets. "Maybe…" he whispered and looked up at the huge body in the ceiling. "All I need is a few minutes…"

Tohda looked down at the small angel. How foolish of his to enter his domain when all he did was running. With a roar he dashed against the rock, wanting to finish this once and for all. He frowned when something started to shine behind the boulder. He didn't stop as the angle jumped out from his hiding place. 'GAAHH!!' he exclaimed and reared back as he was hit between the eyes with a powerful blast. The blast scraped his helmet open before hitting the wall behind him. He shook his head, his mane whipping around him before opening his eyes. 'WHAT DID YOU DO, ANGEL?' he asked, sounding a bit shocked.

Hijiri panted and held his hands before him. He wiped his face in his shoulder and smiled. He was so proud of himself. "That was a Konki shotto. Tsuzuki taught me how to do it with the help of the bracelets that Byakko gave us. Can you believe that I just learnt how to do this?" he asked the king. He could feel his knees tremble since he had used most of his powers in that one blast. 'I can barely stand up'

Tohda didn't say a word for a few minutes. 'HOW CAN AN ANGEL SUCH AS YOU PERFORM SUCH A POWERFUL ATTACK THAT CAN HURT ME? NO ONE HAS DONE THAT BEFORE'

Hijiri looked at the king. "I put all my anger and hope into one single shot. Anger for what the devil did to my life and hope that i'll help Tsuzuki to beat him. I didn't think it would hurt you and I'm sorry if it did but I'll do anything to help Tsuzuki" he said and felt his legs give away. His eyes closed as his breath left him. He was so tired. He prepared for a hard impact but was surprised when something moved quickly under him and held him up. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Tohda that had caught him with his own head.

Tohda looked into the emerald eyes above him. 'WHEN I WAS CREATED I VOWED TO HELP ANYONE THAT MANAGED TO DEFEAT ME. I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE AND HELP YOU, LITTLE ANGEL' his voice rumbled.

Hijiri could feel his eyelids getting heavier. "But I didn't defeat you… I only hurt you a little…" he said as darkness started to surround his vision.

Tohda moved the almost limp body up on his head and raised himself to the ceiling of his temple. The roof opened up to reveal the blue sky. 'AS I TOLD YOU, NO ONE HAS EVER MANAGED TO HURT ME IN ANYWAY. YOU ARE THE FIRST TO DENT MY ARMOR, THERE FOR YOU DEFEATED ME. REST ANGEL, I'LL TAKE US TO WHERE YOUR FRIEND IS' Tohda said and soared through the opening in the roof.

Hijiri wanted to stay awake, but his tired body shut down on him. 'Muraki…. For you…'

Xxxx

Tatsumi glared at the devil before bringing his hand up. He didn't need to look to know that the shadows were holding Hisoka and Muraki against the wall. "I see that we made it just in time" he commented as he saw the portal on the ground.

Watari rushed over to Tsuzuki and helped him stand up. "Are you ok, Tsuzuki?" he asked.

Tsuzuki drew a deep breath and smiled. "I'm ok. Let's finish this" he said and straightened his back. Brining his hands together he concentrated. "The god with claws sharp as the wind, appeared before me and help me defeat him! Byakko!!" he called. A blue swirl surrounded the amethyst eyed angel and the winds started to rip at his cloths.

With a mighty roar Byakko leaped out from the thin air and landed before Tsuzuki. His red eyes glowed as he raised his head and roared again, making the walls of the building shake.

Watari landed on his butt in shock. "He made it! He actually made it, Tatsumi! He got Byakko!" he exclaimed and clapped his hands. "Not that I ever doubted him, but this is really good!" he called to his lover over the loud noise.

Tatsumi nodded. "Yes, it is, but Tsuzuki still has to prove that he can control him! Tsuzuki! You have to take this battle into the underworld! We can't risk a war on earth!!" he shouted to his friend and employee.

Tsuzuki nodded once. "I got it! Byakko! Force the devil back into his own domain!!" he called to the wind tiger.

Byakko growled and leaped over the portal and aimed for the devil.

The devil tried to dodge the fangs that snapped for him, but he was pulled back when Byakko's fangs dug into his arm. "GHAAAA!! Let me go, you filthy beats!" he snapped and slammed a fist into Byakko's head, trying to force him to let go.

Byakko grunted as he was smacked, but his fangs dug deeper into the arm in his mouth. With one mighty swing of his head he rotated himself and the devil to face the portal. Digging into the ground with his claws, Byakko leaped into the portal with the devil.

Tsuzuki watched as the wind god vanished into the portal with the devil. Before he went after them he looked around. 'I must take care of the Slowaks. Tatsumi and Watari can watch over Muraki and Hisoka' Brining his hands before his face he linked his fingers togheter and concentrated once more. "With wings of flames and eyes like molten lava, I command you to appear before me! Suzaku!!" he called.

The huge fire bird shrieked as she sprung out from a small flame that had formed before Tsuzuki's feet. Spreading her wings she attacked the creatures that tried to hide in the shadows. 'Go, I'll take care of them' she told Tsuzuki without looking. 'Good luck, angel'

"You to, Suzaku. Tatsumi, take care of Hisoka will you?" he asked. He looked down into the black portal where Byakko had disappeared with the devil. "I'm not sure that I'll return, but I will do everything I can to hinder the devil"

Tatsumi nodded. "Of course I'll watch over him. Be careful, Tsuzuki" Tatsumi said and turned to Hisoka. "I know that he is precious to you… I will not let you down"

Tsuzuki smiled and jumped into the portal. He used his wings to avoid falling to fast. He warped his arms around him when he felt the darkness warp around him. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but a thick black mist. He narrowed his eyes and saw a small white dot in the mist. "Byakko. Wait for me, I'll be there in a few seconds" he whispered to himself. "Devil, the battle you wanted is here"

Xxxx

Watari rubbed his chin as he looked at Hisoka who was spitting and cursing at them. "I can't believe that this is the same boy that I met the first time I got here. He was so pure and innocent back then" he mumbled.

Hisoka tried to break free from the shadows that were holding him. He growled at Watari. "Drop dead angel!" he snapped.

Watari rubbed his eyebrows. "I already did that. Tatsumi, what shall we do?" he asked his lover.

Tatsumi warped an arm around the blond and sighed. "I don't know. It would help if I knew how they were created…"

"Why don't you just ask them?"

"Who?" Watari asked and looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hijiri! How did you get here?" he asked and hugged the boy.

Hijiri smiled back. "Tohda brought me here. He left to gather strength to help Tsuzuki" he said and looked behind Tatsumi. "Muraki?" he asked when he saw his ex-lover. All he could see was a blank look in the grey eyes, not the warm molten silver he was used to. "Is he also 'created' by him?" he asked Tatsumi.

Tatsumi nodded. "Yes. He is"

Hijiri closed his eyes. 'Make him pay, Tsuzuki…. Make him pay with as much pain as possible'

Xxxx

Sorry, but I have decided to cut down the length on the chaps since I'm having writers' block. Gomen.


	23. Show me what you got

Gomen gomen gomen gomen! Sorry for not updating but first of I have computer problems then I have been lazy and forgotten about this fic! Promise that it won't happen again!

I have noticed that I have used the name DEVIL so often these last few chapters, so I have decided to use the JAP name for devil, Akuma.

I'm sorry if this chap may be confusing but I have been busy and trying to fight a writer's block. If you have questions, just ask ok?

Xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Chapter twenty three: Show me what you got

Xxxx

Byakko roared as he was smacked in the side by a gush of pure darkness. The huge wind tiger barely got up on his feet before he was rammed again.

The devil smirked as he saw the dark energy aid him. "That's right my servant! Keep him down while I take control of the earth above us! Do not let him get away!" he called and laughed hard. "Thank you, angel-san! Thank you for taking me back to my realm where I control the darkness around me!"

"Your welcome"

The devil twisted around and spotted Tsuzuki that was standing a few feet away from him. He hissed as the white aura around the youth hindered the darkness from touching him. "It's you. I didn't think you would follow me here"

Tsuzuki's face was emotionless. He turned his head and amethyst eyes took in the void they were in. "Looks dark and cold enough. Make yourself comfortable, Akuma. You won't leave this place" Tsuzuki said, using the devil's Japanese name.

The devil sniggered at the comment "Oh, I will leave soon, angel. As soon as you are consumed by the darkness in here I will go back to the earth you tried to protect. I think my dolls back there are waiting for my return" he said and looked up at the portal. He couldn't feel his bond with his dolls anymore but he knew that they were still under his control.

Tsuzuki also looked at the portal. He then turned back to the smirking dark lord before him and shook his head. "I don't think so" he said calmly.

Akuma looked at the angel with questioning eyes. "What do you…!" he started before he heard a mighty roar from behind him. Twisting around he saw Byakko charge against him. Grinning wide he opened his arms, looking like he was about to give the great tiger a hug. "Stupid beast! Haven't you learnt that it is no use to attack me!" he snapped while the darkness started to swirl round his feet. the black mass seemed to come to life, slipping around the devil like a million snakes.

Byakko roared and extended his claws. His mighty paws slapped the ground as he picked up his speed. His red eyes flashed just before he leaped into the air, soaring over the devil and heading for the portal. His body started to shimmer and the wind around him started to shove the darkness away from the portal.

The devil had to cover his eyes when a gust of wind slammed into him. He growled and snapped his head in the direction the tiger had went. "NO!" he shouted when he saw Byakko head for his portal. "I WON'T LET YOU SEAL IT!" he screamed and started after the God of wind. The darkness followed him, hissing and clawing in the air.

Tsuzuki saw the devil head after the God and his emotionless face shifted to one of rage. "YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" he snapped and brought his hands together. "Aid me, oh mighty bird of fire. Help me hold this demon in this place. Come forth, Suzaku!" he called. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, after all, he had left her on earth.

Xxxx

Suzaku hovered above the small group after she had managed to kill all the Slowaks. She hadn't gone back to her small space in Tsuzuki's mind since she knew that he wanted her to protect them form any harm that might appear.

Hijiri was studying the blond that was trapped against the wall by the shadows. He ignored the teen as he hissed at him. 'He looks so alike me. No wonder Tsuzuki zoned out as often as he did' he thought. He could see the likenesses between then such as the hair, eyes, height and built. Somehow the likeness reminded him of ying and yang. Dark and light.

Watari was pacing back and forth as his eyes studied the symbols on the ground. He stopped pacing and looked at Tatsumi who was looking for any run away Slowaks. "I hope that Tsuzuki is alright" the blond angel said and warped his wings around himself. The mere thought that Tsuzuki might fail and die chilled him to the bone. "I know that he told me not to worry but still. The devil is not someone you fight everyday and live to tell about it"

Tatsumi looked at his love and smiled. "I believe in him, you should to, Watari-chan. Tsuzuki wants revenge and he will get it trust me" he said and walked up to Watari and hugged him. "He'll be fine"

"I guess you're right. I don't know why I worry so much. As long as I have you by my side to remind me of this, I'll be fine"

Muraki wrinkled his nose at the sight of the two hugging angels. "Just you wait. When our master has slain your amethyst eyed friend, he'll come after you" he smirked. "Who knows, the devil might even play with him before killing him. Tsuzuki-san is so fun to toy around with his screams are like the finest of music"

Hijiri felt his jaw go slack when he heard his lover say that. Feeling his anger bubble inside him he walked up to the silver haired man and slapped him hard across the face, his emerald eyes filled with tears. "Just shut up! This isn't you talking! The Muraki I knew would never say such a thing!" he yelled, his shoulders shaking in anger. "You almost sounded like Saki when he killed me! You say that you hate him yet you act like him!" he snapped and tears stared to flow. His shoulder shook in anger. He knew that this wasn't Muraki but still, it hurt to know that this man he hadn't seen in years didn't even know him anymore.

When Hijiri mentioned his killer's name, one silver orb focused on the dark haired boy. A smirking face flashed across the silver haired man's face.

Muraki stilled and his smirk dropped. "… Saki? ... did you say Saki?" he asked.

Xxxx

Flash

Xxxx

Blood. The walls and floors were coated in it. Red thick blood was splashed across the ceiling. Muraki felt nauseous. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked no one in particular.

"You got a foul mouth there, brother. There is no need to be so foul mouthed"

Muraki turned around sharply and spotted someone on the couch. "Saki! Where is he!" he snapped, to angry to play any of his brother's sadistic games.

Xxxx

End Flash

Xxxx

Hijiri looked up when he heard Muraki speak to him. He looked deep into the visible silver eyes and saw something flicker within it. A small uncertain smile came to his tear streaked face. "Yes. Saki, your brother. Remember him?" he asked. "Remember me?"

Muraki looked like he was fighting something. Memories of a pale haired boy, blood and his own screams surfaced.

Hisoka was looking at the two and noticed Muraki's change of behaviour. He frowned. "Are you betraying our master, Muraki? Are you listening to this brat? So what if your ex brother killed him, big deal. It was for the best"

"Shut up"

"What did you say?" Hisoka asked. Had Muraki, doll to the devil, just told him to shut up?

Muraki closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "I said shut up!" he repeated and started to struggle hard against the shadows holding him. He growled loudly and the shadows started to slowly give away under his force. He wanted the flashes to stop but still he wanted them to continue.

Tatsumi could hear the shadows call out to him, telling him that they barely could hold onto the silver haired man. He let Watari go and turned to Muraki. "What the? He is breaking my shadows!" he asked. No one had ever done that before. 'This man must have an amazing strength'

Watari could see the anger on Muraki's face but the anger wasn't directed forwards them. In fact, Muraki wasn't even looking at them as he fought. He grabbed Tatsumi's shirt sleeve. "Let him go, Tatsumi!" he said. He tried to sound as confident as he felt.

Tatsumi looked at him like he had gone mad. "You want me to let him go? Why? He can kill us all. Are you sure?" he questioned his lover.

Golden eyes looked into sky blue ones. "Trust me when I say that he won't attack us. Remember, Muraki's soul is still in there even if the devil has changed it a bit. I bet that Hijiri can lure the true Muraki out but you must let him go" he said.

Tatsumi looked at him with a bit of doubt before he closed his eyes. "I trust you" he said simply and ordered the shadows to let the man down.

Hijiri gasped when Muraki suddenly fell forward and he barely managed to catch him before they both fell to the ground with a huge "OUFF" The dark haired youth looked at the man in his arms. It had been so long since he had touched the man before him. Sure he was older the back then but he was still the same man.

Suzaku tensed when she saw the shadows let go of the doctor. She would protect them if he decided to attack and harm Tsuzuki's friends. She shrieked and spread her wings in a warning.

'Aid me, oh mighty bird of fire. Help me hold this demon in this place. Come forth, Suzaku!'

The huge firebird lifted her head. That voice… It could only be her master. She couldn't decide if she should stay and protect Tsuzuki's friends but she had promised to help the amethyst eyed angel when ever he needed her. She made up her mind and dove for the portal in the floor. She noticed that it had gotten slightly smaller so she had to change form to get through.

Watari heard Suzaku shriek and watched as the phoenix shifted from bird for to a huge fire ball and vanish into the portal. "Looks like Tsuzuki needed Suzaku. I hope that you are alright, Tsuzuki"

xxxx

Byakko heard the devil come after him but there was nothing he could do to stop him. The tiger was not sure if he should stop what he was doing and fight the devil when a large fire ball came through the portal. He had to shift to the side to avoid the fireball, burning his left side while doing so.

The devil couldn't avoid the huge ball of fire as it came at him. He was thrown back by the enormous force and slammed into the ground, his body creating a large hole.

Tsuzuki shielded himself from the rocks that flew at him when the devil and Suzaku hit the ground with his wing. He looked up and spotted Byakko who had stopped his attack at the portal when Suzaku had come and attacked the devil. "Byakko! Shut the portal and trap us in here! We can't let him escape!" he shouted over the loud noise.

Byakko nodded once and turned beck to the portal. He closed his eyes and focused on closing the cursed thing.

Suzaku moved off the ground and took her bird from again. She glared at the devil under her and moved to attack again.

Akuma shook is head and saw the bird come at him again. A fanged grin appeared on his face and he lifted his arm and pointed at the phoenix. "Not this time" he said and the darkness around him moved into a large ball. When Suzaku was only a few feet away from the devil the ball flew at her like a bullet from a gun.

Suzaku reared back as the ball smacked into her. 'Master, I don't know how much longer I can fight alone! I need help!' she called to Tsuzuki through their link. She hadn't been fighting long but she was getting tired. It had been centuries since last fought a battle.

Tsuzuki heard her plea and took a deep breath. 'She is right. I must do something. This is my battle' he thought. Spreading his wings he frowned. Now was his time to attack. Closing his eyes he concentrated his ki. He could feel the bracelets around his wrists heat up as the ki gathered in his hands to form a white blade. He raised it before him and opened his amethyst eyes. "Prepare yourself, devil! Here I come!"

Xxxx

Hijiri shifted under Muraki's weight. He managed go push the silver haired man into a sitting position and the settled on his knees before Muraki. "Muraki? Are you ok?" he asked.

The silver haired man panted hard as he looked up and into emerald eyes. The flashes had calmed down a little when he had been released from the shadows and now he could put them together. The emerald eyes of the boy before him… they were familiar. "…..….. Hi-chan…" he said, saying the first name that popped up in his mind.

Hijiri nodded and he could feel his eyes fill with tears. "Yes, Muraki… that is what you used to call me remember?" he asked and smiled. "I never gave you a nickname because you said that you weren't…"

"… worthy of one…" Muraki finished for the black haired teen.

Hijiri nodded and hugged Muraki tight. "You're back! I can't believe it!" he cried and buried his head in Muraki's neck, the silver strands tickling his cheek.

Muraki still felt confused and disorientated but he decided that he would live with it. The boy in his arms awakened so many memories, both bad and wonderful ones. "I don't know… I still feel confused… I don't remember all that has happened… Hi-chan. I can feel his call, but I don't want to hurt you…" he said and pulled Hijiri back to look into the now familiar emerald eyes.

Hijiri smiled widely as tears of happiness ran down his face. "Then I'll help you remember" he said and hugged the silver haired man again. He heard a snort come from behind them and pulled back from Muraki to see who it was.

Hisoka snorted when he saw the two hugging. He looked at Muraki with hate filled eyes. "Pathetic, Muraki. You have served the devil for so long and suddenly you throw it away for a kid? How low can a man go?" he asked and shook his head. "You have kidnapped and killed over a hundred angels without regret and when this kid shows up you fall on your knees and beg for forgiveness" he said and looked at Hijiri with cold emerald eyes. "When I get loose I'll poke your eyes out and rip that pretty throat apart"

Tatsumi waved his hand once and the shadows quickly moved to cover the blond's mouth. "I'm sorry for that, but you should be quiet for a while. Sure you are under control of another but that still don't give you the right to talk like this" he told the blond that as glaring death at him. He turned to face the black haired teen. "Are you sure that you can trust him, Hijiri? Are you sure that he is telling the truth?" he asked. He made sure to have Watari behind him if Muraki suddenly flew at them.

Hijiri stood up and helped the unsteady Muraki to his feet. "I'm sure, Tatsumi-san. Muraki has always been strong minded and the devil's grip on him must have been reduced when he left earth. I can't say that he is fully ok but enough for me to trust him" he said and steadied Muraki who was still a bit woozy.

Watari sighed. 'I don't know how we will return them to normal or anything. It seems that Muraki's memories were triggered by that slap Hijiri gave him. I wonder if Tsuzuki would be able to re-awaken Hisoka if he was here? Something that is bothering me is what will happen later on. Muraki and Hisoka are both deat, killed by the devil… they can't continue to live here on earth…' he thought and turned to the spot where the portal had been. 'Come back soon, Tsuzuki. We need you'

Xxxx

Tsuzuki yelped as he was flung backwards. He managed to stay on his feet and after he had taken a deep breath he charged again. The tip of the sword in his hands scraped along the ground as he swung it hard against the devil.

Akuma hissed as the energy blade slashed his arm. "Curse you angel!" he growled and lifted his hand, claws digging into his own palm and drawing dark blood. "Oh, my faithful servant Azura, come to me and show me your loyalty!" he chanted. The ground beneath him took a much darker colour and soon it looked like boiling blood. The wave of boiling blood headed straight for Tsuzuki without a sound.

Tsuzuki gasped as the wave came at him. Spreading his wings he took of the ground only to notice that the liquid came rushing after him. "Crap! Suzaku!" he called and used his sword to block a direct attack.

The firebird shrieked and quickly came to her master's aid. Opening her beak she let her fire pour out from her throat.

The devil grinned as he watched. "Thank you, angel-san. Thank you for mixing the last element with my demon! You have just ensured your own destruction!" he called to Tsuzuki.

"What!" Tsuzuki snapped and watched Suzaku attack the liquid. His amethyst eyes grew larger as the flames embraced the pillar of boiling blood. He took a step back as the pillar stared to twist and bend, looking like it was struggling within itself. He yelped as the pillar came crashing down at him. "NO!" he shouted and dashed out of the way just as the flaming pillar hit the ground. He turned around to see what had happened to the pillar, expecting a creature to stand there.

Nothing.

Byakko hovered above the group, watching and awaiting new orders. He had sealed the portal and felt a bit drained from doing so. A soft breeze ruffled his pearl white fur, bringing unease with it. 'Suzaku. Do you sense that? That enormous energy?' the white tiger asked his fellow god.

Suzaku heard Byakko's question and turned her red eyes to him. 'Yes, I do. What is it, Byakko? This energy wasn't here before' she replied and looked around. 'Can you pinpoint it? You are better at that then me since the air can tell you where the danger is'

Byakko closed his ruby red eyes and listened to the soft breeze. It whispered words of darkness and worry. 'Focus' he ordered softly. 'Tell me where the energy is coming from'

Tsuzuki looked around him, his sword raised before him. He felt uneasy, a bit afraid. Where was this demon the devil had spoken about?

Byakko's eyes snapped open and he quickly turned to face his master. 'Tsuzuki! Under you! Watch out!' he called and dove for the angel.

Tsuzuki looked up at Byakko's outburst and frowned. "What are you… AHHHHH!" he exclaimed as something grabbed his leg. He looked down and chocked down another scram.

A bloody scaled arm had it's bony fingers around the white winged angel's leg, squeezing harder by the second. The arm had sprung out from the ground, the pool of boiling blood surrounding it. Deep within the pool glowed a pair of golden eyes, their gaze stuck on the shocked angel. A gurgling snort was the only warning it gave before the arm started to withdraw back into the pool, dragging Tsuzuki with it.

Suzaku watched as Tsuzuki quickly started to sink into the pool and shrieked. How dared the demon touch her master? She watched as Byakko passed her before following the tiger.

Tsuzuki could feel the liquid burn him as he was pulled under. His wings flapped madly, trying to lift him up again. As soon as the feathers touched the liquid they stuck and were ripped out when the wing lifted again. Blood seeped out from where the feathers had been ripped out and tiny blood droplets were sent flying by the powerful beats of the wings. A second hand sprung up and grabbed one white wing before dragging the angel under.

Suzaku and Byakko didn't make it in time before Tsuzuki was submerged in the blood.

Xxxx


	24. Come crashing down

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I think I'm getting out from my writer's block but I'm not sure… A bit shorter chap then usual but I have to fix some earlier chaps for this fic.

Xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Chapter twenty four: Come crashing down

Xxxx

'Dark. Is there anything besides darkness in this world? Hurting nothingness…'

White wings shook slightly under the bony fingers that gripped them hard. Blood dripped slowly from where long white feathers had been ripped out.

'… I whish… that this never happened… that I never left the heavens….'

The small drops of blood never hit the ground. A long dark tongue caught them as soon as they left the wounds. The wet muscle dragged itself along one wound, cleaning it before letting fresh blood surface. The creature in the darkness chuckled, shaking the world around them.

'But if I never left… I would never had met…'

The pointy ends of the bony fingers dug into the white wings, threatening to break them. Flesh gave away under the hard pressure on his legs and arms and the hands around his throat tightened. The chuckle grew in strength.

'… I hate myself… I fell in love… everything I love dies… and I'm responsible for their deaths…'

'Poor little angel. Coming all the way down here for what?' the monster asked. One huge hand with sharp claws tilted the angel's head up to look into dull amethyst eyes.. It blended perfectly with the background. Only white gleaming teeth were visible and it's…

'Emerald green eyes… they remind me of him… the one I betrayed'

The creature of darkness looked like it could read his thoughts. 'It hurt doesn't it? To kill the one that you cared about' he taunted. Torturing the angel was so much fun. It had to thank it's master when the angel was dead.

"… that isn't true…"

'What did you say?' Now this was the first time it had heard the angel speak.

Tsuzuki looked up, his face totally blank. "I didn't kill him. He was killed by the same person that is responsible for all those angels' deaths"

Emerald eyes blinked. 'Ohh? So now you blame Muraki? Does it make you feel better?'

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not blaming Muraki for anything. Who killed them all was the devil. Hisoka wanted to save my life by taking the shot that was meant for me! He did it for me so that I could get my hands on the devil and brig him back to hell where he belonged!" Tsuzuki's voice rose and his right arm started to move against the hands holding it.

The creature backed of a few steps and tightened it's hold on Tsuzuki. 'How can you move? With that amount of blood lost you shouldn't be alive!' it gasped.

Even when the hold on his body tightened, Tsuzuki's movements weren't hindered the slightest. When his arm was stretched out before him a small ball of energy formed in it. Amethyst eyes started to come to life again in the shine of the energy. "No one shall stand in my way to get revenge on the devil. I'll do anything to bring him down for ever coming out from hell. I'LL GET HIM FOR KILLING HISOKA!" he screamed as the ball suddenly flared up like a huge bonfire. Breaking free from the gripping hands his energy flowed around him. "YOU ARE ONLY A THIN WALL BETWEEN ME AND THE DEVIL! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Xxxx

Emerald eyes snapped open. What was that? That sudden burst of energy?

'I'LL GET HIM FOR KILLING HISOKA!'

Muraki snapped his head up and looked around. Frowning he looked at Hisoka. "Did you sense that, boy?" he asked.

Watari blinked. "Sensed what? What are you talking about?" he asked.

Tatsumi's blue eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what was going on but he would bet his wings that it had to do with Tsuzuki's fight with Akuma. The shadows shuddered a silent message to him, telling him that the boy in their grasp was trembling in what seemed to be fright. Lifting his hand he ordered the shadows to let the boy go but be ready to grab him again if he tried to attack. 'Hisoka isn't all that strong, not compared to Muraki anyway' the brown haired angel thought.

The blond dropped to the ground, not even bothering to place his hands before him to hold himself up. Landing with a thud on his knees he stared before him, looking at absolutely nothing.

Hijiri walked over to his blond double and knelt down before him. waving one hand before the emerald eyes that were slightly lighter then his, he got no response. "I think he is in chock. I wonder what caused that" he murmured.

The silver haired doctor looked around before letting his silver eye land on his small lover. "It is Tsuzuki. He's in trouble" he told them. "The boy and I can sense how the fight is going since we are created by the devil himself. The angel is in trouble"

"You mean that the devil is hurting him?" Watari asked, frightened by the news.

"No"

Hijiri blinked as he heard the blond speak for the first time in a while. He looked at Hisoka who had his head bowed and his shoulders were trebling slightly. "Hisoka?" he asked and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Hisoka looked up. His eyes were filled with tears and slowly they slipped down his cheek. "It is not the devil who is hurting him, not really…" he said and let his head drop again.

Tatsumi crossed his arms. "It isn't? Then who is it?" he asked. Was there more then just one dark lord in the underworld?

Muraki rubbed his chin and looked at the brown haired angel. "The one who is attacking your friend is Sebu. The devil's lapdog" he said.

Watari tilted his head. He opened his mouth to ask more about Sebu when something smacked him on the head. "Ite! What was that?" he asked and looked up.

Tatsumi turned on his heel and looked around. "The building is collapsing! We have to get out!"

Xxxx

"GHA!"

WHAM

Tsuzuki slid to the ground as he was thrown into an invisible wall. Panting he wiped the blood from his lips just before he tossed himself to the side to avoid the dark spike heading his way. The tips of his feathers on his right wing was caught and pulled out as Tsuzuki yanked on the wing. Tsuzuki gasped at the stinging pain but didn't get time to think about it before he was attacked again.

Sabu laughed loudly as it's dark spikes hit the angel in the chest and threw him like a doll across the dark space they were in. 'Having fun, angel? I'm having lots of fun'

'I can't keep this up! He's going to kill me at this rate! I need a plan, but what!' Tsuzuki thought and ducked under another attack. He threw a ki ball at the creature but it was hard to hit it since it blended with the darkness around them and the only visible part was its emerald eyes.

Sabu laughed hard as the amethyst eyed angel slumped to the ground. Emerald eyes sparkled in the darkness as they got closer to the now shaking form on the ground. 'Have I told you what is happening above us?' it asked and tilted hit's head.

Tsuzuki coughed and wiped his chin. "No, you haven't but I guess you are going to tell me anyway"

'Oh so right you are, Tsuzuki. It would only be fair to let you know your friends fait before you die. How they would be horribly crushed under the building that is coming down on them and they could do nothing about it…' Sabu whispered into the angel's ear.

"N-no… no…"

xxxx

Hijiri pressed himself close to Muraki as the building shook. His wings folded around them to protect them from rubble that fell from the ceiling. "We have to get out, Tatsumi-san! We'll get crushed if we stay here!" he yelled to Tatsumi that was guarding both Watari and Hisoka.

The blond angel winced as a rock smacked against his wing. "What shall we do? Your shadows will drain you if they support the building any longer!" he called to his lover under the loud noise.

Tatsumi looked around the slowly crumbling building for something that could help them. They had to get out and bring Muraki and Hisoka with them. 'Darn it! I can't think of anything! I have to get Watari out from here but Hisoka will be a problem! Shoot!' he though and shook his head.

"Banok"

Tatsumi blinked and looked at Hisoka. The boy was still just staring before him, no expression on his face. "What did you say?" he asked. He wanted to be sure he had heard the boy right.

Hisoka looked up at Tatsumi, his gig emerald eyes lifeless. "Tsuzuki told me about the guide to heaven, Banok. Can't he help you?" he asked, his voice even.

Tatsumi looked at Hisoka for a few minutes before looking at Watari. He decided that he didn't have the time to ask Hisoka how he knew about Banok. "He's right! We can call for him to get back to heaven!"

"What about Tsuzuki! We can't just leave him!" Watari asked as another rock slammed into him. "OW!"

"We don't have a choice! Tsuzuki will come back to heaven when his battle is over! We can't go to the underground and help him without risking our lives! We have to go back to the heavens!" he called back as the shadows started to give in under the pressure.

Watari was fighting himself. He knew Tatsumi was right. Tsuzuki wouldn't like it if they risked their lives to help him. Tsuzuki had asked them to take care of the two humans anyway. "Fine! I'll call him! Can your shadows keep the ceiling up long enough?"

"Just hurry!"

Watari gave him a sharp nod and closed his golden eyes. 'Banok! Get your butt over here!' he called. Unlike Tsuzuki he didn't have the time to think of a proper 'calling line' like: oh, great guide to heaven and such…

A large cloud appeared in the middle of the room, steering up the dust around it. A big chunk of the ceiling fell straight into the cloud with a loud thud. "OW! Why did you have to call me here when the building is collapsing!" Banok roared and threw the rubble of his head.

Watari dashed over to the huge dog demon and grabbed the demon's cheeks. "Listen, we don't have time for this! We need to get back now!" he snapped.

Banok looked chocked at Watari and had to blink twice to get back to normal. "Then you know what I want to hear. One of you must tell me the meaning of life" he said. Another piece of the ceiling smacked onto his back and he groaned. "And make it quick!"

Watari nodded. "We need you to bring the humans with us" he said and pointed to Muraki and Hisoka.

Muraki shook his head. "No, Watari-san, we can't come with you" he said and pushed himself away from Hijiri.

The black haired teen stared at his lover. "What do you mean! Do you want to die again! Are you nuts!"

Muraki smiled down at the angered teen and placed his hands on Hijiri's shaking shoulders. "Yes, we have to die again. Both me and Hisoka are created by the devil and I don't want to live with that knowledge. Besides, I don't want to live with out you in my life any longer. We can't go to heaven with all this darkness in us and you know it. Leave, Hijiri" he said and hugged the boy. "I want you to live, because if you are alive I will always be to" he whispered and let the black haired go before walking over to Hisoka.

Hijiri could feel tears filling his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Muraki was right. They wouldn't be let in through the gates to heaven. They would get a ticked straight to hell as soon as they spotted the golden gates.

Tatsumi stood and lifted Hisoka up with him. "Are you sure?" he asked the silver haired doctor before letting Muraki support Hisoka.

Muraki nodded. "I'm sure" he said.

Tatsumi sighed and stepped away from the two and went to his lover. The falling rubble didn't bother him any longer. 'I'm so sorry, Muraki. I whish there was something I could do for you'

Hijiri walked to Tatsumi and Watari when he heard Hisoka call him. "Yes?" he asked and turned around to face his lover and his blond double.

Hisoka looked up and smiled. "If you meet Tsuzuki… tell him that I love him even after everything that has happed and that I do not regret taking my life for him"

Hijiri nodded. He noticed that the once dead eyes were now sparkling with life. "I promise to tell him" he said and smiled before turning back to Banok and the two angels.

Banok looked like he was in pain. Well, considering all the rubble he got on him it wasn't that much of a surprise. "Well? I don't have all day"

Watari crossed his arms. "Temper, temper. Ok, the meaning of my life is to love and be loved in return, not only by my lover but by everyone" he said. That was true. He didn't want enemies and as far as he knew he didn't have any…

Banok tilted his head. "Is that all?" he asked. He had thought Watari's meaning with life had been a bit… bigger.

The bond angel nodded. "Yes"

Banok sighed. "You held your end of the deal so I'll hold mine. When the portal opens it will be open for only three seconds so move fast. I'll be waiting on the other side" he said and vanished in the same cloud he had come from.

Hijiri looked back at Muraki as the portal opened and mouthed the words 'I love you' not trusting his own voice at the moment. He caught Muraki doing the same before he threw himself through the portal, followed by Watari and Tatsumi. This was the hardest thing he had ever been forced to do.

Muraki and Hisoka watched the portal close and the shadows above them starting to fade. Hisoka turned to Muraki and smiled. "To think that I used to think that you had a ice block for a heart. I guess I was wrong" he admitted as the house came down on them.

"I know. I only hope that you can forgive me for my past doings"

"I do"

xxxx


	25. Let’s fight together

Sorry you all! I promised one that I would update last weekend but something tragic happened… My beloved bunny died all of a sudden. I have been busy trying to find a place to bury her… the ground here in Sweden is still frozen.

Yet one week later I got a new bunny! She is so adorable!

The end is coming nearer, the next chap is the end in fact! I love to write this fic even though I get seriously stuck on it! I'm thinking of a sequel… what do you think?

Xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Chapter twenty five: Let's fight together

Xxxx

Sabu smirked when it felt the energy of the people on earth vanish. Looking down at the bloody and bruised angel it laughed. 'Felt that? That was the last fickle of energy you will ever feel from your friends. They have joined my masters collection of souls'

Tsuzuki shook his head and stared blankly before him. "No. I don't believe a simple building could have killed them. Not Tatsumi at least" he said and looked up at the demon before him.

'And what makes you think that? You felt the energies vanish' Sabu said, backing up two steps.

Tsuzuki stood up and smiled. "Tatsumi is a shadow master. He can protect the heavens with his shadows if necessary" he said. "And that is not the only thing"

Sabu let out a low growl as Tsuzuki started to walk forwards him. The demon sent a shock wave against the angel to make him back… he got no reaction.

"I felt Hisoka awake from your master's hold" the white winged angle said and lifted one hand above his head, still walking forwards the demon. The bracelets that Byakko had given him glowed and detached themselves from his writs and gathered in his raised hand. Together they formed a handle that looked like it belonged to a sword. "And I knew he heard me"

The black demon's emerald eyes got larger as a small red dot appeared over the handle. It pulsed softly as it stretched out and with a strong flash it turned into a sharp pulsing blade. 'What is that! You can't form a sword! Not in my world!' it exclaimed.

Tsuzuki lowered the newly acquired sword and looked at it. "This sword is a gift from Byakko and Suzaku. I can summon their power whenever I want. But that wasn't the point" he said and pointed the sharp tip against the demon. "I know they survived because…"

Sabu frowned when the angel suddenly stopped moving and just looked down at the ground. 'Because?' it asked. This battle had just taken a more exciting turn now when the angel had decided to fight back. Sure it had been chocked when the bloody and torn angel had formed a blade in the thin air, but still.

Tsuzuki slashed the sword downwards the ground and suddenly rushed forwards. "BECAUSE THEIR SOULS AREN'T IN MY FINAL ATTACK!" he screamed.

Sabu grinned but the toothy grin fell quickly as it saw something. Rushing beside the angel was hundreds of misty forms. As the demon watched they became more firm and soon they looked like hundreds of humans coming it's way. When they were just a few meters away they even started to make roaring noises. The demon wasn't prepared when the big mass of people reached it. All it saw when it was struck down was sky blue eyes and blond hair before a white flash blinded the demon.

Tsuzuki wasn't really aware of the crowd around him. He knew they were there but didn't care. All his attention was stuck on the demon before him. Raising the sword he brought it down forwards Sabu.

'Let's do this together, Tsuzuki'

Xxxx

Watari watched the black haired boy in the corner. He felt bad for Hijiri. Le looked to his lover, who was staring out thorough the window. "How do you think he's doing? He hasn't said a word ever since we got back" he whispered to Tatsumi.

The brown haired man turned around to face the blond scientist. He looked at Hijiri and shook his head. "I think he is doing as good considering the situation. You were just like that when Shiro vanished. You might not have noticed it but you froze everyone out from your little world, even Tsuzuki" Tatsumi said and hugged Watari. "There is something I have thought about considering Muraki and Hisoka… but I must research into that before I can be sure"

Watari nodded. "Thanks, Tatsumi" he smiled and squeezed the brown haired man's hand.

Hijiri suddenly sat up from his slumped position. Emerald eyes darting left and right, he let them stay at the couple in the room. "Tsuzuki… is using something powerful. I can feel the energy beneath my feet. Can't you?" he asked.

Watari frowned and looked down at the floor. He could feel the pads of his feet getting warmer the usual and from time to time he saw a spark pop up from the floor. "Yeah! I wonder what he is using because I have never sensed something like this before. Not even when I was alive" he said and placed a hand against the floor.

Tatsumi nodded and rubbed his chin with one hand. Not even he could figure out what kind of attack Tsuzuki was using.

"Don't bother frying your brain over what the attack young Tsuzuki-san is using. That attack is forbidden here in the heavens"

Tatsumi, Watari and Hijiri looked over to the door and gasped. They could never have guessed that one of the old high angels had dragged himself over to Tatsumi's house.

"Sir! What are you doing here!" Tatsumi asked and rushed over to the old angel, helping him over to a chair.

The high angel shooed Tatsumi away. "You are acting like my wife. I'm fine even though I look like I will fall into pieces at any given time. Now, as I said, the attack Tsuzuki-san is using is forbidden so you can't possible have heard…"

"Awai enzeru houmentai" Hijiri said as he approached the high angel. "Am I right, sir?"

The old angel blinked and nodded. "So true you are, young one. Awai enzeru houmentai is forbidden because of the enormous energy it possesses. I have no idea how a young angel like Tsuzuki-san is able to use the attack but somehow he is using it like have done it before" he said and scratched his bearded chin. "I can't put my bony finger on it…"

Watari frowned. "You mean that no one has done this before? How can Tsuzuki then…" he started before he was cut of as a finger was placed on his lips by the elder.

The elder shook his head. "If no one has done the attack before how can we then know about it? The attack has been performed before. We high angels used the 'light angle army' several centuries ago. We were fighting a dark creature that managed to come into the heavens… I can't remember it's name…." the old man trailed of as he thought hard.

Tatsumi looked up into the ceiling. "Could the creature have been Banok the soul guider?" he asked. He had been working for the high ones ever since he shed his black wings.

The elder nodded. "That's it. He was the one that took you to earth and back? Grumpy fellow isn't he?" he asked.

Tatsumi nodded. If he had to like one of the high angels it had to be this one. Unlike the other old men he often came to talk to the children and newly arrived angels. This old man could smile like no one else and gladly shared his knowledge to all those who wanted to listen. Sighing Tatsumi pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "We can discuss about Banok later, for now I'm interested in Tsuzuki" he said and sat down beside Watari on his desk.

The elder nodded. "So right you are, lad. As I said, Tsuzuki-san is using a power he shouldn't be able to. A awai enzeru houmentai is nothing you just do like that. It takes a lot of power and knowledge to preformed such an attack" he said. "Where Tsuzuki-san got all that from I don't know…"

Hijiri tilted his head. "What is the 'light angle army'? I have heard of it before but I don't know what the attack is" he said and sat down on the old man's right side.

"The 'light angel army' is… how should I say this? … Ah! Angels that have a strong will and power can call forth an army of angels… or their souls to be more precisely. The angel can call forth as many angel's souls as he she wants and use them to defeat the opponent. The last time anyone used this attack it was Agali of the high angels. He used it to banish Banok from the heavens" the elder said and took a deep breath.

Hijiri leaned forward in his chair. "How long ago was that?" he asked. There was something that was bugging him.

The old man looked at the youth. "I believe it was… was… I'm terribly sorry, lad, I can't seem to remember how long ago it was but it was around the time before the gods left" he said and pointed to Watari. "Ask him about times and such. If anyone has read every script here in the heavens it's him. Even those he shouldn't even have gotten his hands on in the first place"

Watari blushed. "I can't help myself. I like to read"

Tatsumi sighed and placed a hand on his love's shoulder. "No one blames you that this world lacks a library"

The black haired teen shot up after a minute of silence. "Did Agali have any of the gods with him when he used the forbidden attack?" he asked the elder.

The old man nodded. "He had them all on his side at the moment. I guess the power went to his mind because during the attack Tohda took over. After that little war the gods accused us for betraying them and left" he said.

The emerald eyed boy smiled and looked out through the window. He could see that all the other angels in heaven was as confused about the strange energy as they had been. Angel children were quickly picked up and brought home to safety. "Then I know why Tsuzuki can use the attack. He has the gods on his side… and most importantly… the King of them All"

"What do you mean by that?" the elder asked.

Hijiri smiled. "I got Tohda before I went to earth to help Tsuzuki. Tohda promised to help Tsuzuki and if the forbidden attack is the only way to stop the devil I think Tohda will gladly use it. That's the reason Tsuzuki knows how to use the attack. Tohda is one with Tsuzuki"

Xxxx

The devil slammed the annoying phoenix head into the ground before flinging Byakko of his back. "GIVE UP YOU WORTHLESS ANIMALS! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! NOT NOW NOT EVER!" he roared. He had failed to notice the energy that was coming from betneth their feet.

Byakko shook his head and lifted himself onto his feet. 'Don't give up, Suzaku. We have to hold on' he said to the phoenix.

The fire bird got herself up into the air after a few tries. They were both tired and badly hurt but still there was some fighting left in them. 'I know. I just hope he comes back soon. I don't think we can hold on much longer. I gave Tsuzuki to much energy when he formed the sword' she admitted and turned back to the fight with the devil. Shrieking she called forth her flames to embrace Akuma. She wasn't all that surprised when her flames just seemed to bounce of the dark creature.

'Byakko, Suzaku, move away from the devil'

The two gods looked at each other before returning to the safety of Tsuzuki's mind.

Akuma looked a bit surprised when the two gods of heaven suddenly left his domain. A smirk covered the surprised look before a deep laugh echoed through the empty space. "YES! THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE YOU COWARDS! LEAVE BEFORE YOU MEET YOUR DOOM! I SHALL OPEN MY PORTAL ONCE AGAIN AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME THIS TIME!" he roared and called forth his army of Slowaks and other demonic creatures. "Now my loyal ones, we shall invade the world above before heading for the heavens! Then we shall be in complete control over all worlds!"

The Slowaks and the other creatures cheered for their lord. They were thirsty for blood and wanted badly to sink their teeth into the angels that had imprisoned them under the ground. When the ground beneath their feet started to shake they grew quieter. "Lord?" they asked as the shaking grew in strength.

The devil looked down at the pitch black ground. "Ether Sabu is enjoying my little gift or something is wrong…" he said to himself. He could now feel the power beneath his feet and see small sparks jump over his feet like small dolphins. "And I bet that my last suggestion is the correct one" he said just as the ground gave away under him and his servants.

The ground buckled up before breaking apart to reveal the highest god of them all: Tohda. The gigantic dragon made the ground tremble with a mighty roar an headed up forwards the darkness above. When the long slim body emerged from the underground Tohda hovered above the massive group of vile creatures. From beneath his helmet Tohda spotted the devil. Lifting his head he called forth his flames that were a million times hotter hen Suzaku's. gliding along the 'ceiling' he ordered his flames to devour anything that moved.

The devil used one arm to cover his face from the hot flames. "Tohda! That is not possible! Tsuzuki didn't have him when he came here!" he snapped as he backed away from the flames that threatened to get him.

"It ends here"

Blood red eyes snapped up to see who had just spoken. Akuma couldn't believe his eyes.

Out from the hole left by Tohda came thousands of angels their pure white wings shone up the dark space as they emerged one by one. They stopped in mid air, hovering above the hole and stared at the devil.

Akuma stared with horror at the angels. He knew everyone of the every one of them. He had seen them before. The blond angel that was closest to him he knew the best. It was the boy Muraki had sent to him. Shiro was his name if he wasn't mistaken. He watched as the angels moved to the side and in the middle of the mass arose a new angel. Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was bloody and torn, his once pure white wings were almost featherless and dripping with red blood. His face was black and blue and blood seeped down his cheek from a gash in his forehead. His cloths hung loosely around his body as big holes marred them. The sword hung by his side in his loose grip. Lifting the sword he pointed the tip forwards the devil. "I'm back to hold my promise to my friends. I will imprison you for good" he said.

The devil backed away from the angel. "How could you survive? Sabu have never left anyone in one piece!" he screamed as he backed into a black stone pillar.

Tohda watched as each creature burned into dust by his flames. Roaring he circled above the group of angels, his power slowly pulsing into the sword Tsuzuki held. 'Now, Tsuzuki. Imprison this vile creature' he said through their mind link.

Tsuzuki charges so fast that the devil didn't stand a chance. Using all his strength the angel shoved the sword through the devil's chest and into the stone pillar behind him. The bloody angel panted as warm black blood pored over his hands. He fed the sword with Tohda's newly given energy, melting the blade's tip into the rock. He let go of the hilt and backed away from the now struggling devil. "This is your new prison. I hope you enjoy the emptiness because that is all you are going to see for the rest of eternity" he told the creature before him.

The devil chuckled as the sword slowly turned into stone. "You know that this world will kill everything that doesn't belong here and I will never die by this blade!" he snapped and chuckled deeply. "You think you have won but yet you haven't"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I never once believed that you could die. I just made sure that you will never leave this place. You can't use your powers as long as that sword is within your body. As for my life? As I have said before: I'll gladly give up my life for the right thing" he said as the darkness started to embrace his battered body. "I have gotten my revenge. I'm happy" he finished as the darkness took him.

Xxxx

The last chap is coming up. Promise!


	26. Without you…

Sorry… late update…

LAST CHAP! YEAH! I'm going to do a sequel, promise.

xxxx

Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?

Chapter twenty-six: Without you…

Xxxx

'So this is how true darkness feels? I never though it would be so… relaxing…'

Tsuzuki opened his tired amethyst eyes and gazed into the dark empty space. He didn't feel cold or warm and he couldn't feel his body any longer. 'Will I die in this world?'

'No, Tsuzuki'

Tsuzuki turned his head a little to the left. He saw a shimmer of metal in the darkness. "Tohda…" he said and let his head fall back. "… so you're here too"

The dragon's eyes flashed lightly in the dark space. 'Yes… we are all here. We are not made of the darkness of hell, therefore we were sent here as well' his voice echoed in the emptiness. His large body curled around Tsuzuki's limp frame, protecting and warming the angel. 'The devil has no power any longer, you held your word, angel. Just like Hijiri said' the dragon said and laid his head next to Tsuzuki.

A light breeze ruffled Tsuzuki's hair before something soft touched the bruised skin of the angel's chin.

Tsuzuki lifted one hand to touch Byakko's head. "… I'm sorry you were dragged into this my friends…" he said and ran his hand softly over the white fur.

Byakko pressed his nose into Tsuzuki's neck and sighed. His body was battered and torn, blood staining his fur. 'We promised to follow you, we are just keeping our promise. Just like you did' he said.

A light coo next to Tsuzuki's ear let the angel know that the phoenix were also there with him. 'We are staying with you, even here in this dark abyss. You aren't alone, Tsuzuki' Suzaku murmured.

The amethyst eyed angel shook his head slightly. "… Even so, I feel like I didn't hold my promise… to Hisoka… I promised him that I would help him…"

'And you did. You did what you could and that was enough. Your friend is now free' Suzaku said as her body started to light up the darkness. 'He is free'

'And all angels that the devil took are also free. You broke a rule to give them the chance to take revenge on the devil. They are also free, Tsuzuki' Byakko agreed and nuzzled Tsuzuki's chin.

Tohda lifted his head. His eyes shone as he rose into the sky. His body pulsed with energy as he started to hum deep in his throat.

Tsuzuki blinked. He had never heard such a sound before. It almost sounded like he… sang…

Byakko and Suzaku lifted their heads and joined Tohda in his song. Together their powers pulsed and danced in the darkness, surrounding the angel and three gods.

The angel felt his body relax as the energy embraced him. 'Why am I feeling so… sleepy? … Hisoka…' he though before he let the gods' song lull him to sleep. 'Let me wake up… where Hisoka is…'

'Tsuzuki, whet is the meaning of life?'

'….to love….. …... ….. and be loved in return…. …. ….'

Xxxx

"Is he going to awaken anytime soon?"

"You are so impatient! He saved us all and you act like that! Show some respect why don't you"

"But he has been sleeping for days!"

"Wouldn't you if you were as beaten up as him?"

'Who is that? Who are they talking about? Why do I feel so warm?'

"Look he is stirring! He's waking up!"

"Finally"

"Oh shut up you!"

Tsuzuki groaned as he opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again as the bright sun blinded him. "Ow…"

A shadow fell over the angel when Tsuzuki tried to sit up. Hands gently pushed him down. "Don't move, Tsuzuki. You are still healing"

'I know that voice. Come on, Tsuzuki! Open your eyes! Prove to yourself that you aren't dreaming!' Amethyst eyes opened again to look at the person kneeling over him. "… Watari-kun…"

Watari smiled. His golden hair flowed down his shoulders and his golden eyes sparkled with tears.

Tsuzuki reached up and tugged on one lock of hair. "You have forgotten to tie your hair up…" he mumbled.

The scientist laughed. "You know that I don't trust anyone with my hair except you, Tsuzuki. No one can make my hair stay in a pony tail like you can" he said. "I'm glad you're back"

Tsuzuki looked around him. He was lying on a field and surrounding him was hundreds of angels. He knew this place. "How did I return to the heavens?" he asked as he sat up with Watari's help.

"Try not to rip your wound open again, Tsuzuki-san. You can't handle more blood loss"

"Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi smiled as he helped Tsuzuki stand with Watari's help. "Hai, it's me. Welcome home my friend" the brunette said.

Tsuzuki smiled at his friend and then frowned. "What happened to your wings? Weren't they white?" he asked.

The brown haired angel looked at his silver white wings and sighed. "Well, I broke a huge rule here in the heavens so my rank sank. Now I have to work my way up again to regain my white feathers" he said and smiled. "Not that it is something wrong with silver" he said and looked at Watari.

Watari nodded. "And knowing you I'm sure you'll get you white wings back in no time" he said and looked back at Tsuzuki. "Banok got you back here. With the help of Suzaku, Byakko and Tohda" he answered Tsuzuki's earlier question.

Tsuzuki looked at his blond friend. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"They returned to their domains until they are needed again, Tsuzuki-san"

The three looked up and saw one of the high ones approach them. "Sir?"

The old angel smiled. "You shocked us all, my boy. Not only did you manage to get the gods on your side but you defeated the devil on your own" he said and nodded. "You are truly amazing. To escape the dark abyss alive"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I didn't do any of those things alone. I had my friends by my side all the time. Hijiri followed me when I visited the gods and all the angels the devil killed were there with me when the final blow was delivered. I was never alone" he said truthfully.

The old angel laughed. "Yes, yes, but you are still amazing. Who would you like to become a high angel? You would get more respect if you came to the temple"

The amethyst eyed angel shook his head. "No thanks. I rather continue being what I am. A gate keeper... if that is ok with you…"

"It is up to you to decide, Tsuzuki-san. It is up to you"

"Then I'll stay as a gate keeper"

xxxx

"Rise and shine, sleepy head! You have work to do!"

Tsuzuki grumbled and winched as he bumped his sore wings. His wings were covered with bandages to hinder any infection in his wounds. His body had healed and only a few bruises and scratches were visible. "Leave me alone, Watari! I'm sleeping"

The blond sighed. "Don't care, you have a job to do and you better get up before Tatsumi comes by. You know his ways to wake someone up and I won't stop him to get your lazy bum out of bed"

Tsuzuki sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I returned to the heavens a few days ago and I'm still healing. Why do I have to go to work for? I need more time"

Watari nodded. "Yes, but you are healthy enough to work now. You are only working half of you original time, Tsuzuki. Now get going! I'll switch with you after lunch" he said and went to the kitchen. "I'll make you breakfast that you can take with you"

Tsuzuki muttered a curse and got up and dressed quickly. He knew that he better be out of the house before the now silver winged angel showed up. He went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he entered the tiny kitchen he was met by the sight the blond holding a frying pan and scratching his head. 'He looks like Hisoka… he cooked for me my second day on earth… god I miss him!' Tsuzuki though as he slumped down on a chair, still looking at Watari.

"If you are looking at Watari any longer I'll have to smack you, Tsuzuki"

Amethyst eyes looked over to looked at Tatsumi. "Gomen, but I was just thinking. I ain't going to steal Watari from you. You two are made for each other" he said and let his gaze lad on the table. "It was just… Watari just reminded me of Hisoka…" he said with a sigh.

Watari put a plate on the table for Tsuzuki and sat down. "I know how you feel, but we all have to move on. Now eat your breakfast and get going!" he said and pushed the plate closer to the white winged angel.

Tatsumi frowned at his lover. The blond was acting weird. He really needed to talk to him later.

Tsuzuki took a bite of his scrambled eggs and looked up. "How long before my shift starts?" he asked. He really didn't want to admit it but Watari's comment had really hurt.

Watari looked at his clock and smiled. "One minute"

"ONE MINUTE! Oh crap! I'm late!" Tsuzuki shrieked and dashed out of the house. He almost smacked face first into other angels that were heading for their work. "Out of the way! Coming through!" he called as he ran. 'No matter what Watari says, I will never forget about you, Hisoka. I will love you now and forever'

Tatsumi and Watari stood in the door way and watched Tsuzuki run. The taller angel looked down at the blond with a frown. "Why did you say that to Tsuzuki? You know how hurt he is and adding salt to his wounds isn't helping" he said, not smiling like he usually did.

Watari chuckled and looked up with bright eyes. "No worries. I think he'll forgive me by the end of the day. Now let have breakfast before going to the gate. There is something i want to show you" he said and went inside.

The brown haired angel looked at the retreating form of his blond love. "I hope he forgives you…"

Xxxx

Tsuzuki leaned against the warm metal of the golden gates. He sighed as he scanned the list in his hands. 'So many today. Thank gods that this is the only group on my shift' he though as his amethyst eyes ran over the paper. 'I almost whish our name were on this list. Whay can't it be?'

The golden gates started to shine, signalling that the new souls were arriving on the other side.

Tsuzuki straightened his back and fixed his cloths. "I just hope this group isn't as grumpy as the last one I had before I left the heavens. I don't think I can handle a crowd of angry souls"

The gates slid open and a noisy group of souls entered the heavens. They all sounded ether surprised, angry, confused or happy. Many were screaming 'Why me? Dear god why me!' ad some 'Where is the bathroom?'

The white winged angel cleared his throat to get the groups' attention. "Now I know you are all upset or confused about being here, but do not worry. If you would like to…"

"… Follow me I will take you to the high ones here in heaven. They will explain everything" a voice said from behind Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki turned around to face the new angel. She had black, waist long hair, aqua green eyes and a smile that would knock him of his feat if he had been straight. "What..?"

The black haired angel smiled and leaned close to Tsuzuki. "Watari asked me to guide the group to the high ones. He said that you had to remain by the gate until it closes" she whispered.

The white winged angel looked as confused as the group behind them. "But why would Watari send me here if I'm not to lead the group like I usually do?"

"I have no idea but just let me do it. You need to rest so consider this a good thing!" she smiled and turned back to the group. "Now follow me please!" she said and tuned on her heal, heading for the temple.

"Sure doll face" a buffy man said and followed the angel. "I'll folla ya sweet a…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be send to another place!" The she angel snapped. "I will not tolerate such language from anyone so you better keep your yap shut!" she continued and pointed one finger against the man's chest. She then smiled at the group. "As I said, follow me!"

Tsuzuki smiled at her hot temper. She wasn't someone you pushed around, that was for sure. He noticed that the man jerked back slightly and lowered his head. He watched as the group started to walk away from him. He was thankful that the she angel had taken the responsibility for the group. He somehow knew that he wouldn't been able to handle a angry man or woman as long as he was wounded. He heard the gates closing and turned around to make sure they closed properly. He wasn't met by golden metal…

"….Tsuzuki…."

"… … … Hisoka… … … ?"

… but emerald eyes.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki from where he stood before the golden gates of heaven. His face was expressionless and his eyes huge as they stared into amethyst eyes. He took a step forwards the angel. "…Tsuzuki…" he whispered. His walking turned into sprinting as tears spilt down his cheeks. "TSUZUKI!"

Tsuzuki still couldn't believe it when Hisoka threw his arms around him. was this for real. Looking down at the small blond he warped his arms tightly around him. "Hisoka…" he whispered before burring his head into the soft golden hair. The smell of the blond told him that this was for real, it was no delusion or prank. This was Hisoka. His love was back. "Hisoka… god… I missed you…" he sobbed as he hugged the blond closer to him.

Hisoka clutched the white fabric of Tsuzuki's shirt as they stood there in a tight embrace. He had never thought that he would see the tall angel again. He never wanted to let him go. Never.

"See, I told you that it was worth it"

Tsuzuki looked up slightly to see Watari and Tatsumi come forwards them. He noted the huge smile on the blond's face. 'He knew that Hisoka was going to come here…' he though.

Tatsumi's jaw hung open as he stared at the blond in Tsuzuki's arms. His eyes almost plopped out from their sockets when he saw a second person come through the gates before they closed. "What in the name of god is going on here?" he asked as he stared at the two newly arrived souls.

Watari used two fingers to close the brown haired man's jaw. "Before you have a heart attack let me explain all this. But before I do let's wait until Hijiri comes here. I asked him to come around this time…" He said and looked at his wrist watch.

The sound of flapping wings came nearer the group before the black haired teen landed on the ground with a huff. He bendt over and placed his hands on his knees to regain his breath. "You asked me to come here, Watari-san. Sorry it took so long but I got stuck with paper work" Hijiri said and rubbed his head when he had recovered somewhat.

Watari nodded. "It is ok. I called you here because I have a surprise for you. Turn around" he said and pointed in the direction he wanted Hijiri to look.

Hijiri blinked. What was Watari going on about? Sighing he did as he was told. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw the person smiling behind him. "Muraki!" he exclaimed before rushing over to the silver haired man. He was caught in a tight embrace and he returned it with all his strength. He looked up at the smiling Muraki and tilted his head. "How did you get here? Didn't the devil…"

"That was what I was wondering about" Tsuzuki said as he stood beside Hisoka, his arm still warped around the teen's shoulders. "The devil stole their souls, how come they are here now? I can't see any of the other angels that were…"

Watari lifted one hand. "Now that I can explain! I talked to the high ones the other day, asking them about the souls Akuma stole. They told me to go to the library in the temple, you know, the one I shouldn't touch? There I found a book about the devil himself, explaining all about his powers and minions and so on. I found out that when Muraki and Hisoka 'woke' up from the devils powers, their souls were given back to them. To be honest, the devil couldn't take a human soul like he could take an angel soul. Angels, unlike humans, are already dead so we are… how can I explain this? We don't have a body like humans so when our souls are stolen, we're done for. He steals both our bodys and souls. Humans has a second chance, the reason Hisoka and Muraki is here" he said and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "If you have anymore questions you have to as the high ones. By the way, they want to see you two" he said and pointed to Hisoka and Muraki.

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. "Come with me?" he asked. He was worried about being separated from Tsuzuki again.

The amethyst eyed angel smiled. "Of course" he said and hugged Hisoka again. "I won't leave you again"

Muraki sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Young love" he sad and started to follow Watari, Hijiri at his side.

The black haired teen smiled. "Just like we when we first met" he said and looked at his taller lover. He noticed something he hadn't seen before. "Your eye…"

Muraki blinked before realising what the teen was talking about. His hand came up to touch the skin under his right eye. "Ah that" he whispered and closed his eyes. "The eye were a gift from the devil and now when I died, I guess I got my original eye back" he said.

Watari nodded his head without turning around. "That's right, Muraki. Everyone that enters the heavens are restored back to perfect health. That means that the fake eye of yours was replaced with your original one" the blond said before entering the temple. "Less chatting and more walking!"

Xxxx

"Soka?"

Hisoka turned his head to face Tsuzuki as the white winged angel entered the living room of their house. He sighed and stretched one of his grey wings before returning his gaze to the window. "Yeah?"

Tsuzuki walked up beside Hisoka and looked down at his blond lover. He noticed the blank look in the emerald eyes and that the blond was twisting a grey feather in his hands. "What is the matter? Depressed that you…"

"Died? No, it is not that" the teen said and shook the blank look from his eyes. "I was just thinking, that's all"

Tsuzuki warped his arms around Hisoka and rested his head on top of the blond head. "What did you think about?" he asked.

Hisoka rested his head against Tsuzuki's chest and sighed. "I was thinking of all that has happened. I'm so grateful that I was allowed the chance to be with you again… but I can't help but feel bad deep inside. All those horrible things I said about you when you got your wings back… about you being a monster" he said and avoided Tsuzuki's gaze. "I never got the chance to apologize for that… not when I was alive…" he said and closed his eyes.

The white winged angel lifted the boy's chin to look into emerald eyes. "All I can say is that I accept your silent apology. Now you and I are both 'monsters'. Two winged monsters" he said and chuckled.

Hisoka giggled before the two burst out laughing. They looked at each other before they leaned in for a deep kiss.

"Two winged monsters… together forever…"

Xxxx

As the night fell over the heavens a shadow crept along the houses. Cold eyes scanned the now empty streets as the shadow made it's way down to a certain house. Looking inside it spotted the sleeping couple inside.

"… I found you… chibbi… beware… I'm coming for you!"

Xxxx

THE END

Xxxx

Done! I'm finally done! WOO HOO!


End file.
